Uchikake
by Emperatrizdelanoche
Summary: Me hace tanta ilusión, usar este Uchikake para mi boda...
1. Mágica organza

*…*…*

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magic Knight Rayearth son propiedad de las geniales CLAMP. El resto de los personajes son de mi autoría (con todo y sus fanarts XD). Muchas gracias por leer. Fic hecho sin fines de lucro por fanas para fans.

*…*…*

 **Uchikake**

 **Mágica Organza…**

 _Como vuela el tiempo, como vuela…_

"No puedo creerlo, ¡Ya te vas a casar! Estoy tan contenta por ti, encontraste un hombre bueno que te ama de verdad, estoy segura que te hará muy feliz"

"Lo sé Madre. Yo también lo creo"

"¡Ey vamos a las casas Eriman y Saito! ¡Estoy segura que encontraremos el kimono más elegante fino y perfecto! ¡Digno de una hermosa Hououji como tú!"

"Lulú estás tan emocionada como si tú fueras la novia"

"¡Casi! Es mi hermanita menor la que se casa, es obvio que este loca de alegría. Anden muévanse, ¡Saito no está muy lejos!"

"Nada está lejos en auto cariño"

 _Mamá suspira ante la locura de su hija mayo y yo no puedo evitar reír ante su entusiasmo. Todos están muy contentos con mi futura boda. Todos estallan de alegría, menos yo, la novia… No me malentiendan, no es que no lo quiera, lo quiero y mucho, en verdad mucho, sí me imagino haciendo una vida con él, y una familia, es el hombre ideal, amable, cariñoso, detallista, sereno, lo quiero, y muchísimo, pero… amor… No, no lo amo, pero es tan bueno que estoy segura que el amor llegará._

 _Estos últimos años han sido interesantes, me gradué, ejercí un tiempo mi carrera, y después de algunos sapos, conocí a mi príncipe, Chojiro Waseda. Creo que se dio una química inmediatamente entre los dos._

 _Y no sólo nosotros congeniamos, mi padre y el suyo se cayeron tan bien, que pronto formaron amistad, e incluso ya hicieron un negocio juntos, creo que unirá más a las familias. Aunque es un negocio delicado, si ambos lo manejan bien será demasiado provechoso y tanto el padre de Chojiro como el mío son excelentes para esas cosas. Será un éxito sin duda._

 _Hace una semana, Chojiro pidió mi mano formalmente. Nos casaremos dentro de un mes, pero se está preparando ya todo. Se ha apartado ya el templo Shinto para la ceremonia religiosa, lo cual no salió nada barato, y también un gran centro de eventos para la boda al civil. Uno de los más afamados de Japón. Estará casi toda la alta sociedad japonesa, y algunos colados…_

 _Como ambas familias somos influyentes, no se va a escatimar en gastos, nuestros padres quieren sólo lo más fino y lo mejor. Pero yo igual me conformaría con una boda sencilla._

 _Y esa es la razón de que nos encontremos aquí en el barrio de Hansai, donde están las mejores tiendas de kimonos y accesorios de la ciudad. Mi kimono de bodas podría ser rentado, como en la mayoría de los casos, ya que un Uchikake sale carísimo, y eso sin contar todas las capas internas y accesorios. Pero yo no soy una chica común, soy de familia poderosa, así que mi madre insistió en comprarlo. "Rentarlo es una opción para chicas pobres, pero tú eres una Hououji, tu puedes darte el lujo de comprar y conservar tu kimono de boda, y no voy a negarle a mi hija ese derecho" había dicho mi madre llena de orgullo._

 _Sí, es verdad que todas les gustaría conservar su kimono de bodas, pero sale tan caro que tienen que resignar ese deseo. Pero yo no, gracias a mi posición. Será bonito el poder conservarlo…_

 **Un par de horas más tarde…**

 _Caminamos calle arriba, hacia Saito una de las más prestigiosas casas de kimonos del país, ya me imagino en lo que saldrá todo mi ajuar…_

 _Estamos a unas dos cuadras, he caminado toda la mañana viendo tiendas, ya estoy cansada, y la verdad…_

 _¡Ey! Pero… ¿qué es eso?… Qué belleza…_

 _En una de las vitrinas de las tiendas, algo me deja sin aliento, me encuentro con el Uchikake perfecto, es hermoso, no es del tradicional crespón de seda, es de organza, pero es tan bello, con unos bordados aunque sencillos, exquisitos. Es… es el ideal. Sí, sí me veo casándome con este…_

"Anais… ¿Qué estás viendo?"

"Mi futuro kimono de bodas" – digo como en un sueño.

"¿Mn? ¿Cuál?"

"Ese, ese rosa pálido de organza que se ve dentro de la tienda"

"¡Es precioso! ¡Vamos a verlo!"

 _Lulú me jala dentro de la tienda y mi madre nos sigue. Ya viéndolo de frente es aún más bonito. Permanecemos un momento dentro de la tienda hablando con los vendedores._

"Este será" - digo tocando las mangas sin importarme la opinión de las demás, este es el kimono, este…

Lulu me susurra - "El Uchikake está precioso, pero todavía íbamos a ir a Saito y a Eriman, ¿no quieres ver otras opciones antes de elegir? Estoy segura que te puedes encontrar con otras sorpresas"

"No. Este es"

 _Dicen que todas las novias del mundo sienten en su corazón cuando han encontrado el vestido perfecto. Y ahora yo tengo ese mismo sentimiento. Este, no otro. Este me genera una sensación extraña en el pecho, hay algo, estaba predestinado. Este será._

 _Pese a las protestas de Lulú sobre buscar más opciones antes de elegir salimos de la tienda con este kimono en una preciosa caja. Me hace tanta ilusión, usarlo el día de mi boda._

 _Después vamos finalmente a Saito y Eriman donde compro el resto del conjunto nupcial, por injerencias de mamá y Lulu que no aceptan algo de marca menos fina, ahí había muchas otras opciones de Uchikake, todos bellísimos y muy finos, pero ninguno me hizo sentir lo que el kimono que tengo en esta caja blanca._

 _Seguimos de tienda en tienda comprando el resto del ajuar, vestidos nuevos, ropa interior nueva, la lencería nupcial… me sonroja el hecho de pensar que usaré esa fina bata larga de seda blanca inmaculada esa noche. No es la bata lo que me preocupa, sino lo que va debajo. Lulú escogió para mí un muy fino y elegante conjunto de dos piezas con encaje y brocado. Es hermoso, aunque muy revelador, yo nunca había usado nada así._

 _"_ _La mujer debe saber provocar a su hombre" Me dijo muy picara. Quiero matarla… Me da mucha pena imaginarme usando eso. Pero más bochorno me da pensar en… el para qué lo… tengo que usar…_

 _Entregarme a él… no será difícil, pues confió en su ternura y paciencia. Pero la verdad es que, nunca he pensado en el hecho de entregarme a un hombre, aunque estoy segura que sabrá tratarme con delicadeza. Todo mundo habla de una gran pasión que invade el momento, pero yo, la verdad no he tenido oportunidad de sentir tal cosa. Tengo por cierto que disfrutaré con Chojiro porque lo quiero, así que como el amor, supongo que la pasión llegará… en algún momento._

 _Por la tarde finalmente llegamos a casa, estoy agotada, y hasta los tacones me duelen. Me iré a dar un baño en la tina para relajarme._

 _Y mientras yo hago eso, mamá y Lulú hacen un tiradero en mi cama, viendo todo lo que compramos. Me visto y salgo de mi cuarto de baño. Y justo entra papá._

"Y bien, ¿Ya compraron todo para mi niña pequeña?"

"¡Ya papá!" – responde Lulú emocionada.

"Mira querido"

 _Mi madre y Lulú comienzan a mostrarle todo a papá. Y finalmente el Uchikake hace su aparición triunfal. Mi padre al igual que yo, piensa que no hay Kimono más precioso para la ocasión._

"Digno de una Reina – _dice orgulloso admirando la prenda_ \- Mi niña, desde que naciste siempre supe que serías una gran mujer. Siempre has sido mi princesa, y ahora sé que serás la Reina de Chojiro, me alegro tanto por ti que… disculpen" – _la emoción le rasa de lágrimas los ojos a papá, no es común que los hombres lloren pero no se puede contener._

"Si ahora lloras, prepararé muchos pañuelos para el día de la boda – bromea mamá –Cuando la veas con todo el atuendo, peinada como una emperatriz caminando al altar en el santuario Senso-ji... Te verás tan regia mi niña"- madre comienza a llorar también.

"Serás toda una reina, y yo, la hermana de la reina jajaja"

 _Después de un momento familiar bajamos a comer, y el resto de la tarde trascurre serena._

 _Los días comienzan a pasar y los preparativos siguen. Chojiroy yo salimos como de costumbre, el esta tan emocionado que casi no se lo puede creer, yo también lo estoy aunque lo admito, no tanto como él, él se desborda y yo aunque estoy muy muy feliz de saber que compartiré mi vida con él, no entiendo porque no puedo desbordarme de felicidad. Quizá es sólo el impacto de saber que me voy a casar, quizá no he caído en cuenta total, quizá la emoción me llegue con algo de retraso._

* * *

 **12 Días antes de la boda…**

"Cuídate mucho si"

"Sí cariño mío, no veremos en una semana" –dice mientras besa mi frente.

"No tardes mucho, recuerda que tu bella prometida no va a esperar por siempre" – bromea su padre.

"Ni loco la haría esperar"

 _Su madre le da la bendición y él toma su vuelo para Hong Kong donde cerrará un trato en nombre de su padre, después de todo el será el dueño de la compañía algún día y es el único de la familia que habla mandarín con fluidez._

 **…**

 _Cada día está más cerca el día de mi boda, y simplemente no puedo evitar el destapar mi caja de cuando en cuando y ver mi kimono, ese kimono me provoca tanta ilusión…_

"Señorita, tiene una llamada desde HonKong" – _dice una doncella asomándose por mi cuarto. Debe ser Chojiro…_

"Gracias – _la doncella se retira y yo tomo mi llamada_ \- ¿Diga?"

"¿La señorita Hououji?" – _me preguntan al otro lado de la línea en un japonés con marcado acento chino._

"Sí"

"Señorita ¿es usted familiar o amiga del joven Chojiro Waseda?"

"Soy su prometida"

"Ah… señorita, es una pena para mi ser portador de tan malas noticias, pero lamento informarle que su prometido el joven Chojiro Waseda, murió en un accidente de auto hoy por la madrugada"

"¿Qué… qué ha dicho?"

"Lo lamento, pero así es, al parecer el conductor designado venía a exceso de velocidad y perdió el control del vehículo en una curva cerrada. El joven fue llevado de inmediato al hospital pero perdió la vida poco antes de ingresar a las instalaciones, los médicos hicieron todo a su alcance pero… Lo siento mucho"

"No…" – _no pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de mis ojos._

"Lo lamento… No es mi deseo ser insensible, sin embargo he de pedir su ayuda, no hemos podido localizar a sus padres en el teléfono de casa, me preguntaba si usted dispone de algún móvil para que podamos contactarnos con ellos"

 _No supe cómo, ni a qué horas le di el número celular de mis suegros al hombre en la línea, ni sé tampoco cuando colgué el teléfono. Sólo sabía que estaba llorando con el corazón roto, no podía creer que Chojiro, el hombre que más había querido en esta Tierra, se hubiera ido, no podía ser…_

 ** _…_**

 _La ceremonia fue solemne. Llovía… Me sentía tan sola, tan desprotegida, y sin Chojiro, me sentía indefensa, él había logrado llenarme de un sentimiento de seguridad y protección, como nadie más. Me sentía sola, tan sola, a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente… me hacían tanta falta mis mejores amigas, pero, ellas no estaban en el país, tenían planeado venir para mi boda, pero no pudieron acompañarme en el último adiós de Chojiro._

 ** _…_**

 _Lo lloré, lo lloré mucho, por semanas, que no lo amara no significa que no me hubiera dolido tremendamente su partida, porque lo quería, y mucho, más que a ningún otro hombre aparte de mi padre. Yo ya visualizaba mi futuro con él, había hecho planes… Había… No podía creer que todos esos sueños que tenía en la cabeza se hubieran roto como un cristal…_

 ** _…_**

 _Hace ya seis meses de su muerte, y las cosas no mejoraron… Todo lo contrario…_

 _El padre de Chojiro, sumido en el dolor se desentendió de todo, y los negocios de su mitad comenzaron a ir muy mal, cada vez se llenaba más de pérdidas y deudas, pero lo le importó. Chojiro era su único hijo y al perderlo, ni su mujer, ni su empresa, ni su vida le importaron…_

 _Termino por suicidarse tres meses después de la muerte de Chojiro, encerrado en su oficina, lo encontraron tendido abrazando una foto de su hijo y una pastilla de barbitúricos vacia._

 _Si sólo hubiera muerto sin dejar tantos problemas… Cada uno tenía su mitad, pero la responsabilidad legal recaía en los dos, él y mi padre. Toda la empresa se les fue a pique y mi padre era el responsable legal de las tremendas deudas. Y a eso le sumamos los gastos de la boda que jamás se llevó a cabo, que ascendía a varios miles de dólares. Recuperamos algo de lo invertido en ello, pero no todo, apenas un mísero porcentaje, todo lo demás fue pérdida total._

 _Por todo, mi padre tuvo que vender no sólo su parte de la empresa, sino varias propiedades de la familia, casi todas, sólo nos queda la casa, la gran mansión Hououji la cual ahora estaba hipotecada, y la verdad, esto no pinta bien, se ha retrasado un poco con los pagos, y el dinero que aportamos Lulú yo no es suficiente… Tengo miedo que mi padre cometa el mismo error que el señor Waseda, está muy desesperado…_

 ** _…_**

 _Ya van once meses y las cosas prometen mejorar con una nueva oportunidad._

 _El señor Uehara, un prominente millonario japonés, le tendió la mano a mi padre, no sé por qué, filantropía quizá, o el buen nombre que precede a los Hououji, un apellido de mucho peso en Japón. Pagó la deuda de la mansión y le prestó además dinero a mi padre para que pudiera comenzar de nuevo, le hizo firmar a mi padre un documento en el que él se comprometía a irle pagando, conforme fuera prosperando._

 _Por supuesto que mi padre firmó sin pensarlo mucho, era un milagro, ¿cómo rechazarlo?_

 ** _…_**

 _Hace ya tres meses que todo ha comenzado a mejorar. El señor Uehara le ha comunicado a mi padre que le gustaría que yo considerara la posibilidad de tratar a su hijo, pues yo, le parecía una mujer hermosa, refinada, culta y apta para ser la esposa de su heredero, aunque no me pide que me case con él, sólo me pide que lo trate un poco y si se da algo entre nosotros, dice que se sentirá bendecido._

 _Es verdad, puede que la familia hubiera caído en desgracia, pero mi reputación me precedía, pese a todo. Una mujer tan refinada y de tan buena familia, aun sin todas nuestras antiguas propiedades, sigo siendo un excelente partido, pues no sólo mi carácter sino mi apellido me respaldan. Y estas cosas aún pesan mucho en la conservadora sociedad elitista de Japón._

 _No puedo negarme a su petición, se ha portado muy bien._

 _Acepto una cita para conocer y tratar al hijo del señor Uehara. Sólo como una cortesía con el señor Uehara, no estoy lista para enamorarme de nuevo…_

 _Su hijo, resulta ser Seizo Uehara, un patán que conocí en preparatoria, nunca fuimos amigos, pero él se hizo famoso en la escuela, por su arrogancia, su despotismo y su fanfarronería absoluta._

 _Suspiro hastiada, espero que al menos los años lo hayan hecho cambiar…_

 ** _…_**

 _Esta cita ha sido un desastre, lo soporté toda la noche lo mejor que pude, pero no sólo no ha cambiado, ha empeorado. Vaya ridículos que pasé. Desde su arranque de superioridad cuando humilló frente a todos al pobre mesero por un error al haberle llevado vino tinto en lugar de vino blanco, o cuando de un jalón sacó al valet de su auto deportivo y lo tiró al suelo burlándose de él, hasta cuando, para impresionarme, pasó a toda velocidad por un gran charco bañando a una pobre anciana que iba por la banqueta._

 _Y encima se la pasó viendo con lascivia a todas y cada una de las mujeres que nos pasaban cerca, como si yo no estuviera con él._

 _Toda la noche trató de impresionarme con su fanfarronería, pero sólo logró quedar como el completo imbécil que es. ¿Considerar tener una relación con él? ¡JA! Ni loca. Y tuve la "delicadeza" de decirle que no se molestara en buscar otra cita, y que ni se molestará en tratar de buscarme nunca más._

 _Menudo imbécil…_

 **Despacho Uehara…**

"Eres un imbécil Seizo, lo arruinaste con la chica Hououji, y en la primera cita, has roto tu propio record"-decía el hombre mayor finalizando con un tono de burla.

"Pero Padre-

"¡SILENCIO! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan idiota!, es por eso que no he logrado casarte con nadie, ninguna familia quiere emparentar contigo, sabes que lo único que pide el testamento de los Uehara es que se asegure la continuación de nuestro linaje. Necesito un heredero varón, de lo contrario si tu primo Matsuo se casa y consigue tener un varón antes que tú, todo pasará a manos de tu tío."

"Pero la fortuna debe pertenecer al primogénito y tú eres-

"Muchacho Idiota, ahora todo recae en ti o en Matsuo, es muy claro, el primero en asegurar a la familia al próximo heredero varón, se quedará con la compañía. Así está estipulado y así has sido durante generaciones"

"Pues yo no tengo la culpa que mi tataraabuelo haya comenzado con esta absurda competencia familiar. Además nosotros ya tenemos nuestro propio dinero si la empresa pasa a manos de-

"¡NECIO! ¡NO SE TRATA SÓLO DEL DINERO! ¡SE TRATA DEL RESPETO, DEL ORGULLO, DE UN LUGAR ENTRE LOS OLIGARCAS DE JAPON, NO VOY A PERDER EL TRONO DE LAS EMPRESAS UEHARA, NO LO DEJARÉ EN MANOS DE MI ESTUPIDO HERMANO, TODO ME CORRESPONDE SÓLO A MI. ADEMAS, APRENDE, NUNCA SE TIENE DEMASIADO DINERO ¡ ¡¿LO ENTIENDES INEPTO?!"

Seizo se calló asustado, no sólo era un imbécil, sino que le tenía terror a su padre, por eso siempre se descargaba humillando a todo el mundo para sentirse superior, pues en su casa, él no era más que un gusano a los pies de su padre, Iemon Uehara, un hombre ambicioso y cruel para quien no sólo el dinero era importante sino el poder, la fama y el prestigio también.

"Ah… Tendré que arreglarlo yo… tengo que encárgame de todo. Gracias al cielo tu padre es un hombre inteligente que te arreglará la vida, porque es obvio que sin mi jamás podrías llegar a ser nadie mucho menos conseguir mujer. Te casarás con Anais Hououji, esa muchacha tan elegante y deseada será tu flamante esposa"

"Pero ella dijo-

"No importa lo que haya dicho, por suerte la tengo en mis manos, ella será tu esposa. Quiera o no, además, no sólo es un excelente partido, sino el único… -soltó con desespero –ninguna otra mujer querría casarse con un idiota como tú, ninguna familia oligarca entregaría a su hija, solamente obligándola conseguirías una esposa. Y eso es exactamente lo que haré"

Seizo tenía una mirada llena de rencor y odio hacia su padre, pero no tenía el valor de enfrentarlo, era un gusano cobarde, incapaz de defenderse o abandonar su vida de lujos para tener que trabajar, por eso Iemon lo tenía tan controlado, nunca se atrevería a liberarse de su padre… Y en ese momento de rabia Seizo decidió enfocar su odio y sentimientos de venganza hacia otra persona: Anais… sonrió con malicia, se vengaría en la chica, quien además también lo había humillado y rechazado, a él, a Seizo Uehara. Ya lo pagaría caro…

 ** _Tres días después…_**

 _Hoy he recibido una llama, era el señor Uehara, desea que nos veamos en su oficina._

 _No sé qué tendrá que hablar conmigo pero voy a verlo, parecía muy afligido al teléfono, espero no sea grave_.

 **Mansion Hououji, comedor principal…**

"Pero hace un mes dijiste que Seizo era un imbécil y que no querías saber nada de él ¡¿Cómo que ahora van a casarse?!"

 _Nadie en mi familia se lo cree pero, sí, me voy a casar con Seizo Uehara._

"Me pidió perdón, sólo quería impresionarme y se equivocó, estaba nervioso, ya sabes las tonterías que los chicos comenten en la primera cita Lulú, pero lo he estado tratado todo este tiempo y me doy cuenta de que en verdad es un buen muchacho y lo quiero, es lo que más importa"

"¿Se han estado tratando? ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?"

"Era un secreto, decidimos no decir nada por si resultaba que no éramos compatibles, pero ahora que estamos seguros el uno del otro, no hay porqué ocultarlo más"

"Pero hija… es tan inesperado. ¿Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo?"

"Claro que no padre"

 _Le sonrió, con una sonrisa tan brillante, tan sincera, que se tranquiliza, pero no están convencidos del todo…_

 _Al pasar de los días, logro convencerlos un poco más, soy astuta y no es falta de modestia, es un don que me ha ayudado siempre en la vida, pero ahora he tenido que usar este don para engañar a mi familia… tras algo de tiempo, logró convencer también a Lulú y a mamá, sí, tienen que creer que todo lo que les digo es verdad…_

* * *

 **Dos semanas después…**

 _Hoy se celebra el compromiso oficial, mi futura boda con Seizo ya es un hecho. No siento deseos de celebrar, así que ni bien se hace el anuncio y se toman las fotos para los periódicos, me retiro de la fiesta._

 **Aires de boda…**

 _Los días pasan, y mi boda se acerca cada día más, todo mundo nos felicita, todo mundo en la alta sociedad está emocionado…_

 _Los Hououji… No tenemos para pagar la boda, de ella se hará cargo "muy amablemente" el señor Iemon. Le dijo a mi madre que él me regalaría el equipo de novia más lujoso, mi madre iba a comentar que yo ya tenía un traje de novia, pero yo me adelanté aceptando su oferta sin dejar hablar a mi Madre._

"¿Por qué no le dijiste querida?"

"No usare el Uchikake rosa para casarme con Seizo" – aseveré.

"¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No – trato de sonreír- es sólo, que me recuerda a Chojiro, eso es todo"

"Ay cariño… Todavía lo extrañas, si es así no deberías-

"No madre, no es eso, estoy lista para seguir con mi vida, de verdad, créeme, me casaré con Seizo, pero prefiero un Kimono nuevo, ya sabes, por aquello de la buena suerte"

"Oh, Entiendo cariño"

 _No, no entiende, pero prefiero que no lo haga. No es por la suerte, es que ese Uchikake rosa, representaba para mí una vida nueva, una vida feliz, al lado de un hombre que estaba en mi corazón. Ese Uchikake me hacía toda la ilusión del mundo para una boda por amor, representaba mis esperanzas, mi cariño… Pero no lo usaré para entregarle mi mida a quien la ha comprado… Ese Kimono rosa estaba destinado a mi felicidad, por eso no voy a ensuciarlo, prefiero que un nuevo Kimono se ocupe de entregarme envuelta en seda a mi triste destino._

 **Regalos oscuros…**

 _La boda está más cerca cada vez…_

 _Han llegado varias cajas a casa, mi traje de novia._

 _Capa tras capa mi madre y hermana las admiran y se emocionan, y yo sólo las miro sin mucho interés, aunque finjo emoción cuando me miran. En la última caja viene el Uchikake, la capa principal del traje de novia. De crespón de seda negra, con bordados en oro y plata y hermosos crisantemos rojos y blancos. No podía ser más adecuado… El crisantemo, símbolo real dice mi madre, pero que también, representa la muerte._

 **Fachada…**

 _Después de la fiesta de compromiso, Uehara ha insistido mucho en que salga en público con su hijo, quiere que todo parezca un romance de cuento, pero sólo nosotros tres sabemos que es una absurda farsa pagada con la "bondad" que le mostró a mi familia. Si no supiera que mi padre es capaz de cometer una locura para salir honrosamente de sus problemas, nunca hubiera consentido en esta absurda boda. Pero Uehara tiene todo el patrimonio de la familia Hououji en sus manos…_

 **La boda se acerca…**

 _Dentro de una semana, seré... la esposa Seizo…_

"Seré tu esposa pero nunca tu mujer"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Tu padre te ha comprado una esposa, pero no seré tu juguete sexual también, ante la sociedad seré una esposa digna, pero a solas seremos como un par de desconocidos"

"¡¿Qué?!... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Anais, eres tan hilarante! ¡JAJAJAJA!"

"No le veo la gracia"

"¡JA! De verdad… eres una estúpida"

"¡Oye patán no te permito que-

"¡A mí me permites lo que sea!. No te olvides que eres mía, te compré, eres un regalo más de mi padre, sólo un accesorio más, como mi deportivo, mi perro o mi membresía en el Club. Estamos comprando el paquete completo linda, no sólo los derechos superficiales. Tú serás mi mujer, y me darás un hijo, es parte del contrato"

 _Finaliza con tal cinismo que no puedo soportar más esto, así que me levanto y estoy por retirarme del privado en el restaurant de lujo en el que estamos, pero me detiene por la muñeca, con nada de tacto por cierto…_

"¡Espera! No vas a hacer una escenita, entramos juntos y saldremos juntos. Anda cariño, sonríe… no, así no, luces tensa, algo más natural… sí, así, vamos"

 _Estas estúpidas apariencias, tengo que guárdalas, es parte del trato. Seizo me ofrece su brazo y lo tomó, que asco Dios… ambos salimos del restaurant como una pareja de cuento, me subo al auto y el trayecto a casa inicia en total silencio._

 _Estoy tan harta de esto… ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?. Esto es demasiado injusto, como desearía… ey… un momento, este no es el camino a casa… Qué rayos… venía tan metida en mis propios pensamientos que no supe en que momento entró en la autopista._

"¿A dónde vas?, este no es el camino a mi casa"

"Te llevo a un lugar más romántico"

"Te dije que me llevaras a mi casa, no tengo intenciones de continuar en esta absurda cita falsa"

"Vamos, te vas a divertir"

 _No me gusta la sonrisa en su rostro, no me gusta para nada… ya nos hemos alejado de la ciudad…_

 _Este camino lo conozco, va al mirador Sorami, ¿Acaso este idiota cree que nos podremos románticamente a mirar las estrellas como todas la parejitas que van ahí?_

…

 _Ahí está el mirador, y hay varias parejas, al menos eso me tranquiliza… Pero ¿qué hace?, lo pasó de largo…_

"Te pasaste del mirador"

"Voy a un sitio más romántico"

"Para el auto quieres"

"No"

"Para ya" – _le ordeno pero sólo sube la velocidad, abrir la puerta y saltar justo ahora no es una opción, ¿qué pretende?_

 _Se mete por un camino de terracería, y en un claro despoblado, detiene finalmente el auto._

"Aquí es"

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Es un lugar romántico"

 _Qué puede tener de interesante este lugar, es bastante tétrico, solitario, y hasta luce peligroso, si esto no fuera Japón, temería que un loco asesino nos saldría de entre las ramas._

"Llévame a mi casa por favor"

"No, Anais, tenemos que conocernos mejor… si vamos a casarnos…"

 _No me gusta nada la forma en la que me mira, me giro para abrir la puerta, pero mete los seguros desde su control principal._

"Déjame salir"

"No"

"Seizo, ya basta de bromas, no es divertido, déjame salir"

"Y ¿a dónde iras? Te puede comer un lobo"

"Ya no existen lobos en Japón"

"No, te equivocas, yo diría que tienes a uno muy cerca"

"Seizo…"

"Como te lo dije en el restaurant, compramos todos los derechos, ¿de verdad crees que mi padre sólo quiere una dama de compañía para mí?, ¿una flamante esposa que dé la cara en los eventos sociales?. No querida, tu principal función es la de dar un heredero varón a los Uehara, para mantener la línea de sucesión y así la empresa quede en manos de mi padre, compramos una incubadora. Una mujer, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Me compró una mujer, una MUJER, y eso es precisamente lo que yo quiero…"

"Seizo aléjate de mí… por favor, déjame salir"

"No me tengas miedo, sólo piénsalo, vamos a ser marido y mujer, más vale que te vayas acostumbrando a mi cercanía, porque los bebés no vienen de Paris"

"Por favor, retírate"

"No, Anais, vas a ser mi esposa, es un hecho si es eso lo que te preocupa, así que no tiene nada de malo que exija mi derechos… ¡de una vez!"

"¡Suéltame!"

¡No Dios, No! ¡Lo que sea menos esto!

…

 _El sabor de sus labios es asqueroso y siento deseos de vomitar al sentir como entre mis gritos aprovecha para introducir su lengua en mi boca. ¡Qué asco Dios! Voy a vomitar..._

 _Esto es una pesadilla, no puede estarme pasando, Seizo comienza a tocar mi pecho por sobre la ropa, saboreando mi boca y mi saliva comienza a tornarse agria, mientras mis gritos ahogados por la asquerosa boca de Seizo apenas si hacen un mísero eco fuera de las ventanas cerradas el auto._

 _A pesar de que peleo el pequeño espacio en el auto no me permite mucha libertad de movimiento, ni espacio para escapar, y Seizo aprovecha para acariciar mis piernas mientras yo cada vez me hago más pequeña sobre mi misma tratando de protegerme. "Esas piernas, largas y suaves" debe pensar, me lo dice su mirada bañada de lujuria… más no se conforma con eso, pues lleva la mano bajo mi falda, más cerca del objeto deseado, sin embargo un acertado rodillazo en sus partes para nada "nobles" lo hacen retroceder y llevar la mano asaltante a su herido "ego" masculino._

"Maldita zorra" – dice antes abofetearla dos veces.

 _Vuelve a arremeter contra mí, y rasga la parte superior de mi vestido, dejando expuesta mi sopa interior. Me mira con lascivia y tomándome por los cabellos me hace girar sobre sí misma, lanzándome bocabajo contra el asiento el conductor, presionando mi cabeza contra el asiento, se sienta sobre mí y logra someterme, aprovechando para recorrer con sus asquerosas manos mi cuerpo a placer…_

 _Un sonido me hiela la sangre, es el sonido de un cinturón desabrochándose…_

"No te importa adelantar la luna de miel ¿verdad?" – dice mientras levanta el vestido exponiendo las prendas interiores

"¡Así no Seizo, así no!" – _le suplico_.

"¿No? – se burla –entonces ¿cómo?"

"Por las buenas, por favor, te lo suplico"

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Por las buenas, sin violencia"

"Vuélveme a suplicar, tal vez lo piense"

"Te lo suplico – _sí detesto suplicarle a este idiota, pero tengo que usar la inteligencia, ahora no hay cabida para mi orgullo, y Seizo es sin duda un idiota egocéntrico, el ego es su peor enemigo, y su estupidez mi mejor arma_ \- Por favor, trátame bien, ¿sí?, No quiero que mi primera experiencia sea así, se tierno, ¿Si? ¿Cariño?"

 _Siento que relaja la presión sobre mi cabeza._

"Con que quieres ternura ¿eh?... lo sabía todas la mujeres son iguales, se hacen las difíciles pero al final, todas quieren un hombre que las domine, sólo hay que saber domarlas… Bien linda, ya te estas portando como una esposa abnegada y obediente, como debe ser. Ven acá te voy a demostrar que soy un gran amante"

 _Por fin me libera y puedo girar, pero no me retiro del asiento del conductor, sino que me recargo en la ventana, y Seizo se posiciona sobre mí, yo le permito acercarse fingiendo sumisión, y está convencido de que ha ganado, gracias al cielo es sumamente estúpido…_

 _Comienza besarme el cuello y yo me forzó a relajar los músculos, necesito que se confíe un poco, sólo un poco, y mientras él se ocupa en "seducirme" echo mi cabeza hacia atrás como si disfrutara su asqueroso aliento sobre mi cuello, pero mi intención es golpear con mi cabeza el control de los seguros, y logro abrirlos, aunque claro, el ruido lo saca de concentración, pero yo finjo demencia y lo miró suplicante, como si de verdad deseara más de sus asquerosas caricias, el sólo me sonríe triunfante y prosigue, bajando su boca hacia mis pechos apenas cubiertos por mi brasier y con una de sus manos recorre mi muslo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna..._

 _Yo sólo necesito tiempo, miró para todos lados en busca de lo que sea que me sirva de arma, entonces meto una de mis manos hasta donde alcanza bajo el asiento ¡Eureka! Una llave mecánica, me estiro lo más que puedo para alcanzarla, ya casi… ya casi…_

"Seizo…" – mi voz suena lo más sensual que puedo pretender…

 _Y cuando él se acerca para besarme, lo beso mientras que mi mano finalmente armada se eleva para asestarle un golpe en la nuca._

"¡Aahh!"

 _Cae aturdido sobre mi pecho, abro por fin las puertas y me dejo caer fuera del auto, me levanto de inmediato y saco a Seiszo del auto arrastras, dejándolo tirado sobre el pasto como el animal que es, pero no está del todo inconsciente, se está quejando y se recobrará en cualquier momento. Entro de nuevo en el auto, cierro las puertas con seguro y arranco, dejando a Seizo en medio de la nada, la verdad no me importa lo que pase con él yo sólo quiero huir los más lejos que pueda._

 **Calles de Tokio…**

 _Vengo histérica, alterada, demasiado, pero me las arreglo para maniobrar el auto, me sorprende no tener ya a varios agentes de tránsito tras de mí, pues puedo asegurar que mi conducción es errática, pero no puedo hacer más…_

 _Al llegar a mi casa, freno el auto con un sonoro derrapón… Una vez a las puertas de mi casa, me quiebro totalmente y rompo a llorar sobre el volante del único testigo de lo que Seizo planeaba hacer…_

 _De pronto unos toquidos desesperados sobre la ventanilla me hacen levantar el rostro y brincar del susto ¡¿Seizo?!... No… sólo es Lulu._

"¡Anais! ¡Abre el maldito auto! ¡¿No me escuchas?! Llevo rato llamándote y no reaccionas"

 _Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, si ella llevaba ya rato llamándome o no, no lo sé, estaba totalmente desconectada del mundo. Entro un poco en razón al ver a mi hermana, abro la puerta de inmediato y me arrojo a llorar en sus brazos._

"¡Anais qué... ¡"

"¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Ya no puedo Lulu! ¡Ya no puedo!" –

"¿Qué te pasa hermana? ¿Qué te pasó?" – _me separa de ella para mirarme con preocupación._

 _Estoy hecha un desastre, tengo el cabello enmarañado, tengo el vestido hecho girones en la parte superior, y la parte inferior sigue arriba mostrando un parte de mi ropa interior, ni siquiera lo había notado, en aquel momento sólo sabía que tenía que alejarme de inmediato de ese lugar._

"Anais – _me dice con ojos desorbitados_ \- ¿QUÉ te pasó?"- _esta vez teme la peor de las respuestas._

 _Voltea a mirar el auto, sabe que es de Seizo, lo busca con la mirada pero no está, es evidente que ahí sólo estamos el auto y yo._

"¿Dónde está Seizo?"

 _Por respuesta yo sólo sollozo más y más fuerte hasta que comienzo a hiperventilar._

"Anais me estas asustando ¿Acaso los asaltaron? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué Seizo no viene contigo?"

 _Pero yo no puedo contestar, estoy histérica así que sólo lloro._

"Anais, dime que no te hicieron nada" _– me suplica_.

 _Pero sigo sin responder._

"No me digas… ¿Seizo? ¿Seizo tuvo que ver en esto?" – _me pregunta y su mirada comienza a cambiar, como si supiera lo que pasó._

 _Yo sólo asiento con la cabeza pues no puedo hablar._

"¿Fue él? ¡¿Él fue el desgraciado que te dejo así?!"

 _Asiento de nuevo y ella se pone furiosa._

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que algo andaba muy mal con esta absurda relación! – dice totalmente enfurecida – ¡Voy a matar a ese desgraciado!"

 _Me mira, y yo me dejo caer al suelo, me levanta como puede porque yo ya no siento fuerza en las piernas, y entró casi arrastras a mi casa._

 _Pero para nuestra mala suerte, mi padre venía saliendo de la cocina y vio toda la deplorable escena._

"¡Anais!"

 _Antes de tratar de mentir sobre lo que me ha pasado, Lulú le grita a mi padre llena de rabia el nombre del responsable y mi padre enloquece asegurando que en este momento ira a matarlo por atreverse a mancillar el honor de su hija, no importa que no haya logrado su cometido, aquí en Japón, el hecho de que lo haya intentado fue una afrenta contra el honor de la familia. Y sé que mi padre lo mataría sin duda, pero no deseo que vaya a la cárcel por su culpa, porque aunque toda la sociedad le daría la razón a mi padre, eso no cambia las leyes._

 _Al final logramos que se tranquilice un poco, y todo mundo se centra en tratar de ayudarme y atenderme, de verdad no estoy bien…_

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

 _No puede ser, es el colmo de la desfachatez, esta mañana han venido dos policías buscándome por agresión, mejor dicho, por un supuesto intento de homicidio y robo de vehículo, el cual por cierto esta justo a las puertas de mi casa estacionado… ¿puede esta situación ser más absurda?._

 _Sino fuera porque anoche mismo mis padres presentaron una denuncia por intento de abuso y teníamos los papeles en la mano, me hubieran llevado arrestada, pero la verdad ya no sé qué es peor._

 _La sociedad japonesa aun toma muy en cuenta el que dirán, y la reputación. Y este escándalo no va a favorecer en nada a mi persona…_

 _Como siempre, Seizo como hombre, no tiene mucho que perder…._

 **Días después…**

"Señor Hououji, somos gente civilizada, no hay porque cancelar el compromiso, le propongo un trato, si usted retira la demanda contra mi Seizo, yo retiraré la demanda contra mi querida futura nuera y todo seguirá su curso como lo planeado, y así su reputación no se verá tan afectada, usted sabe que la mujer tiene más que perder, hay que guardar el honor de la familia"

"¡Que insolencia!. Se atreve a hablarme de honor cuando es usted un cerdo que se aprovechó de la situación y presionó a mi hija a casarse con su asqueroso hijo, usted no tiene honor, usted no es más que escoria humana respaldada por sus millones. ¿De verdad cree que permitiré que mi hija se case con ese animal después de esto? ¡Esta usted loco!. Y no trate de chantajearme más con esa demanda, hoy ha salido el fallo a mi favor, y su demanda ha sido desestimada ya que se ha probado plenamente que mi hija actuó en defensa propia, incluso la demanda por robo ha sido desestimada también y el auto ha vuelto a su poder sin daño alguno, así que no me salga con esta estupidez, jamás retiraré la demanda contra Seizo ¡un cerdo como él debe pudrirse en la cárcel!"

"Cuide sus palabras mi estimado señor, está hablando de mi hijo"

"¡Y aquí estamos hablando del honor de mi hija, que ese animal quiso tomar por la fuerza!"

"No sea tan drástico, es una travesura de muchachos, además se van a casar, el daño hubiera sido reparado"

"¡¿Cómo se atreve?!"

"Vamos, tranquilícese, además no debe olvidar que todo su patrimonio está en mi poder. Le propongo entonces un nuevo trato, o retira la demanda y seguimos con los planes de matrimonio, o ustedes se quedaran en la calle, sin casa, sin dinero, y sin la nueva empresa que usted abrió gracias a mi generosidad"

"¡Generosidad de porquería! ¡Quédese con la casa, con la empresa y con todo! ¡Nada es suficiente para comprar la vida de mi hija! ¡Mucho menos su honor! ¿Ha escuchado bien?. Mi Anais no es un producto de trueque como lo es el inútil de Seizo, cáselo con otra si puede, aunque después de esto dudo mucho que cualquier familia respetable quiera emparentar con semejante basura"

"¿Ah, sí? Pues bien, ahora mismo me firmará los documentos para hacerme entrega de las propiedades" – retó el hombre, seguro que al señor Hououji le temblaría la mano para firmar pero…

El señor Hououji tomó la pluma con firmeza y para sorpresa de Uehara comenzó a firmar todos los papeles hasta el último.

"Aquí tiene, todo es ahora suyo. No se preocupe, desocuparemos la casa hoy mismo, para que tome posesión cuando quiera, podrá tener más propiedades y dinero que nadie, pero nunca tendrá honor ni será un hombre respetable de verdad, y eso es algo que jamás podrá comprar"

El señor Hououji se dio media vuelta y dejó el lugar.

Quizá en occidente, pensarían que el señor Hououji se quedó corto en sus ofensas, pero en Japón, esas últimas palabras habían sido tremendamente ofensivas, más que una bofetada a la madre.

El señor Uehara apretó los puños, esa maldita familia se había salido con la suya, ahora tendría que comenzar de nuevo…

Respecto a Seizo, tenía dos opciones. Una, mover sus influencias y sacarlo de la prisión que le había sido dictada, ganándose con esto la crítica de la sociedad por solapar a un delincuente, o, dejarlo ahí a pagar su condena, quitarse ese haragán de encima, y ser elogiado por todos como el padre que sacrificó su corazón pero cumplió con su deber.

La decisión era fácil… Bien, no tanto… Pese a no querer a Seizo, lo necesitaba libre, para casarlo y poder obtener el nieto varón que tanto deseaba…

Pese a las suplicas y lloriqueos de Seizo a su padre, fue finalmente procesado, mientras el señor Uehara posaba ante las cámaras de las revistas sociales como un padre desgarrado, que había tenido el valor de cumplir con su deber de ciudadano y de padre. Eso fue lo último que los medios escucharían del arrogante playboy Seizo Uehara por un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, bajo el agua ya movilizaba Uehara sus amistades para liberar a su hijo lo antes posible…

* * *

Sin embargo, pese que parecía que se había hecho justicia, no lo fue del todo, ya que, la reputación de la señorita Anais Hououji, quedó por los suelos.

Había estado envuelta en un escándalo, y casi había sido abusada, que horror, pobre chica, si pobre, porque la alta sociedad japonesa no perdonaba los escándalos, no, mucho menos que el honor de una mujer estuviera manchado. Ya que en Japón aun hoy en tiempos modernos, las mujeres abusadas no eran vistas como víctimas, sino como manchas al honor. Ningún hombre respetable querría nada con una mujer así.

Mucho se dijo de ella, que había intentado asesinar a Seizo, que había robado un carro, y aunque todo en defensa propia, nada cambiaba los hechos: Anais Hououji, era ahora la chica envuelta en un tórrido romance con el Playboy Seizo Uehara a quien casi mata en un arranque pasional… Esa era una de las muchas cosas que se contaban sobra ella, y entre verdades, pero también muchas mentiras, patrocinadas por el señor Uehara, se especulaba que de hecho, sí había pasado lo peor, es decir, que Seizo si había logrado su cometido, y había tomado la pureza de la chica.

¿Qué hombre respetable en Japón querría una esposa cuya honra estaba en total duda?

Como fuera, virgen aun o no, Anais ya no era una señorita respetable ante la rígida y muy obtusa alta sociedad japonesa, ahora ya no le quedaba ni su apellido ni su reputación. Si bien al perder toda su fortuna, algunas familias les habían dado la espalda, muchas otras seguían tratándoles como a iguales por su casta, pero ahora, con tantas mentiras y especulaciones rodeando a la chica, Anais ya no se consideraba digna de ninguna buena familia… No era más un prospecto de esposa…

Pero a ella no le importaba la gran cosa casarse o no. Ella tenía más que la reputación, tenía su inteligencia, y con ella los medios para salir adelante y enfrentar la vida, de forma victoriosa, ante cualquier situación, o eso se decía siempre así misma. Aunque en Japón… en un país donde se da tanta importancia al honor y la reputación, levantar el vuelo con las alas manchadas podía ser muy difícil…

Así desterrados de su reino, los Hououji, se movieron a una pequeña casita en un barrio miserable, pero habitado por gente buena, ya que los barrios pobres de Japón, a diferencia de muchos en el resto del mundo, no se veían habitados por delincuentes, sino sólo por gente de muy bajos recursos, pero muy buenos valores.

Apenas si tenía dos habitaciones, una pequeña sala-comedor, y un cuartito de lavado, donde generalmente o entraba la lavadora o entrabas tú. Como fuera, al no tener lavadora, ganaban espacio. Lulú ya ejercía su carrera, y era ella quien prácticamente mantenía la casa.

Pues como si Anais no tuviera ya suficiente, perdió el empleo que había conseguido poco después de la muerte de Chojiro, tener la mente ocupada le ayudaba a olvidar por un rato, pero pese a su buen desempeño, al haber aparecido en los periódicos, su jefe no quería tener empleados problemáticos sospechosos de intento de homicidio fastidiando la reputación de su negocio.

Ahora la chica buscaba empleo, estaba capacitada para los mejores puestos, sin embargo, tras el escándalo, las elitistas compañías en las que podía encontrar trabajo se negaban a contratarla.

Desesperada ante la situación de sus padres, Anais buscó un empleo, lo que fuera, no importaba si no estaba a su nivel académico, dinero era lo que se necesitaba. Así que mal que le pesara, toda su capacidad e inteligencia, fue aprovechada, en una pastelería…

 **…**

 _Hoy hace tres meses que trabajo en Pruniet, una pastelería de renombre, que cuenta con un área de café, y que es muy famosa por sus natillas, pero, aunque famosa, no deja de ser una pastelería, y yo, no dejo de ser sólo una mesera… a veces cajera…_

"Anais, lleva estos dos paquetes _Sookar Supurashi_ a la mesa 14"

"Sí"

Otra mesa, otro paquete…

"Aquí tienen sus paquetes _Sookar Supurashi_ "

"Gracias" – corearon las dos clientas.

"Oye deberíamos de llevarle algo a ella" – dice una de las clientas con la cabeza aun metida en la carta.

"Sí tienes razón, disculpe señorita me pueden preparar para llevar un… ¿Anais?"

 _Levantó la vista de la mesa donde estaba acomodando las malteadas y los pasteles, su voz me es familiar…_

"¿Marina?"

"¿Anais?" – Dijo otra voz conocida, y al voltear…

"¿Lucy?"

"Ey ¿qué haces aquí y vestida así? ¿Acaso trabajas de mesera aquí?" – _me pregunta Lucy confundida._

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso la aburrida y _glamorosa_ vida de una gerente te cansó?" – _bromea Marina._

Anais sólo bajó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza, ante lo cual Marina se arrepintió de su broma, parecía ser que Anais estaba susceptible y de ánimo bajo, Marina no lo había dicho con malicia, pero ahora se sentía fatal.

"An, ¿dije algo malo? Discúlpame por favor, creo que-

"Mn, no, no te preocupes – le sonrió – ¿cuándo volvieron a Japón?"

"A-apenas ayer, pero tú-

"¿Por qué estás trabajando aquí? ¿Y tu trabajo en Alfa Systems?" – _pregunta Lucy._

"Pues, es que…

"¡Anais! ¡Pronto! tenemos que ir a la mesa 3 recuerda que no se nos permite quedarnos a platicar con el cliente, muévete o nos van a regañar" – le llama otra empleada.

"Espera – _estoy por irme pero me detiene Marina_ \- ¿podemos ir a verte a tu casa esta tarde? ¿a qué horas sales?"

"A las siete, y no, no pueden ir a mi casa, ya no vivo ahí, yo las busco, ahora discúlpenme"

 _Me retiro junto con Misaki, una buena amiga y compañera de trabajo. Dejo a mis amigas perplejas pero no puedo arriesgarme a que me llamen la atención mis jefes, estoy aquí para trabajar, no para platicar. Aunque como quisiera sentarme a su mesa y compartir como antes…_

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" – le pregunta Marina a Lucy.

"No tengo idea, estoy tan confundida como tú"

 _Veinte minutos después, llevo la bandeja al mostrador, seguramente ellas se han ido ya… De pronto una mano toca mi hombro y una pelirroja esta frente a mi dándome un papel._

"Toma"

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Nuestros nuevos números de celular, dijiste que nos buscarías, pero dudo que puedas sin esto" – _me sonríe._

"Gra… gracias…"

"Ya nos vamos, no olvides llamarnos"

 _Se está retirando pero la llamo_ "Lucy, espera… - _saco una pluma de mi delantal y en un trozo del bock de cuentas anoto mi numero_ –dáselo a Marina también"

"Gracias" – _me sonríe y se retira del lugar. No sé… si hice bien en darles mi numero…_

 **Dos días después…**

 _Al fin salgo del trabajo y estoy camino a casa en el tren. Tengo dos llamadas pedidas, son de ellas… Aunque lo prometí, no les he llamado._

 _Llego a casa, papá está sólo, mamá ha salido a la tienda y Lulú aún no regresa de su trabajo, no volverá hasta pasadas las nueve…_

"Anais, por favor siéntate"

 _Papá luce desanimado, ¿arrepentido?, ¿qué te aflige querido padre?_

"Quiero, pedirte perdón… Perdóname, si no fuera por mis errores y mi cobardía, tú no hubieras tenido que pasar por esto"

"Papá yo-

"No, déjame hablar, yo sé que Iemon te presionó, por mi causa, tú tenías miedo que cometiera seppuku, como hizo el padre de Chojiro, y he de admitir que lo llegué a pensar… Y tú estabas dispuesta a sacrificarte por todos nosotros, por mi… perdóname, mi debilidad causo tu pena… No he sabido a ser buen padre…"

"No digas eso papá, has sido el mejor padre del mundo, si no fuera así, ¿crees que hubiera estado dispuesta a darlo todo por ti, por ustedes?"

 _Los ojos de papá se llenan de lágrimas y se abraza a mi pidiéndome perdón en repetidas ocasiones, y me promete ser más fuerte, promete tener la fortaleza de salir adelante y juramos que estaremos unidos como familia pase lo que pase…_

 _Un rato después llega mamá y las dos nos ponemos a preparar la cena, no es elegante, pero es comida, y lo mejor, la comeremos en familia, justo como siempre lo hemos hecho. No es la mesa de cristal, sino la compañía, lo que hacen de una comida algo especial._

 _Más noche llega Lulú y todos cenamos juntos, después de recoger nos vamos adormir. Otro día más se termina en la nueva vida de los Hououji…_

 **Una semana después…**

 _Comparto cuarto con Lulú, ella se levanta temprano y ya se ha dormido, pero yo no puedo dormir, tomo mi celular y veo las dos llamadas perdidas, ahora tengo también varios mensajes…_

 _Entre tantos y tantos pidiendo algo de explicaciones, a las que no he respondido, perece que se rinden y tratan por el lado más sutil, porque me topo con un mensaje en el que me invitan a Aokigahara, mejor conocido como "el bosque del suicidio", ¿es esto una señal Dios? Me digo irónica._

 _Aunque quisiera, no puedo ir, no tengo dinero para pagar los trenes…_

"¿Qué haces aún despierta hermana?"

"Lulú, perdona, ¿te he despertado?"

"Bueno, la luz del celular resulta algo molesta a veces…"

"Lo siento mucho, enseguida lo apago"

"Mmm ¿quién te escribe?" – _pregunta asomándose a mi celular._

"Lucy y Marina, me invitan a Aokigahara este domingo"

"¡¿Ese par?! ¡¿Han vuelto?! ¿Por qué no me habías comentado?"

"Se me pasó seguro… me las encontré por casualidad un día en mi trabajo. Todavía no saben lo que ha pasado con nosotros… "

"Oh ya veo. Y ¿piensas ir?"

"Claro que no, no tengo dinero para los boletos"

"Yo te los pago"

"No Lulú, ya bastante haces con llevar el peso de la casa"

"Anais gano bien, al menos lo suficiente, puedo permitirte ese pequeño lujo pese a todos los gastos, anda, ve, te hará bien hablar con alguien"

"No sé... no me siento con ánimos de hablar con nadie"

"No es bueno que entres en depresión ¿sabes?, ellas siempre han sido tus mejores amigas, no creo que juzguen, ¡Anda, diles que sí iras!" - _me anima._

"Pero Lulú-

"¡Dame acá!" – _me quita el celular y comienza a responder en mi nombre, avisando que nos veremos en la estación Shinkuji a las 8:00am este Domingo._

"Lulú te he dicho ya que no quiero ir"

"Y yo ya les he dicho que sí vas, cancélales si te atreves, será una falta de cortesía" – sonríe triunfante.

 _Ay esta hermana mía… que remedio._

…

 **8:00 am Estación Shinkuji…**

En pants y tenis rosas, camiseta de algodón blanca con una mariposa estampada, un pequeño bolso de tela, estoy esperando a que aparezcan.

"¡Any!" – _Una voz conocida, es Marina, seguida de Lucy que se aproximan a mí._

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días ¿ya lista?"

"Sí"

 _Apenas a tiempo, el tren llega y comienza el trayecto. Me siento extraña con ellas, pero lo cierto es que me siento rara con todo el mundo, después de lo que pasé… buen lo que pasó toda la familia, me siento algo desconectada._

 _De alguna manera creo que lo notan, así que no tratan de presionar, de momento… pero supongo que en algún momento de este viaje, intentarán indagar en los porqués de mi proceder._

…

 _Camino al bosque, comenzamos a platicar y entre tema y tema, ellas preguntan por lo que ha sido de mi vida, pero me las arreglo para que el tema se disperse en dirección a la vida de ellas, cosa que consigo, casi no hablo de mí. La verdad quisiera desahogarme, contarle esto a alguien más que a mi familia, porque hay algunas cosas que no le conté a ellos, por vergüenza y para no asustarlos más, pero de verdad, a veces, como hace falta contarle tus penas, no a tu familia, sino a un amigo… Pero, pese a sentirme querida y en total confianza con ellas, no puedo dejar de sentirme insegura, temerosa, incapaz de hablar del asunto y del porque los Hououji perdieron todo… No es por vanidad, es porque no me salen las palabras de la boca para decir "mi estúpido prometido intentó abusar de mi"_

 _No sé porque, siento tanta vergüenza, sé que la culpa no fue mía, y aun así , no puedo evitar sentirme tan culpable…_

 _Me distraigo un poco escuchando sobre sus vidas, y cada que intentan saber sobre mi desvío el tema hacia otro tópico…_

 **Bosque de Aokigahara…**

 _Al fin llegamos, y antes que se acaben los temas sobre ellas, yo inicio platica con respecto a este legendario y misterioso bosque._

"Sí, dicen que está encantado por todos los suicidas que han venido aquí" – me comenta Lucy.

"Pero desde la época Edo, muchas personas, niños y ancianos eran abandonados aquí a su suerte porque sus familias no podían hacerse cargo de ellos. Esas leyendas se cuentan desde hace siglos"

"Una vez oí que además de los suicidas, otras fuerzas sobrenaturales y misterios han sido siempre parte de este bosque, dicen que es mágico y que hasta tiene cientos de portales que conducen a mundos desconocidos" – _agregué a la conversación._

"¿Cómo el mundo de las hadas?"

"Algo así"

 _Rato después llegamos a la famosa Cueva del Viento, una gélida gruta hogar de miles de gusanos de seda, una de las maravillas y atractivos turísticos que esconde este bosque. Logró relajarme por segundos, pero siempre, siempre vuelve esta maldita tensión…_

"¡Qué belleza!" – _exclama Marina, y sí, es hermoso en verdad…_

 _Como los demás turista nos dispersamos aquí y allá viendo, admirando. Tomando fotos…_

"Y si nos salimos del sendero" – _sugiere de pronto la siempre traviesa y aventurera Lucy._

"¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a la gente que se sale del sendero? Sabes de sobra que el bosque es peligroso por sí solo, por su geografía y ecosistema, y esta cueva no está del todo explorada, podríamos perdernos, para eso están estas guías de soga, para evitar que uno se pierda, hay que seguirlas" _–le reprende Marina, pero su advertencia recae en oídos sordos, como siempre…_

"No pasará nada" – _dice saltándose las cuerdas del sendero. Comienza a adentrarse en una de las cuevas… Y aquí vamos de nuevo…_

"¡Lucy! ¡Vuelve aquí en este momento!"

"Ya pareces mi madre. Sólo quiero explorar"

"¡¿Explorar?! Estás loca. ¿Y sí te pierdes? ¿Y si te caes en una zanja? ¿Y si te rompes una pierna? ¡¿Y si-

"¿Y si te callas y me sigues? Si estás tan preocupada por mi acompáñame, ¿verdad Anais?"

"Bueno Lucy le doy la razón a Marina, estas cuevas no están del todo exploradas y podríamos perdernos, nadie sabría dónde estamos, mira hacia atrás somos las únicas turistas en esta zona, nuestro grupo ya está más adelante, nos quedamos atrás"

"Sólo quiero ver qué hay aquí"

 _La vemos desaparecer tras una pequeña abertura por la que apenas si pasa con gran dificultad._

"¡Ay esta niña!" –se queja Marina brincándose la valla resuelta a traerla de las orejas.

"¡Ey vengan aquí!" – se escucha gritar a Lucy.

 _Marina y yo nos miramos alarmadas. Yo también me brinco la valla y Marina y yo nos dirigimos al lugar temiendo que se haya lastimado, pero contrario a una desgracia nos encontramos con una cueva de maravillas._

 _Con estalactitas de hielo que emiten luz propia, nos encontramos con un jardín de estacas bioluminicentes._

"¡Es bellísimo!" – exclama Lucy fascinada.

"Ahí hay otra abertura, se ve una luz al fondo…"

"Pero muy al fondo" – dice Marina.

"Vengan vamos a ver"

"¡Lucy!... ay, no tiene caso… vamos…. ¡Si morimos quedará en tu conciencia!" – _le grita mientras la persigue, y yo sólo me rio._

"Jajaja" –Lucy también sólo se burla.

 _Las tres entramos en la abertura, caminamos, más adentro cada vez, esto está algo profundo, pero sí, se ve una luz al fondo, más brillante a cada paso, seguro es una salida, quizá Lucy encontró una salida alternativa, habrá que reportarla al personal de turismo del bosque…_

"Ey sí, es una salida" – _dice ahora que estamos a sólo metros de ella._

"Cuidado Lucy, quizá sale a un barranco de la montaña, ten cuidado al acercarte" – _le digo preocupada._

"Sí, tendré cuidado"

Por fin pudieron asomarse y lo que vieron las dejó sin aliento… Un pueblo a las faldas de esa montaña, y más al fondó, imponente y orgulloso, destellando en el sol, un enorme castillo de cristal, un castillo de tres torres que reconocieron de inmediato.

"No puede ser…"

"Esto es…"

"Céfiro"

* * *

¡Hola, hola, yo por aquí otra vez! Esta vez con el AnXParis que había prometido desde la otra historia (ya los años XD…), dado que esta historia está terminada, planeo que las actualizaciones sean semanales. Pero… con total honestidad… no prometo nada T.T… Respecto a al fic **_Llama Eterna_** , perdonen a quienes se quedaron picados, pero debido a que algunos lectores estaban mal entendiendo la trama, y a mi falta de tiempo para actualizarla más seguido, decidí retirarla y publicarla cuando hubiera los capítulos suficientes para evitar más confusión, porque como saben las conspiraciones están a la orden del día en mis fics, y las mismas suscitan confusiones si no muevo rápido la historia. Por otro lado debo informar que… ese fic se tardará aún en volver a salir T.T… Tuve que cambiar de casa y de país otra vez, gajes del oficio pero, el punto es que no he tenido tiempo de darle avance a tantas y tantas historias que están en proceso. Últimamente sólo he estado publicando las que ya están terminadas y ni así doy con el tiempo. Por ejemplo el fic que tengo en la sección de Saint Seiya como ya está terminado creí que saldría rápido porque los caps sólo necesitan una revisadita, pero la verdad es que ni para eso he tenido tiempo. Dios… ¡Dios, dame el tiempo necesario te lo pido!

Pero es un gusto volver aquí otra vez y deseo que les guste el fic a todos ustedes, disfrútenlo y espero saber de ustedes en sus reviews.

Por cierto… ¡Ya puedo usar la raya! ¡Al fiiiiiiin después de tantos años! Ustedes dirán que es una tontería emocionarse tanto por eso pero por años quise usar la raya divisoria en mis fics pero Fanfiction no me daba esa opción, ¡Y apareció! Es como si el cielo se abriera, y sólo por una raya T.T…


	2. Piel de Oveja

*…*…*

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magic Knight Rayearth son propiedad de las geniales CLAMP. El resto de los personajes son de mi autoría (con todo y sus fanarts XD). Muchas gracias por leer. Fic hecho sin fines de lucro por fans para fans.

*…*…*

 **Uchikake**

 **Piel de Oveja**

 _Han pasado trece años desde que se fueron… desde que tú te fuiste._

 _Todos dicen que no volverás, y comienzo a aceptar que es verdad… Además… Tengo responsabilidades que me obligan a seguir adelante…_

 _Heredar un reino no es cosa fácil._

 ** _"¿Por qué yo? Que sea hermano del antiguo pilar no me hace heredero del trono. Hay otros príncipes en Céfiro que bien podrían tomar posesión"_**

 ** _"Pero te han elegido a ti"_**

 ** _"Pero yo no quiero"_**

 ** _"Hazlo por tu hermana entonces, redímela de su pecado haciendo tú lo correcto …"_**

 _Ese fue un gran chantaje de los ministros… Y yo de idiota que me deje envolver… Hace 12 años que soy soberano absoluto, aunque aún no me han nombrado Rey, pues no me he casado, debo contraer matrimonio no sólo para acceder al título, sino para cumplir con el deber primordial: Dar un heredero… Pero eso estará solucionado en unas semanas…_

 ** _Dos meses atrás…_**

 _"Tienes que casarte"_

 _"Lo sé, pero sabes que no quiero, el matrimonio no debería ser una obligación…"_

 _"Amigo lo entiendo, pero al asumir el trono, asumiste también responsabilidades específicas, y… lo sabías, no pretendo sonar como los ministros de la corte, pero…"_

 _"Lo sé, ahora tengo un deber con el pueblo"_

 _"No lo veas así, mira, quizá si pones de tu parte, encontrarás a una chica linda de la que puedas enamorarte y –_

 _"Eso no está a discusión, ya lo intenté… Lo sabes bien… Sabes que no podré"_

 _"Paris… Amigo, quizá… - cayó sabiendo que no había excusa que valiera – Bueno… ¿qué planeas hacer entonces?"_

 _"Tomaré la opción que ofrecen"_

 _"¿Dejarás que el consejo elija por ti?" – preguntó el castaño asombrado._

 _"Tengo derecho a esa opción, y ya que tanto me presionan, que ellos se encarguen de eso, es su deber en caso que el soberano no elija"_

 _"Pero Paris-_

 _"Está decidido Ascot, que ellos elijan a la indicada"_

 ** _Y la indicada aparece…_**

 _Hoy habrá una cena íntima de gala, van a presentarme a mi futura esposa…_

 _"Es perfecta majestad, es refinada, es noble, bella, joven y sana, le dará un heredero fuerte" – dice el Ministro Ecxelom, la verdad no me intereso mucho en sus palabras pese a que él luce muy complacido por la "elección del producto"._

 _Yo sólo quiero terminar con esto…_

 _Llegamos al comedor y ahí me esperan otros ministros de la corte con sus esposas. Tomo mi lugar de honor y anuncian la llegada de mi casi prometida, sólo falta que yo dé el visto bueno… como sí eso les importara de verdad…_

 _Desde el dintel un general vestido con el uniforme de gala anuncia:_

 _"Presentando ante ustedes a la princesa feudal, Saudra De Arnauld hija de Lord y Lady Arnauld, señores del feudo de Antelor"_

 _Una joven de cabellos rubio paja y ojos amarillos como los míos, hace aparición en el salón. Es bonita, lo admito, pero, no podría competir… con ella._

En la entrada, vestida a la usanza de lo que bien podría describirse en la Tierra como renacentista italiano, una joven aguarda de pie, su vestido blanco con bordados dorados y rosas, reflejaba la opulencia de su casta, con una guirnalda de flores Blumar color rosa coronando su cabeza, simbolizando su pureza.

La joven hizo una reverencia en silencio y luego levantó el rostro para que el soberano pudiera verla bien.

 _Era bonita, si, una preciosa elección del consejo… elección_ _ **del**_ _consejo._

 _"Se bienvenida Saudra de Arnauld – digo, y sin pensarlo di mi "visto bueno", no tenía caso alargarlo más- Tienes mi aprobación, serás mi futura esposa"_

 _Un discurso muy escueto, lo sé, pero no estoy para formalidades e hipocresías, no puedo endulzar con miel mis palabras, si no son más que una mentira para ella. Sé que no podre amarla jamás, pero tal vez… tal vez llegue a quererla, pondré todo mi empeño en eso, no tiene caso que alguien más sufra por amor._

 _Sí, todo mundo se sorprendió con mis palabras, pues había un protocolo que seguir, frases que decir, permisos que pedir, meras formalidades sin importancia, ya que sus padres estaban encantados con esta boda, daba igual si yo pedía primero su bendición o no, la bendición ya estaba dada. Además yo sólo quería terminar con este circo…_

 _Las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar entre los presentes, quienes esperaban oír algo como:_ _ **"Saudra de Arnauld, me complace la visita de tan distinguida dama, se bienvenida a Touareg, espero, con la bendición de tus padres, me permitas cortejarte, para entonces si me consideras digno de tu amor, tener el honor de pedir tu ser en matrimonio, para que seas, la futura reina de Cefiro**_ _"… De hecho esperaban oír precisamente_ _eso_ _, lo tenía todo anotado en el pergamino que me habían dado para aprenderme desde hacía tres días…_

 _Y qué más da, con palabras de más o de menos, no cambio mi situación…_

 _La joven sonrió, bajó la vista con decoro, hizo otra reverencia y fue flaqueada por sus padres quienes me reverenciaron gradeciendo la deferencia hacia su hija. Todo mundo se mostraba feliz… menos yo, yo sólo sonreía como una cortesía, como un actor que actúa su papel a la perfección, pero no era una sonrisa real._

 _"Excelom no hay motivo para retrasar las cosas, puedes hacer el anuncio al pueblo" – le ordeno a mi ministro, uno de los más felices con la noticia y este se apresta a cumplir mi orden._

 _"Sí majestad"_

* * *

 **Época Actual…**

 _Al día siguiente, sin casi pensar siquiera, me vi en el gran balcón de palacio, con el pueblo ahí abajo, del brazo de Saudra, saludando, e intercambiando con ella frente a todos, los brazaletes que sellaban nuestro compromiso…_

 _Estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás…. Hace dos meses que me prometí con Saudra, los ritos ya han sido llevados a cabo, ya sólo falta la ceremonia en que hemos de unirnos para siempre…_

"¿Cuánto falta ya para la boda?" – _me pregunta mi fiel amigo sacándome de mis pensamientos, casi me había olvidado que estaba aquí._

"Tres semanas" – _respondo escueto_.

"Caray, es tan repentino que casi no lo creo"

"Menos yo… pero… Es una chica dulce y cariñosa, estoy seguro que llegaré a quererla"

"¿De verdad lo crees?" – _me dice Ascot incrédulo_.

"Tengo que quererla…"

"Esa respuesta no me complace... Paris, ahora que está hecho el compromiso de forma oficial, no puedes retractarte y lo sabes"

"No pienso hacerlo"

"Sé que no lo harás… por eso te lo digo, aun estás a tiempo…"

"¿Ascot? Sí te escuchaste a ti mismo ¿verdad?. Me pides que no me retracte y al mismo tiempo… ¿me incitas a hacerlo?"

"No te pedí que no te retractaras, te recordé que no puedes, por eso mismo es mejor que lo hagas ahora"

"Eee… – _mi mente quedó en blanco_ –amigo… sigo sin comprender"

"Paris ella sí te quiere, o eso parece, tienes que respetarla, esto no es un juego, tienes que darle su lugar como tu futura esposa desde ahora, sabes lo que implica. Sí crees que no la amarás, rompe con todo, justo ahora, es mejor dar unas cuantas disculpas y explicaciones ahora, que pasar culpándote toda la vida y explicándote el porqué de cada día"

"¿No se supone que deberías darme buenos consejos?" _– bromeo._

"Este ES un buen consejo" – _me dices serio, casi molesto._

"Sabes que no tengo motivos para romper este compromiso"

"¿Qué tal el motivo de no cometer el peor error de tu vida?"

"No lo será…"

"¿Seguro?"

"Llegaré a quererla, creo que ya le tomé aprecio, en estos dos meses, sí, le tengo aprecio"

"El aprecio no es amor, mucho menos la base para un matrimonio"

"¿Desde cuando eres experto en estos temas?" – _me rio un poco._

"Paris te estoy hablando en serio" _– me dices algo ofuscado._

"Ya, ya… Por algo se empieza…" – _suspiro resignado._

"Paris…"

"Es una gran chica, de verdad, seguro se ganará mi cariño, Saudra es cariñosa, dulce, atenta, pese a provenir de familia aristócrata es gentil y amable con todo mundo, si vieras como trata al personal del servicio cuando visita el palacio, será una gran reina, compasiva y justa"

"Bueno, si tú lo dices… Sí estás seguro de esto, no me queda más desearte la mayor felicidad"

"Gracias amigo"

 _Te levantas y me abrazas, y yo correspondo tu abrazo buscando apoyo, y más que nada, creer en mis propias palabras, porque de verdad, tengo miedo de hacer a Saudra muy infeliz._

 **Feudo de Antelor, Castillo Arnauld…**

"¡Eres una estúpida!"

Una pobre joven del servicio caía al suelo con una mano roja marcada en sus mejillas.

"¿Acaso no puedes hacer las cosas bien? ¡Este vestido cuesta más que tu miserable vida y lo has arruinado! ¡Sabes que una mancha de té de casba no se quita de la ropa!"

"¡Por favor señorita Saudra perdóneme, no ha sido mi intención, fue un accidente!" – suplicada la chica poniéndose de pie.

"¡Haré que te echen del castillo!"

"¡No por favor, mi padre está muy enfermo, necesito el trabajo, se lo suplico!" – gimió acercándose y tratando de tomar las manos de Saudra entre las suyas para suplicar.

"¡¿Qué te pasa insolente?! – Espetó Saura soltándose de un tirón - ¡¿quién te crees para tocar a la futura reina de Céfiro?!"

"¡Perdone señorita!"

"¡Majestad!. No lo olvides, soy tu futura reina"

"Ma-majestad… "

"Mucho mejor… Hmm… Dime Lauril, ¿qué pasaría si mando que los echen a ti y a tu viejo padre de mi castillo? Sabes que puedo convencer a papá de hacerlo"

"¡No señori- Ma-majestad!, le suplico, mi padre ha sido fiel jardinero de su familia toda su vida, si nos echan… no tendremos a dónde ir, papá está muy enfermo, no tenemos parientes, este castillo es todo lo que tenemos, por favor" – decía la chica con los ojos húmedos.

"Mmm… Pídeme perdón"

"Perdóneme por favor"

"No así, de rodillas"

"¿Q-ue?"

"De rodillas, suplica a la misericordia de su excelencia, tal vez te perdone, y decida no echarlos, ni a ti ni al vejestorio de tu padre, que sólo ocupa espacio muerto en el castillo como un costal de arena, bien podríamos usar su casucha como almacén…"

La chica sintió rabia al oír a Saudra expresarse así de su padre, pero también terror de que los echaran, así que sin opción, tuvo que humillarse ante la arrogante mujer.

"Por favor" – inició de rodillas.

"Bah, esfuérzate más, aún puedo ver tu rostro"

Y bajando la cabeza hasta casi tocar el suelo con la boca suplicó de nuevo –"perdóneme, por favor, por favor, se lo suplico" – decía mientras el suelo se mojaba con amargas lágrimas.

"Mmm bien, lo haces bien... Bueno, te perdono por hoy, pero esta semana sólo se te pagará la mitad de tu sueldo, ¿entendido?"

"Pero…"

"¡¿Entendido?!"

"S-sí señorita… ¡quise decir Majestad!"

"Bien, puedes retirarte"

La joven tomó la vajilla y la charola de servicio y dejó la habitación de Saudra, mientras su madre venía entrando…

"Hija que emoción, la boda ya - ¡¿Pero qué le pasó a tu vestido?!"

"Ah la estúpida Lauril, derramó mi té por error sobre mi vestido… es que uno ya no consigue buena servidumbre"

"Oh cielo santo ¿te has quemado?"

"No, sólo ha sufrido mi vestido"

"Oh… ha quedado arruinado… lo descontaré de su paga"

"Ya se lo dije madre"

"Bueno, no hay porque afligirnos por un vestido ¿verdad?. Ahora que seas reina, tendrás cientos de vestidos de la más fina tela, y joyas, y apuesto que la servidumbre de palacio es mucho más competente que la que tenemos aquí"

"Sin dudar madre. Aaah ya me imagino… ¡La de fiestas que disfrutare! Todos me amaran y reverenciaran, y le daré a Paris unos hijos preciosos. ¿Te imaginas madre? Yo, la madre del futuro rey o reina de Céfiro!"

"¡Sí mi amor, serás la corona de este reino floreciente!"

 **Palacio de Céfiro, biblioteca principal…**

"No te ves muy convencido"

"La verdad Latis…"

"No estás contento con la boda"

"No… Sé que Paris ha aceptado esto como una responsabilidad nada más, pero no quiere a esa mujer, no me gustaría que se atara a una joven que lo hará infeliz, ya hablé con él pero no cambiará de decisión"

"¿Crees que hará infeliz a la joven Arnauld?"

"No, en realidad, creo que será ella quien lo haga infeliz a él"

"A qué te refieres ¿acaso no te agrada? ¿hay algo malo con ella?"

"En apariencia nada, ella es perfecta, pero… no lo sé, hay algo en su gentileza que no me convence""

"No te comprendo… parece una buena mujer, siempre se ha portado bien con todos cuando viene al castillo"

"Precisamente porque _parece_ una buena mujer. Hay algo en ella… algo que no puedo creer de su amable proceder…"

"No será simplemente que estás más a favor de la Guerrera Mágica?"

Clef le dedicó a Latis una mirada severa y el otro se dio cuenta de lo atrevida que había sonado su afirmación.

"Perdóname Gurú Clef no quise ofenderte, sé que eres una persona justa e imparcial, sólo que no comprendo tu desconfianza hacia Saudra"

"Latis… no es deferencia hacia Anais, hace mucho que ella se fue, y no espero que vuelva. La verdad es…. Es que no he vivido tanto para nada… algo no me convence de Saudra, pero entiendo tu reacción, yo mismo no tengo pruebas contundentes para pensar así de ella, hasta ahora ha demostrado ser una chica excelente… pero… no lo sé… quizá tengas razón…" –admitió derrotado el Gurú, a fin de cuentas Saudra no había hecho nada ni medianamente reprochable hasta ahora.

"Creo que sólo estás preocupado por Paris, pero al final él tomó su decisión, sólo podemos respetarla"

"Lo sé…"

* * *

 **Planeta Tierra, Casa Hououji…**

Anais había estado taciturna toda la tarde, desde que había vuelto del paseo con sus amigas.

"Ay hermanita –dijo Lulú sacándola de sus pensamientos –quizá fue una mala idea obligarte a ir a ese paseo…"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices Lulu?"

"Es que has estado tan retraída hoy… ¿pasó algo malo?... ¿Acaso… acaso ellas te rechazaron al saber que nosotros-

"Claro que no, ni siquiera lo saben… Además ellas jamás me harían eso. Es sólo que… removí viejos recuerdos… eso es todo"

"Ya veo… nuestros buenos tiempos de adolecentes ¿eh?. Cuando la familia estaba estable… pero, no te preocupes hermanita ¡Te aseguro que volveremos a levantarnos!" –trató de animar convencida de que An extrañaba tiempos mejores de los Hououji cuando gozaban de renombre y fortuna.

Sin embargo, a Anais poco le importaban ahora esas cosas. No podía creer lo que habían descubierto…

Merodearon el pueblo y descubrieron que en efecto, era Céfiro, confirmación que llegó de las risas escandalosas de una peli rosa que parloteaba en el mercado con unas vendedoras. Caldina…

Ninguna se atrevió a salir de su escondite, sólo observaron por largo rato… querían investigar ¿acaso había existido siempre este portal entre mundos?

Se habían decidido a volver a su mundo, para comprobar, si el portal estaba abierto, si el tiempo se había detenido, si cabía la posibilidad de que ese portal fuera permanente y su conexión directa con ese mundo, y la respuesta a este ultima interrogante fue, sí. Y aunque el tiempo parecía aún transcurrir un poco más lento en la Tierra, al menos ya no se traducía en milésimas de segundo.

Habían pasado toda la tarde hablando de eso, y habían decidido volver la semana siguiente… bueno, en realidad Lucy y Marina lo habían decidido, porque lo que era Anais no estaba segura de querer hacerlo…

 **Siguiente semana, Bosque Aokigahara…**

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué fuerza la había motivado asistir a la cita? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que estaba ahí de pie frente a la estación, arreglada como si de una cita con su prometido se tratara.

Con un vestido de vaporosa gaza y piel de durazno, en color rosa pálido que le llegaba justo a la rodilla, de un precioso vuelo y sin mangas, tacones de 8cm y una coqueta diadema de tela que aunado al conjunto resaltaba la lozanía e inocencia de sus facciones así como el tenue rubor natural de sus mejillas, y ese precioso cabello rubio que ahora largo lucia suelto en su esplendor. De las pocas joyas que le quedaban llevaba un brazalete dorado con una incrustación de nácar rosa en forma de corazón y un modesto collar de perlas falsas pero bastante coqueto. Demasiado elegante para quien planea hacer traviesa por un bosque…

Lucy y Marina llegaron al poco rato, aunque vestidas de una forma más modesta, porque si planeaban ir al castillo, caminarían un largo tramo desde la entrada de la gruta, eso sin contar el tramo mismo del bosque Aokigahara cuya cueva se encontraba más allá del primer kilómetro.

Se preguntaron en qué pensaba Anais al llevar tacones e ir vestida así para una caminata por terreno agreste, pero maliciosas y juguetonas, sacaron en silencio sus conclusiones del porqué. Aunque igualmente no lo entendían… An estaba comprometida, o eso habían leído por la red hacia unos meses…

Quizá, pensaron, sólo era la coquetería natural de picar a un viejo amor del pasado, vanidad femenina, y sólo eso…

 **Castillo de Céfiro, Jardín lateral Este…**

Llegar ahí había sido todo un desafío, y no, no llegar al castillo, sino al jardín, ya que los guardias se habían negado a dejar entrar a un trio de frescas e indecentes que se decían ser nada más y nada menos que las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas, y si no fuera que la discusión que iniciaron había llamado la atención del General Ráfaga y este había logrado reconocer a las chiquillas que ahora no eran tan chiquillas sino unas lindas mujeres jóvenes, Marina seguro habría convertido en brocheta al guardia con su propia lanza.

Marina había dejado de ser impulsiva e imprudente, pero que el guardia le dijera " _Las mujeres de la noche no están permitidas dentro del Castillo_ " había sido razón suficiente para sacar a la asesina que llevaba dentro…

Y es que, las costumbres de Céfiro eran mucho más conservadoras y modestas en cuanto a vestimenta femenina se trataba, todo lo contrario a las japonesas, donde el mostrar la pierna en exceso era normal y bien visto.

Y Marina llevaba un mini short de mezclilla con una sencilla camisa holgada con la bandera de Estados Unidos en glitter y pedrería y bajo esta una blusa de tirantes roja, rematando con unos tenis coquetos.

Y Lucy, cuya blusa azul pálido de manga corta y gaza de algodón, que le llegaba a medio muslo, dejaba traslucir la blusa de tirantes entallada blanca y el short que llevaba debajo, el cual a ojos de Cefiro parecía un pololo muy corto. Esto... era demasiado para un cefiriano… ¡Ni las chicas de las tabernas usarían semejante atuendo!

Pero gracias a Ráfaga, ambos soldados no sólo las habían dejado pasar, sino que habían tenido que pedir mil y un disculpas, y el rojo cereza no dejaba sus rostros tras la reprimenda y caer en cuenta de su error. ¡Habían ofendido a las Guerreras Mágicas! ¡Que bochorno!

Después de su atropellada bienvenida, Ráfaga las había dejado en el jardín, y había corrido a avisar a los demás ¡Vaya gusto les iba dar volver a verlas!

La primera en saberlo fue Caldina quien enviando a su marido a correr el chisme, es decir, la noticia… había salido a recibirlas en su muy particular forma.

"¡No puedo creer que sean ustedes!"

La mujer con su escandalo había servido de guía para aquel que al ori a Ráfaga, había salido como tempestad hacia el jardín, con el corazón latiéndole como tambor, sentía que las piernas no le daban la potencia suficiente para correr tanto como desearía… ¡Volar! eso desearía, confirmar que no era un engaño o una confusión, confirmar que ella había vuelto…

Y al llegar al jardín, ahí parada, como un sueño, estaba ella… su único y verdadero amor… Había cambiado y al mismo tiempo le parecía la misma, sólo que más hermosa, más mujer…

Mientras la morena acaparaba toda la atención de las chicas, él se acercaba a paso lento, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, que la tierra había dejado de ser estable, y que era un colchón de agua lo que ahora estaba bajo sus pies.

Y de pronto ocurrió, sus miradas se cruzaron, y por alguna razón, para ellos dos, el tiempo se detuvo en seco…

Caldina seguía con su perorata, pero sólo Lucy y Marina escuchaban. Anais había dejado de oír otra cosa que no fuera el latir de su corazón… Paris, él, estaba ahí, ahí, una vez más… No podía creer que su sola visión causara tal revolución en su interior, pero ahí estaban, todas esas emociones, y… se sentían… muy bien…

Con paso lento acortaron la distancia entre ellos, sin percatarse tomaron las manos del otro, un choque eléctrico los invadió, como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si fuera aquel día en que le dijo _"Nunca te olvidaré, vivirás siempre en mi corazón"…_ como si jamás hubiera tenido que irse…

Estaban ahí… ella… él… El mundo podría estallar en ese momento y ellos no se enterarían.

Paris estaba a punto de estrecharla entre sus brazos, para no volver a soltarla jamás, y ella ansiaba ese abrazo, esa protección y ese amor que tanto necesitaba, pero todo, todo eso se quebró cuando…

"¡¿Con que te vas a casar Paris?!" –la voz emocionada y picara de Marina se estrellaba como flecha en esa burbuja que los había estado envolviendo, haciéndola estallar como bomba de jabón.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par por la dolorosa frase…

Al parecer habían estado contemplándose porque más que sólo un par de segundos, de hecho lo hicieron el tiempo suficiente para que las otras dos notaran a Paris, para que lo saludaran sin recibir respuesta, y para que Caldina tuviera tiempo de explicar _"No le hagan caso, ha estado así de distraído desde hace un par de días, es lógico, se casa en dos semanas"…_

"¿Qué…?" –preguntó Paris a Marina, saliendo de su trance, como si de verdad no supiera de que le hablaba la chica, ¿él iba a casarse?... Oh no… era verdad… Iba a casarse y no con la mujer a quien sostenía las manos.

"Sí –contestó Lucy –Caldina nos comentaba que por eso estás tan distraído, te saludamos y no nos respondiste, pero te perdono, es obvio que estés nervioso por la boda…"

"¿Te vas a casar?" –el dejo de tristeza y desconcierto en la actitud de la Rubia desarmó al Príncipe.

"Yo…"

"¡Anais también va a casarse! ¡Vaya coincidencia!" –soltó de pronto Lucy con su jovialidad característica.

"¡¿Qué?! – Paris la miró reprochante y su voz era una mezcla de desconcierto y enfado, pero pronto cambió su actitud porque sabía que no tenía derecho… -Yo… vaya… que… que bien –le sonrió con tristeza –es… es… -sintió que le estallaban de pronto una tremendas ganas de llorar, pero no dejó salir ninguna lagrima, y ecuánime apoyado en su ego masculino, interpretó el mejor papel de su vida: el de un hombre feliz -¡Que gusto me da por ti! ¡Que chico más afortunado!"

 _Y yo que pensé que te dolías por mí, al saber que me casaría… que tonto soy, seguramente fue mi imaginación… era lógico…. Después de tantos años… tenías derecho a seguir con tu vida…_

Ella sólo sonrió bajando la mirada.

 _Y yo que por un momento creí que había encontrado la fuerza que me hacía tanta falta… que ilusa eres Anais…_

"Con que está pequeña rompe corazones también se nos casa ja ja ja ¡ya era hora!. Y ¿Quién es el afortunado?"

"Su nombre es Seizo, Caldina –se adelantó a responder Lucy –es un heredero de un muy rico empresario"

"¿Empri..siro?"

"Em-pre-sa-rio. Es… cómo decir… -comenzó Marina preguntándose cómo explicar –es como la aristocracia de nuestro mundo, si lo podemos llamar así en la época actual"

 _"Un noble… –pensó Paris –Claro… no podía ser menos, siempre pensé… que tu habías nacido para ser una reina"_

"¡Oh! ¡¿Y cuantos feudos tiene?!" –preguntó Caldina.

"Pues…" –Lucy rascó su cabeza, ¿feudos? ¿Cómo explicar eso?...

"Muchos, su empresa tiene filiales en tres países de Asia así que, es una… dote respetable jajaja" –finalizó Marina.

Anais estaba sorprendida escuchándolas… ¿Por qué habían dicho eso? ¿Se habían enterado de su compromiso con Seizo? Y si era así ¿acaso no se habían enterado del escándalo que los había arruinado?

"Marina… ¿Cómo... cómo se enteraron de…"

"¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí! Nos enteramos por las redes amiga, ¡Felicidades!"

"¿Po-por las redes?"

"Sí, por unos conocidos, un poco antes de volver a Japón, hace unos meses. –le confirmó Lucy –Me alegro mucho, sé que estuviste muy triste luego de la muerte de Chojiro... Pero me da gusto saber que de nuevo encontraste el amor"

 _"¿Chojiro? ¿De nuevo?..._ " – se preguntó mentalmente Paris.

"Muchas felicidades de verdad, espero recibir mi invitación"-finalizó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

Anais estaba desconcertada, sus amigas sabían del compromiso, pero, no sabían lo que había pasado después… Pensó en aclarar las cosas pero el repentino abrazo de Paris la dejó sin habla.

"Felicidades de verdad… -Paris la abrazó tan fuerte, tan fuerte, como no resignándose a perder algo muy preciado, pero sabiendo que debía dejarlo ir… Después de unos segundo que parecieron eternidad, se separó un poco y tomándola de ambas manos tiernamente la miró a los ojos –Espero que seas muy feliz, ese chico debe ser el hombre más afortunado de tu mundo… Debe ser un gran hombre si logró robar tu corazón…"

Anais sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta, y ganas de romper a llorar. ¿Seizo un gran hombre? ¿Ser feliz?... Su vida estaba siendo todo lo contrario, y ahora… ahora se ponía simplemente peor y peor… Pero haciendo gala de autocontrol, sonrió y mirando a su antiguo amor y agradeció sus parabienes.

"Gracias, lo seré…" – _claro…_

No tenía caso alguno comentar sus desgracias, era algo íntimo y ni siquiera venía al caso… Paris ahora estaba por casarse… dudaba que tuviera interés en escuchar tragedias ajenas. Pero como le hubiera gustado decirle: _¡Lo odio, odio al imbécil con el que me iba a casar, todo fue una farsa, un engaño, una pesadilla¡… Solo quiero irme lejos… tengo tanto miedo, me siento tan sola…_

 _Aún… Te amo…_

Una joven ataviada con finas ropas se acercaba por los jardines, y a la distancia divisó al objeto de su interés, rodeado por tres... La joven Saudra se aproximó con paso veloz y se interpuso entre Paris y las jóvenes.

"Amor mío te había estado buscando" –dijo con aires de gran señora, pero sin mirar siquiera a Paris pues clavó su mirada en las mujeres, como quien quiere imponerse ante un usurpador.

 _"¿Amor mío?"_ –pensaron interrogantes las tres.

"Saudra… -Paris resintió como nunca la llegada de Saudra… pero decidió usarla para apoyar su papel de hombre sereno –… ¡Qué bueno que llegas! te quiero presentar a unas muy queridas amigas mías"

Saudra miró estupefacta a las mujeres… _¡¿Esas?!_ ¿Amigas de Paris? ¿De cuándo? ¡¿De sus días de soltero?!. Saudra simplemente no daba crédito al ropaje de esas mujeres, ¿qué era eso? _¡¿Ropa interior?!_ pensó escandalizada y con gran desprecio. Esa joven de cabello rojo portaba los más indecentes pololos de toda la historia, la otra tipa a su lado de azules cabellos, un atuendo similar al de la otra _faciléa_ , y la rubia, sólo llevaba encima un fondo corto, del tipo de camisón que se usaba debajo de los vestidos… ¡Pero que escandalo! ¡¿Qué hacían estas meretrices en Palacio?!

"¿Quiénes son estás mujeres? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Un palacio no es lugar para este tipo de cortesanas ¿cómo te atreves a humillarme pretendiendo presentarme con unas _faciléas_?"

"¡Saudra!"

"¡Niña!" –Paris y Caldina le riñeron pero ella no escuchaba.

"¡No! ¡Soy tu futura esposa! ¡¿Qué clase de mala broma es esta?! ¡Exijo que las echen del palacio de inmediato!"

"Si no te disculpas ahora mismo, la única que saldrá de inmediato de este palacio serás tú Princesa Saudra"

La autoritaria voz de Gurú Clef se escuchó tras la joven y al voltear, Saudra vio cómo su ilustrísima el máximo hechicero de Céfiro se aproximaba, seguido de una comitiva pequeña pero compuesta de gente influyente, entre ellos el supremo general Ráfaga y el Canciller real, ante lo cual hizo una pequeña reverencia, ya que mientras no fuera la Reina de Céfiro, tenía que atenerse al protocolo que le correspondía.

"Su ilustrísima… lamento mi exabrupto... pero… ¡Es que Paris ha querido humillarme trayendo a estas mujeres ante mi presencia, una joven decente como yo, no debe mezclarse con esta clase de _faciléas_!"

"Paris, ¿acaso no le has dicho a tu futura esposa quienes son _estas mujeres_?" –reprendió el mago.

"No me ha dado tiempo gurú Clef, estaba justo por presentarlas, cuando Saudra inició todo este alboroto"

"Bien, entonces lo aclararé yo. –Inicio con ese porte que sabía imponer respeto y sabía hacerse escuchar –Saudra, estas mujeres a quienes has tenido el atrevimiento de llamar meretrices y _faciléas_ , son a quienes todo Céfiro les debe la vida, incluida tú y tu familia. Estas mujeres son nada más y nada menos que Las Guerreras Mágicas, a quienes debes incluso más respeto que a mí porque por ellas estamos todos aquí. Y es un respeto que deberás mantener aun cuando te hayas convertido en reina, ¿te ha quedado claro?"

Saudra miró a las mujeres con incredulidad y desdén y luego miró al jefe gurú, ¿acaso estas rameras… eran las guerreras mágicas?

La mirada de Saudra no pasó desapercibida para Clef quien de inmediato retó.

"¿Te atreves a dudar de mi palabra niña?"

"¡No!... –Saudra sabía que sería un error terrible retar al gran gurú, más aún si no estaba casada todavía, así que acorralada, no le quedó más que desplegar toda su hipocresía -¡Les ruego me disculpen, todos ustedes!... Es que… sus ropajes… Gran Gurú le suplico me perdone, y comprenda, la vestimenta de estas doncellas es muy confusa…"

Clef volteó a mirar las ropas de las chicas, pero acostumbrado a haberles visto siempre de corto, no le extrañó y continúo.

"Comprendo que sus ropas te parezcan demasiado extrañas y discordantes con las costumbres de Céfiro, pero harías bien en recordar, como todos sabemos, que las guerreras mágicas han venido desde otro mundo, en otra dimensión, así que no tienen por qué lucir como nosotros. Debido a que ignorabas quienes eran, y tu educación ética de lo que una mujer debe ser, perdonaré tu falta, por esta vez, pero te advierto que no deberá volver a repetirse. ¿Te ha quedado claro?"

"S-sí señor"

"Bien. –ignorando por completo ahora a la muchacha, Clef cambio su cara de seriedad por una luminosa sonrisa cuando dirigió su mirada nuevamente a sus niñas –Bienvenidas de nuevo hijas del planeta Luz, que gran alegría verlas de nuevo" –dijo contemplado por un momento en las bellas mujeres en las que sus niñas se habían convertido.

Luego y en un acto inesperado por todos, se acercó a abrazar a cada una.

Saudra quedó atónita con el acto. Si el estoico y esquivo Jefe Gurú se había acercado a abrazar a ese trio de indecentes que se decían las guerreras mágicas, con semejante familiaridad, mejor se andaba con cuidado en la forma que las trataba.

Las chicas por su parte aún estaban contrariadas, ¿y quién era este apuesto hombre joven que les daba tan calurosa bienvenida? De alguna manera les parecía familiar pero…

"Perdón… pero… ¿Quién... eres?" –preguntó con cierta timidez Lucy.

"Pero… ¿no me reconocen mis niñas?... Claro –sonrió con indulgencia –ustedes no me habían visto en los últimos cinco años… Hace cinco años que tengo esta nueva apariencia. Pero soy yo, Gurú Clef"

"¡¿Queeeeé?!" -¡Pero eso no podía ser! Este, este… ¡Este modelo de revista medieval era Clef?

"Ha cambiado mucho ¿no?" –preguntó Ascot tomando a Clef del hombro.

Ascot prácticamente no había cambiado, sólo que ahora su flequillo era más corto dejando al descubierto esos precisos ojos verdes, y el resto de su cabello era más largo, a los hombros, apariencia que lo hacía lucir muy guapo.

"Entonces… ¡eres tú!" –la pelirroja sin tardar e impulsiva como todos los Leo, se lanzó nuevamente a los brazos del gurú para está vez corresponder con gran cariño el abrazo del hechicero.

Cosa que luego imitaron las otras dos, aunque con menos efusividad, una por su naturaleza más tímida y sus propios temores, y otra, porque tenía cierto historial pendiente con el Gurú.

Saudra no salía de su asombro, esas indecentes… ¿Serían de verdad las Guerreras Mágicas?

Ellas eran más que una leyenda, eran las salvadoras, casi las mesías de Céfiro, la gente solía idealizarlas, y Saudra no había sido la excepción, pero ella se las había imaginado de forma tan distinta que… no podía creer que esas insignificantes mujeres lo fueran.

Saudra las había imaginado como mujeres fuertes, muy altas, incluso quizá algo toscas de complexión, con facciones rudas, enfundadas en recias armaduras mágicas, y largos ropajes y capas. De carácter estoico, estricto, y definitivamente beligerante en batalla. De voces gruesas, y cabellos recogidos en gruesas trenzas.

Pero estás jóvenes, eran todo lo contrario. De cuerpos delicados y curvilíneos, más altas que ella, en efecto, pero no un trio de torres humanas, de facciones faciales tan delicadas que asemejaban muñecas vivas, ojos redondos al tiempo que rasgados, que les daban un aire felino bastante místico, y ropajes que… muy poco dejaban a la imaginación… Tenía que admitirlo, aunque indecentes eran… muy bellas… quizá hasta frágiles… No podían ser las guerreras… ¿le estarían tomando el pelo?... No, no podía ser…

"Bienvenidas Guerreras Mágicas. Espero me recuerden aún" –el serio canciller real también se unía a la bienvenida.

Habiéndose dejado crecer su cabello hasta la cintura, recordaba mucho a su finado hermano Zagato, así, era imposible no reconocerlo. Pero hablando de imposibilidades… ¿Era posible? ¿Era imaginación o de verdad… estaba más guapo?

"Pero claro Latis –aseguró Anais recobrando de pronto una actitud normal y hasta alegre –eres una persona difícil de olvidar"

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¿No debería estar a punto de quebrarse? Tal vez… Y tal vez por eso, sacaba su mejor mascara… " **Hokori wo motte** " ( _Preserva tu orgullo_ ) resonaba en su cabeza, un dicho japonés tan importante para su raza, que era más una filosofía de vida, y que seguramente esa doctrina era lo que le daba fuerzas para aparentar de forma tan monstruosa esa alegría que no sentía.

"Conque esta señorita… es tu prometida –aseguró Marina con una pisquita de desdén. La verdad que la llamaran prostituta dos veces en el mismo día, no la ponía de muy buen humor –Preséntanosla, espero está vez ella lo permita" –finalizó clavando su azul mirada en la joven, a quien más remedio no le quedó que bajar la vista.

"Oh sí… Ella es Saudra…"

Las tres le quedaron viendo, ¿eso era todo?

"Oh, es decir, ella es la princesa feudal Saudra de Arnauld, mi… futura esposa…"

"Mucho gusto, es un placer para mi conocerlas" –dijo haciendo una reverencia digna de una doncella de la época victoriana.

"Igualmente" –dijeron las chicas, Marina sin mucho afán. La verdad si alguna curiosidad tenía por ella, con su actitud la había matado. No tenían intenciones de saber más.

Las chicas se voltearon a saludar cálidamente a sus antiguos amigos, y después de la cálida bienvenida, llena de sonrisas y abrazos, las jóvenes fueron invitadas a pasar al interior del castillo. Tenían tanto que conversar con ellas, tanto que mostrarles, tanto que agradecerles… Todo el día no iba a ser suficiente…

Luego de ver esto, Saudra sí que se había arrepentido de su arranque de vanidad. Esta jóvenes eran muy queridas por gente muy importante de palacio, ahora sí había errado, y en grande… Tenía que buscar la manera de congraciarse con ellas.

...

Una comida de bienvenida se organizó rápidamente, aunque fue algo íntimo, pues las guerreras como buenas japonesas, se abochornaban terriblemente ante el vitoreo y la multitud. Además odiaban las formalidades, y sólo deseaban pasar un rato entre amigos.

La belleza de la rubia no pasó desapercibida esa tarde, tampoco la de las otras dos, pero es que Anais, era la única que se había arreglado de forma más elegante, así que exudaba un aire de refinamiento, que sin corona alguna, la hacía parecer una princesa. Mientras que las otras dos, se defendían muy bien con su natural carisma y encanto, a pesar de la sencillez de sus ropas.

Aunque, para ser sinceros… sencillez no sería exactamente el término que se le daría en Céfiro a semejante atuendo, debido a su poca cantidad de tela. Peros todos ellos curados de espanto al haber vivido con Caldina, no se escandalizaban por ese revelador estilo.

La noticia del matrimonio de Anais pronto se supo entre sus amigos, y los buenos deseos no se hicieron esperar, y todo mundo, incluido Paris asumieron sin preguntar si quiera, que el brazalete que llevaba la rubia al brazo, era la prueba de su compromiso inquebrantable, pues en Céfiro, no se usaban anillos, sino brazaletes incrustados con una placa redonda similar al nácar donde se grababa una nueva insignia que era la mezcla del escudo de cada casa, la del novio y la de la novia.

Paris portaba un brazalete masculino que era en apariencia similar al de Anais, pero notó que el de ella, no llevaba grabado ningún símbolo… bueno, quizá en mundo místico no se acostumbraba a grabar escudos familiares, sino la intención, pues la placa nacarada del brazalete de Anais era un corazón. Y, era obvio lo que eso significaba…

Por su parte, Saudra, se sentía terriblemente insegura e ignorada por la importancia que se le estaba dando a estas impúdicas, y en especial… porque Caldina había tenido la ocurrencia de comentar que la rubia de camisón, una vez había estado envuelta en una relación sentimental con Paris…

Hubiera sido un comentario inocente, como lo tomaron todos, ya que se sabía que Anais también estaba próxima a casarse con un "aristócrata" de su mundo, si no fuera… Porque Paris, pese mostrarse alegre, tenía la mirada totalmente apagada.

La mayoría no lo notó, estaban muy distraídos con las chicas, pero Saudra… era mujer, y una mujer lo capta todo, más aun cuando ese todo, pone en riesgo sus intereses…

Pese a que Saudra trató de mostrarse amable y anfitriona durante la comida y la tarde restante, en la que no se separó ni un momento de Paris, no lograba captar ni la atención, ni mucho menos el agrado de las guerreas, de Marina en especial, quien no sólo seguía ofendida por la altanería y el atrevimiento de la muchacha, sino que perspicaz, había notado que todas esas sonrisas no eran más que hipocresía, y no tenía interés en amistar con una mujer que a su ver, era evidentemente vacía y superficial.

Revuelo había causado la noticia de que las chicas habían encontrado una forma de ir y venir entre mundos a voluntad, pero no habían querido revelar esa "secreta" forma, cosa que sus amigos decidieron respetar. Sin embargo, el júbilo los invadió al saber que ahora podrían volver a verlas y con mayor frecuencia, así ni tardos, les rogaron que les visitaran la semana siguiente, si las ocupaciones de su mundo se los permitían. A lo que Lucy y Marina aceptaron, aunque Anais sólo sonrió, sus amigos de Céfiro lo tomaron como un sí, pero en su mente ella no tenía intenciones de volver a pisar ese lugar.

La noche cayó más pronto de lo deseado y las chicas se vieron en la necesidad de volver a casa, aunque no se dejaron encaminar. Y es que, su intención era proteger a sus amigos, si descubrían por dónde habían entrado y se les hacía fácil meterse a su mundo… No querían ni imaginarlo, la gente de Céfiro, definitivamente no era para caminar sobre el Planeta Tierra, el cual era sin lugar a dudas salvaje, caótico e impredecible.

* * *

 **Tokyo, Shibuya cross, 11:00 pm…**

 ** _Asobi de sakasete koi wa adabana_**

 ** _Ah ah ah I'm not gonna_**

 ** _Ah ah ah I'm not gonna_**

 ** _Narihibiku neat mimi moto de cheers I'm telling you adabana_**

 ** _Okikete yumette mireru no ne do you wanna be my lover?_**

Las pantallas del _Shibuya 109_ vibraban con la música del estroboscópico video musical y el cruce se abigarraba de gente que iba y venía, pues Tokio, parecía ser simplemente otra de esas ciudades que nunca dormía.

"Será el sereno, pero la tipa no me cayó nada bien, es una doble cara... ¿Cómo pudo Paris enredarse con alguien así?"

Una hermosa joven acompañada de otras dos, se quejaba mientras cruzaban el mar de gente, con dirección al _109_ para tomar un pequeño tentempié mientras charlaban.

"¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Sigues ofendida Marina? Ja ja ja ¡No te lo tomes tan enserio! ¡O tendríamos que ir a matar al guardia también! Ja ja ja ja… Ah… Mira, quizá sólo la escandalizó nuestra ropa… las doncellas que pude ver en palacio vestían todas de largo"

"Es que no es sólo eso Lucy, y al guardia se lo perdono… ¡pero a ella no! ¿es que acaso no te diste cuenta del tipo de persona que es?"

"¿Mm?... Pues no ¿a qué te refieres?" –dijo fingiendo demencia.

"Ay… es obvio que es la clásica _wanna be,_ y eso sólo para comenzar, pues no es una persona honesta. Y no me dirás que de verdad no notaste nada, porque tú tampoco quisiste ceder a hacerle mucha platica, y a ti te encanta hacer nuevos amigos"

"Bueno… sí, tampoco me cayó muy bien, pero si se va a casar con Paris, lo mejor sería llevar la fiesta en paz…"

"Jum… ya salió el peine, ya me extrañaba… Aunque creo que tienes razón, si va a ser su esposa, mejor mantener cordialidad, ¡Pero amistad que no espere de mí! No me gusta la gente falsa. ¿Verdad Any?"

"…"

"¿Any?"

"¿Mn?... Ah, sí…"

"¿Qué te pasa An?"

"Nada…"

Lucy y Marina sólo se miraron y no dijeron más, continuaron en relativo silencio hasta el interior del edifico donde fueron a parar al **_Café Adabana_**. Vaya ironía…

Pidieron unas malteadas con cup-cakes y continuaron la plática sobre las emociones vividas ese día, pero pese a su emoción y asombro por haberse reencontrado con sus antiguos amigos, y una forma de mantenerse en contacto con ellos, había algo que las tenía preocupadas desde hacía semanas. Y ese algo era Anais.

Ambas habían visitado la antigua Mansión Hououji con la esperanza vaga de encontrar a Anais aún ahí, o mínimo trazos de la dirección de su nueva casa, pero nada… Anais había estado tan esquiva, que cuando le enviaron la invitación a Aokigahra, casi estaban seguras que sería su último intento y que An no les respondería, pero para su buena suerte lo había hecho. Sin embargo, presentían que algo no andaba bien y cuando la oportunidad se dio aprovechando el tema del casamiento de Paris, sacaron de inmediato a colación el futuro matrimonió de Anais.

La rubia, quien había estado distraída en todo momento, respondiendo apenas en monosílabos a cada comentario, no soportó más al oír el nombre de Seizo y las felicitaciones sinceras de sus amigas deseándole lo mejor y queriendo saber detalles, fechas y por supuesto obtener una invitación.

Todas las emociones contenidas ese día, y desde aquel horrible incidente, se le vieron encima estallando su sistema nervioso. Sin mayor motivo, la rubia rompió a llorar amarga e histéricamente, la catarsis finalmente había llegado y vaya que estaba causándole estragos.

Como el estado emocional totalmente inestable de Anais comenzaba a llamar la atención de la gente, la sacaron de ahí y se la llevaron a un parque solitario para tratar de tranquilizarla y ayudarla en lo que estuviera en su alcance.

Dos horas después, la rubia remplazaba el llanto histérico por humildes sollozos que se asomaban entre espasmo y espasmo.

Gracias al cielo Japón era un lugar tan seguro que tres jovencitas podían estar solas en un parque a la una de la mañana sin temer ningún peligro, y no era poco común que los jóvenes llegaran muy tarde a casa cuando salían a divertirse, así que las chicas habían permanecido ahí sin inmutarse del tiempo, consolando a su amiga, quien entre balbuceos histéricos había hilvanado frases de su terrible historia, aunque nada lo bastante claro para que las otras terminaran de entender.

¿Sería conveniente que los Hououji vieran llegar a la menor de ellos en ese estado? No.

Marina telefoneó a Lulú y argumentó que se habían divertido tanto que se les había ido el tiempo volando, y que mejor iban a continuar la parranda en el departamento que ahora Lucy y ella compartían, avisando que se quedarían a dormir ahí. Lulú colgó el teléfono tan contenta de saber que su hermanita al fin estaba volviendo a tener alegría autentica, después de todo lo que había pasado…

Si sólo supiera…

Las tres fueron al apartamento y aunque no era muy grande ni lujoso, sí era limpio y confortable. Como la mayoría de casitas japonesas, amuebladas con austeridad, el tatami hacía las veces de dormitorio, y ahí mismo en frente al _genkan_ tendieron dos futones y unas sábanas ya que no había un tercer futon para Marina quien había cedido el suyo a la rubia. Y con la luz apagada, se tendieron a platicar y a escuchar a una más clamada Anais quien pudo contar con mucha mayor claridad esta vez, los detalles y circunstancias de lo ocurrido, hablando por primera vez de las cosas que no había contado ni a su familia…

…

Las chicas estaban consternadas, querían ir a matar a Seizo, arrancarle los ojos y por supuesto los testículos y alguna otra cosa que le colgara. ¡Puerco miserable! ¡Hacerle eso a una mujer como Anais!

Y es que no sólo la había agredido esa vez, anteriormente, el acoso si bien no había pasado de toqueteos fugaces que disfrazaba de accidentales, había estado presente en las últimas citas. Continuas faltas de respeto físico y psicológico que no ameritaron si quiera una disculpa de su parte, sólo una sínica sonrisa…

Y si esto hubiera sido frustrante para una occidental, para una japonesa resultaba conminatorio y sumamente estresante.

Ahora entendían por qué Anais se mostraba tan retraída y renuente a verlas, no estaba avergonzada de su situación económica, estaba avergonzada de su propia persona, de su moral y de su cuerpo.

Y lo peor había venido el día del ataque… Si bien Seizo no había alcanzado a cumplir con su asqueroso cometido de penetrarla con su miembro viril, entre el forcejeo en el auto… Sí que había logrado llevar sus manos y dedos bajo la pantaleta, y lo había hecho con tal vehemencia, que logró rasgar un poco el himen, causando un pequeñísimo sangrado, que había quedado oculto en la pantaleta negra que llevaba puesta la rubia.

Le perito médico eran quien lo había descubierto, la joven conservaba su himen aún, aunque un poco rasgado. Anais sintió tanta vergüenza, los japoneses le daban tanta importancia a eso… Toda su vida le habían enseñado la importancia, física, moral y espiritual de esa delicada membrana. Anais se sintió fatal, sucia, impura y sin valor alguno, además un miedo y una desolación terrible la habían estado acompañando desde entonces.

¿Y si se enamoraba de nuevo? ¿Qué iba a pasar en la noche de bodas? ¿Y si no sangraba? ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a su marido? ¡¿Y si él se enteraba de lo ocurrido?! Ningún hombre decente la iba a querer así… El estigma machista al que se había sometido a la mujer por años, ahora la atezonaba también…

No importaba que Seizo no la hubiera penetrado con su miembro, la penetración manual era suficiente para considerarla ya una mujer impura, sobre todo en el círculo social donde ella solía moverse. Anais rogó a la doctora que no pusiera eso en el informe, que se limitara a declarar que si bien había ocurrido un intento de violación, no había ocurrido daño físico interno.

En un principio la doctora se negó, pues era demasiado ética y estricta con su deber, además ese asqueroso engendro de la sociedad debía pagar… Pero… luego comprendió, que la chica hououji sería quien a fin de cuentas saldría perdiendo, y mucho, si ponía eso en el reporte. Y así, en un acto de empatía femenina, decidió omitir tal cosa. Medicamente, podía decirse que quedaba himen suficiente para que la chica aún sangrara un poco en su primera noche cuando se casara, y así, no tendría que dar explicaciones innecesarias a su marido.

Y es que... ¿Quién demonios le iba creer que había sido un intento de violación? Más aún con todo lo que se dijo de ella, ya se imaginaba a algún futuro marido reprochándole la suciedad de su alma…

La doctora conocía tantas historias de mujeres que perdían la tan llamada "virginidad física" por montar en bicicleta, a caballo, o por hacer gimnasia, y nadie jamás les creía, vivían toda su vida con el estigma de haber sido la cualquiera que se había acostado con muchos hombres antes de casarse, lo que le daba a sus maridos el derecho de ofenderlas y cobrarles ese supuesto "error" toda la vida.

La daban tanta importancia a una membrana tan frágil que se podía romper incluso de un golpe externo. ¿Qué les hacía creer a los hombres que eso era un "sello de garantía"? Sólo su colosal ignorancia. Ella misma había tenido que explicar el caso medicamente a varios maridos, pero estos tercos y cerrados en su ego masculino herido, nunca terminaban por entender, mucho menos creer, a pesar de ser un tema del que no conocían NADA.

Ese hecho había quedado sólo entre la doctora y Anais, pues a su familia también se le dio la versión oficial de los hechos: Intento de violación sin consecuencias.

Su padre no hubiera podido soportar la verdad…

Un nuevo ataque de pánico sobrevino a la joven al contar esta parte y Lucy y Marina volvieron a doblar esfuerzos por tranquilizarla, aunque no lo lograron por mucho tiempo.

Anais necesitaba un psicólogo, pero en Japón no había tal cosa, dado las costumbres del _honne_ y el _tatemae_ , la gente se negaba en redondo a contar sus problemas a desconocidos, razón por la cual, no había psicólogos en aquel país, y las víctimas de agresiones sexuales, entre otras, jamás recibían ese tipo de tratamiento profesional. Anais había estado generando demasiada carga emocional y psicología y la había retenido todo este tiempo, era obvio que estallaría de la peor manera…

La cosa se había puesto tan mal que Lucy había terminado por recurrir a su hermano Cameo, quien estudiaba medicina y actualmente cumplía con su R3, teniendo el muchacho que verse en la necesidad de sedarla. Por petición de su hermana, había sido muy discreto en no preguntar nada y limitarse a atenderla, pero era obvio que algo terrible le había pasado a la joven, y le preocupaba que su hermana estuviera envuelta en un problema grave, pero Lucy había logrado tranquilizar los temores de su hermano, quien finalmente confiando en su hermanita, regresó a casa a dormir un poco más, pues ese día tendría guardia.

* * *

 **Castillo de Céfiro…**

La noche no sólo había sido catastrófica en Mundo Místico, en Céfiro, el los aposentos reales, se terminaba un drama similar.

Encerrado en su habitación, el príncipe de Céfiro, yacía sentado al pie de su cama, con la mirada perdida y vacía, marcados en sus mejillas, había dos caminos salados ya secos que le agrietaban un poco la piel, tan secos, como su interior…

El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, había muebles tirados, floreros rotos, y las cortinas sacadas de su eje pendían a la mitad.

Había perdido los estribos… Gracias al cielo los aposentos reales estaban en el piso más alto, aislados de las demás habitaciones, le hubiera sido tan vergonzoso que Clef o Latis lo encontraran en ese estado o escucharan el escándalo que había armado en un arranque de rabia e impotencia…

" _Y pensar… que por un segundo… estuve dispuesto a cancelar todo por ti_ … _enfrentar el mundo… ya nada tiene caso…_ " –se dijo en la soledad con una voz tan apagada, que quizá el susurro de un muerto habría expresado mayor emoción.

Entornando los ojos, una nueva marea lo invadió, cerrándolos por fin dejó brotar más y más lágrimas, se abrazó a sus piernas y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, llorando como un niño abandonado…

* * *

 **Castillo Arnauld, Feudo de Antelor, 4 horas antes…**

"No puedo creerlo ¡Conociste a las legendarias guerreras mágicas!"

"Sí…" –soltó sin mayor afán.

"¿Y cómo son? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Saben que conocieron a su futura Reina?"

"No digas tonterías mujer, ten más respeto, sabes que las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas, no están supeditadas a las leyes de Céfiro, y por su alto rango, no deben obediencia ni pleitesía alguna a los monarcas ni a la aristocracia" –reprendió el Señor Arnauld a su mujer, la Donquira Danelis de Antelor.

"Pero nuestra pequeña será la futura reina, le deben respeto"

"Es todo Céfiro quien se lo debe a ellas, y bien harías en inculcar esa idea en nuestra hija, con ellas aquí de nuevo, sería terriblemente bochornoso que Saudra cometiera agravio alguno en su contra por sentirse superior"

Saudra se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada, si su padre se enterara… seguro la reprendería como cuando era una chiquilla… Siempre había sido un hombre recto y estricto… No podía saber del agravio y la escenita que ya había cometido. Como siempre sabía que contaría con la complicidad y respaldo de su consentidora madre, pero su padre, eso sí sería un problema…

Más tarde a solas, inició una plática de mujer a mujer con su madre.

"Ese sí es un peligro… Yo había escuchado varios rumores al respecto de las damas de la corte. Sobre todo de Erémis, sabes que siempre me tiene bien informada de lo que ocurre en el castillo y ella sabe de muy buena fuente que él príncipe le guardó " _luto_ " a ese amor por varios años"

"Lo ves madre, entonces tengo razón en estar tan preocupada"

"Ciertamente hija mía, ciertamente… Pero dime algo, ¿es bonita esa guerrera mágica?"

"No tienes idea, además es una impúdica, deberías de ver su vestuario… ¡Madre, va a provocar a Paris, estoy segura! Qué hombre ve eso y no se calienta… No sé qué hacer…"

"Pues tendrás que adelantarte"

"¡Madre! ¡¿Qué me estás proponiendo?!"

"Tranquila Saudra, no pienses mal, jamás te aconsejaría trocar con tu honra. Me refiero a que te adelantes a cualquier movimiento de esa joven, deberás estár muy pendiente de Paris, y en todo momento… Y para comenzar, pretextando que debes aprender los comportamientos y deberes de la futura señora del castillo, no mudaremos a Touareg mañana mismo. Yo misma hablaré con el príncipe, el canciller y el Jefe Gurú, no me podrán rechazar…"

* * *

Y bien aquí va otro cap. ¡Wuuu juu! ¡Si actualicé a la semana!

Y ahora reviews:

Lulu Hououji: Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias, me honran mucho tus palabras y me animas mucho, y de verdad deseo que estas historias te sigan agradando. Y sí ¿qué harían los hououji sin ti Lulu! Jajaja, y como vez sí lo logré con este cap, sí actualicé a la semana ^^. Y respecto a la linea, bueno es que como dijo Luna en su review las cosas simples de la vida son a veces motivo de mucha alegría, y es que… yo quería usar la línea desde hace mucho…T.T… Muchas gracias por leer y deseo te guste este cap.

Luna: ¡Hola Luna! De nuevo por aquí, que gusto me da que te hayas dado una vueltita por los fics de Rayearth. Sí… perdón por lo de Saint Seiya pero no me he dado a basto, pero estoy trabajando en eso. Gracias por considerarme una buena escritora, esta clase de comentarios son los que a un autor lo animan a seguir adelante. Pues verás, ese lado oscuro está ahí siempre tan tentador… Y respecto a dónde andaban este par de traviesas se irá viendo (como siempre) en los caps venideros. ¡Y no lo hago de adrede T.T! Simplemente así salen los caps.

Oh por cierto… ¿te refieres al final final del fic Guerreras Mágicas La nueva historia? Es que… ese salió hace mucho tiempo XD… salió como 6 días después del final oficial. Vaya que si andas despistada, es el capítulo 36 por sí lo quieres ir a leer. Un abrazote y espero te guste este cap. ¿Sabes? Tu kyaaa me trajo buenos recuerdos, me recordó mucho a una amiga de japonés que estaba bien loca y gritaba algo similar cada que veía algo que le gustaba, creo que el Kyaaa está muy de moda junto con el Yey y el Yay jajaja, últimamente lo veo mucho, tenía otra amiga querida que usaba mucho el "Yeey" yo le aprendí esa expresión a ella, antes ni la conocía ni la usaba, a todos se nos pega un poco de todos ^^

 **¡Glosario Time!**

 **Pololos** : Eran los también llamados bloomers o calzones de manga larga que usaban las mujeres en la antigüedad.

 **Faciléas** : Expresión (creada por mi) de Céfiro para llamar a las prostitutas y las chicas de las tabernas, que ofrecían compañía y escote a los hombres a cambio de dinero. Y ya que conseguir los favores de una mujer decente era en extremo difícil, por no decir imposible, se consideraba que hacerlo por dinero era una forma demasiado fácil de obtenerlos, razón por la cual se les llamaba Faciléas, algo como nosotros les llamamos "facilotas" pero con una connotación ofensiva más grave parecida a "ramera" o "hetaira".

 **¿Contradiccion?** : No, no es una contradicción, eso de que tengan ojos redondos y rasgados al mismo tiempo. En mis andanzas por Japón aprendí que de hecho si se es observador sí se puede notar que hay diferencias entre los asiáticos. Por ejemplo, de entre los asiáticos, se puede decir que los ojos japoneses son de los más redondos, contrario a los chinos que son rasgados definidos pero con una cierta elegancia en ese ángulo. Los coreanos por otra parte, tienen los ojos pequeños y muy rasgados también pero de forma más horizontal que la china (comparativamente hablando) que tiende a ser más diagonal. Son como decir… más "ojitos de rendija" como dicen por ahí.

 **Adabana** : Literalmente significa "flor sin fruto", pero es también un eufemismo que significa "amor falso"

 **¿Que no existen psicólogos en Japón?** Sí eso es verdad, dadas las razones mencionadas en el fic.

 **Donquira** : Rango ficticio que describiría a la regente femenina de un feudo, algo así como "pequeña reina feudal"

 **Piel de durazno:** Una tela con la textura precisamente de la piel del durazno, mate, y tiene sus variantes, desde para tapizado hasta una más delicada que es para hacer ropa.

 **El tatemae:** Es la fachada, la cara que le das al mundo, lo que se espera de ti, que puede estar de acuerdo o no, con lo que sientes en realidad.

 **El Honne** : Es tu verdadero yo, que los japoneses no muestran a nadie salvo a su familia. Se considera inadecuado revelar tu verdadero ser ante los demás, porque puede ser muy discordante con lo que la sociedad espera de ti. Y como hay que tener consideración con los demás (menos contigo mismo) es mejor callar. Además otro punto muy importante, en Japón no se suele hablar de los problemas, es preferible evitar el tema a toda costa. En pocas palabras la presión social, incluso dentro de la propia familia es tal que por eso hay un número tan elevado de Hikikomori y suicidios en Japón.

Cuando viví en Japón, junto a una amiga, fue de las cosas que más odiamos, la verdad, como dice ella, entre más conoces a los japoneses más los odias, y luego finalmente, los entiendes, aprendes a sobrellevarlos y a mantener la calma.

Bueno chicos deseo les guste y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y mil gracias a aquellos que le dieron fav. Nos estamos leyendo.


	3. A contracorriente

*…*…*

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magic Knight Rayearth son propiedad de las geniales CLAMP. El resto de los personajes son de mi autoría (con todo y sus fanarts XD). Muchas gracias por leer. Fic hecho sin fines de lucro por fans para fans.

*…*…*

 **Uchikake**

 **A contracorriente**

Los días parecían volar, y al mismo tiempo, se hacían eternos… Volaban para acercar más y más el día de su matrimonio, y se hacían lentos y tediosos dentro del castillo en compañía de la recién mudada Saudra.

Paris había perdido toda esperanza, ya qué más daba si se casaba hoy o en una semana… y pese a ese sentimiento indolente, otro de discordante rechazo se anidaba en su corazón, ambos peleando por el mayor territorio, más como animales salvajes que como entidades abstractas.

Quisiera gritarle al mundo su rabia, su dolor, su rencor contra la vida, desde su pasado hasta su presente ¿siempre tenía que perder lo que más amaba en manos del destino? La vida no era justa con él…

Apático y abúlico, el futuro Rey de Cefiro deambulaba los pasillos cumpliendo con su deber por mero acto reflejo. Soportando la alegría de su futura mujer con una sonrisa vacua que le bastaba a Saudra para continuar con su día.

* * *

 **Tokio, Japón…**

Los días le pesaban, aunque luego de hablar con sus amigas, creía haber soltado una gran carga… para recibir otra…

Amar sin poder amar, sólo… ¿estaba destinada a amar algo que jamás sería suyo? Primero Chojiro y ahora… No… Primero fue Paris, luego Chojiro, y después nuevamente… Paris…

"¿Es esto una señal?" se preguntó una y mil veces en las noches, quizá Paris nunca había sido para ella, el destino insistía en hacérselo entender de muchas maneras y ella parecía una ciega incapaz de leer las señales escritas tan claramente.

Quizás eso era lo mejor… después de todo, no pertenecían al mismo mundo, seguro tenían costumbres muy distintas… ¿Costumbres? ¿Valores?

¿Qué pensaría Paris de una mujer impura? ¿Qué tanta importancia tendría el tema de la virginidad en Céfiro? Siendo un mundo casi medieval… seguro demasiada…

Suspiro cansada, molesta con la vida, con su situación… Siguió doblando la ropa y una vez terminó comenzó a acomodarla en el pequeño estante donde tenían que poner la ropa a presión para hacerla entrar, y entre tanta presión, lo que estaba a la base salió volando junto a la mitad de la ropa.

"¡ _Shimata_!"–expresó molesta, todo era tan difícil en esa casita tan pequeña, hasta sacar una cazuela de la alacena…

Comenzó a juntar la ropa y bajo la pila de esta se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había salido volando.

"¡Ay no…!" –con asombro y tristeza, se apresuró a desenterrar lo que estaba debajo para levantarlo del suelo.

Era su Uchikake rosa de organza, la caja había salido volando y se había abierto con el impacto lanzando fuera el Kimono… Lo subió a la cama y lo sacudió con sumo cuidado. Lo miró por largo rato, en silencio, con la vista clavada en la tela, como si esperara ver más allá de las fibras… Le trajo tantos recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando su familia gozaba de prestigio y fortuna, cuando soñaba con una vida nueva, cuando creyó volver a encontrar un cariño puro y sincero, cuando… cuando ella valía la pena…

Se abrazó al trozo de tela y comenzó a llorar sintiendo que lo había perdido todo… Hasta la propia valía.

* * *

 **Departamento de Lucy y Marina…**

"Es impresionante… uno juraría que estas cosas no pasan en Japón" –decía muy indignada Marina azotando el Periódico que leía contra la mesa.

"¿Mm? ¿Pues qué pasa?" –la pelirroja dejó de lado su jugo.

"Mira tú mista" –apuntando con desdén el periódico en la mesa, invitó a Lucy a leer.

"… Ah –Lucy se echó con molestia al respaldo de la silla –de verdad, esto es de no creerse…"

"El Playboy y heredero acusado de intento de violación, Seizo Uehara, ha salido libre hoy por falta de pruebas y buen comportamiento, siendo exonerado de la acusación que pesaba en su contra. El señor Iemon Uehara, ha declarado sentirse muy feliz de que todas las mentiras malintencionadas esparcidas en contra de su hijo, fueran finalmente aclaradas y la verdad haya triunfado, aun así, asegura que pese a la comprobada inocencia de su hijo, tendrá mano dura con Seizo para prevenir que la inexperiencia del joven le cobre otro problema con alguna otra arribista que pretenda ensuciar su apellido por despecho. Seizo por su parte declaró que no intentará contrademandar a los Hououji por el delito de perjurio, ya que comprende que una mujer dolida es capaz de cometer una locura, y él se siente culpable de haber herido los sentimientos de la señorita Hououji.

Según fuentes muy allegadas a la pareja, se sabe que la noche del supuesto ataque, Seizo había peleado con Anais porque este había decidido romper el compromiso, ya que se había dado cuenta que no la amaba y no deseaba hacerla infeliz, sin embargo esto, habría hecho montar en cólera a Hououji, quien arremetió contra Seizo en un ataque de furia pasional, desatando la historia de mentiras que todos conocemos"

"¡Debería plantarme en ese periódico a decir todo lo que sé!"

"No Marina, creo que no sería buena idea, después de todo, Anais ya estuvo en el ojo del huracán por mucho tiempo. Será mejor dejar las cosas así, no por Seizo, por ella, no le convienen más escándalos… Ni a tu familia, lo sabes"

"Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo"

"Sí, pero sabes bien que cualquier clase de escándalo pega muy duro en las familias de la elite de Tokio, si tú te metes en esto, se desatará un nuevo escándalo, y la verdad no creo que sea bueno que el nombre Ryuusaki se vea inmiscuido en esto, no eres tú sola, recuerda a tus padres"

"… Tienes razón… ¡Ay, esta es una de las cosas que de verdad odio de Japón!"

"Podría hacerlo yo, pero sabes que la opinión de una chica de clase media no tiene ningún valor ante una familia como los Uehara"

"Sólo serviría para rostizar el dojo de tus hermanos… No, de momento, no podemos hacer nada…"

"Nada salvo apoyar a nuestra amiga en lo que se pueda" –le miró con decisión.

"Sí" –aseveró Marina.

* * *

 **Castillo de Cefiro…**

"Perdone en seguida lo traigo"

Una muchacha del servicio se retiraba ante la hipócrita sonrisa de Saudra quien por dentro maldecía mil y un veces la incompetencia de la criada quien había olvidado sus nurcillas con jalea.

"Cuando sea Reina, yo me encargaré de que no quede ni una sola incompetente en palacio, sólo gente altamente eficiente –sacó una pequeña libreta cosida y una tiza negra y agregó otro nombre a la lista –Urima… Mmm con esta ya son cuatro… En cuanto tome posesión se irán del castillo, tengo que investigar si tienen más familia trabajando aquí, en este palacio no haremos caridad, o se trabaja bien o se van"

¿Todo por unas nurcillas?...

Saudra hacía honor a su nombre. Sus padres se lo habían puesto porque sonaba muy elegante a oídos de la cultura cefiriana, sin embargo no se habían detenido ni por un minuto a investigar la etimología del nombre, ya que de haberlo hecho, quizá no se lo hubieran puesto…

Dicen que el nombre juega un papel muy importante en la personalidad que ha de desarrollar la persona en su vida... Y en el caso de Saudra, nunca mejor dicho. Su nombre procedía de un antiguo vocablo de la primera protolengua de Céfiro, "Saudren" que literalmente significaba "Podrido". Muchos nombres actuales procedían de ese antiguo y ahora olvidado lenguaje, pero se habían usado por tantos siglos que ya nadie se molestaba en investigar…

Saudra soñaba con ostentar un gran poder, y ejercerlo con puño de hierro, acabando con las existencias morales de aquellos que, según su opinión, merecían castigo a su incompetencia. Le gustaba hacer sufrir a los demás, el dolor de otros, por alguna razón, era su alegría.

De haber nacido en mundo místico, pronto la hubieran diagnosticado con trastorno de personalidad, y más específicamente "psicopatía" y conducta "megalómana", pero en Cefiro no tenían ni idea de lo que era un psicólogo, mucho menos un psiquiatra y las enfermedades que estos trataban. Más no significaba que en Cefiro no hubiera gente con desórdenes mentales.

* * *

 **Tiempo después, Tokio, Japón…**

La boda deberá ser en estos días, no lo sé bien, no he contado los días exactos pero deberá ser pronto. Ellas han ido a visitarlos, pero yo no he querido ir ahí, para mí, en ese mundo, no queda nada.

La verdad, la nada es lo que me ha quedado. Hace poco Seizo salió de prisión, y los rumores en mi contra se recrudecieron. Los occidentales creen que este tipo de injusticias compradas con buen dinero no ocurren en Japón, pero lo cierto es, que mi país, es uno lleno de contrastes y la más redomada hipocresía, las elites tienen el control, y el honor, en su caso, sí que se puede comprar. Japón se precia de no tener corrupción, pero la verdad, es que sólo es un país en extremo discreto…

Creo que aquí, ya no queda nada para mí. Lulu viendo la terrible situación, decidió que me enviará al extranjero, porque aquí en Japón ya no me queda futuro ni posibilidades, pero, en occidente, de seguro que podré rehacer mi vida y continuar con mi carrera, porque en Tokio o cualquier otra parte de Japón, sólo seré una mesera, o… algo peor…

Perdí mi empleo en Pruniet… unos días luego de la noticia de la liberación de Seizo, donde todas las revistas sociales se encargaron de hacerme aparecer como la villana, por la tarde, justo antes de cerrar la pastelería, fueron unos muchachos de mi antiguo círculo social, no sabía que eran ellos y me tocó atender su mesa… los hombres no tuvieron reparó en tratarme como si de una cualquiera se tratase, y las chicas que iban con ellos, se regocijaban en las bromas obscenas que me proferían, además de agregar sus propias palabras hirientes. Fue tal el acoso que terminé por abofetear a uno y lanzar al suelo a otro… Las demostraciones de violencia y la descortesía para con los clientes no se toleran en Japón, y aunque mi jefe comprendió que el acoso había sido demasiado, no quiso tener más problemas al respecto al tenerme trabajando ahí… Aquí en Japón no me queda nada.

Irme de aquí, es mi mejor opción… en occidente no se toman estás cosas tan enserio…

¿Quién soy ahora? ¿Anais Hououji?... ¿Hououji? ¿Acaso eso significa algo ahora? No significa nada…

Ahora, sólo aspiro a ayudar a mejorar la situación de mi familia, quizá sea mejor que todos dejemos Japón, pero la primera en irse seré yo, tengo un pequeño plan trazado que consiste en irme y hacerme una estabilidad en el extranjero para llevarme a toda mi familia, entre Lulu y yo lo podemos lograr, una vez allá, podemos comenzar a pensar en un futuro… uno nuevo, uno bueno.

Dejar mi pasado atrás, todo, comenzaré de nuevo…

Cefiro, 4 días antes de la boda…

"¿Invitaste a las guerreras mágicas a la boda?" –preguntaba Ráfaga.

"Sí, pero no creo que vengan todas"

"¿Por qué?"

"Pues… seguro que Anais no vendrá, estará ocupada preparando su propia boda –comentó el futuro Rey con algo de hastío y mal disimulada molestia.

"Quizá se dé un tiempo para venir ese día"

"No, no lo creo"

"¿Por qué?

"No se ha tomado la molestia de venir a visitarnos en estos días, sólo han venido Lucy y Marina. Comprendo que le dé prioridad a su futura boda. Después de todo, hablamos de su futuro, su nueva vida al lado de… Ya no importa te lo dije, si no puede venir no hay problema, seguimos tan… Amigos como siempre…"

Luego de conocer la verdad y de saber que Anais no deseaba hacérselo saber a nadie más, Lucy y Marina habían disculpado la ausencia de su amiga, acusando que estaba muy ocupada últimamente, a lo que Caldina había comentado sin pensar que de seguro los preparativos de la boda la tendrían avasallada. Las chicas sólo habían intercambiado miradas pero no habían desmentido las ideas de Caldina. Por esa razón y desde esa fecha el carácter de Paris estaba más delicado que una pieza de cristal, su Anais se casaba y no era con él, y para volverlo más loco, la idea de que su boda con otro causaba en Anais tanta emoción que hasta se olvidaba de visitar a sus amigos, le provocaba una rabia que le carcomía el estomago a tal punto que había estado teniendo problemas gástricos toda la semana, cosa que achacaba para disimular, al estrés de su próxima boda con Saudra.

"Pero seguro que le gustará estar presente"

"Lo dudo, de todos modos, también le extendí la invitación a través de sus amigas. Ella sabrá si quiere venir –cerró con molestia el enorme libro que llevaba las finanzas de los feudos y se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a dejar la sala –voy a reunirme con las tropas, ¿ya vienes?"

"¿Eh?... s-sí voy" –Ráfaga consideró prudente no preguntar nada más y sólo asintió tomando los documentos y planos de las nuevas estrategias para el regimiento, movilizándose a paso rápido con Paris quien ya salía del despacho.

Cefiro, bosque cercano al castillo, rivera del rio…

"No, ya te dije que no me interesa ir al concierto de EXO, ni ningún otro grupo de Kpop"

"Nacionalista…"

"No es eso Marina, me gusta la música, sólo que no soy de esas chicas que se vuelven locas por una boyband. Y no soy de andar en conciertos, son mucha gente y gritos reunidos en un mismo lugar… prefiero verlo por internet"

"Pero Lucy por internet no es lo mismo, yo creo que deberías acompañ-

"¡Auxilio!... ¡Por fav…! ¡Alguien!... ¡Me aho…! ¡Me ahogo!"

"¡Qué es eso?"

"Vienen de por allá… ¡Vamos!"

Unos metros más adelante divisaron una jovencita aferrada a una roca que luchaba para mantener su agarre en una parte profunda donde la corriente amenazaba con arrastrarla. Al divisar a las jóvenes guerreras comenzó a implorar su ayuda, y estas pronto se acercaron a la orilla buscando como acercarse.

"La corriente está muy fuerte Lucy, nos arrastrara también… ¡Busquemos una rama o algo!"

Pero no había nada cerca y parecía que la chica se soltaría en cualquier momento…

"¡Que rayos!"

"Oye quizá nadando entre las dos podamos pelear con la corriente"

"No me parece que-

"¡Ayudaa!" –la joven no pudo aferrarse más a la roca mohosa y fue arrastrada por la corriente, mientras las otras la seguían desde la orilla.

"¡No hay opción! ¿no!

"¡Así parece!"

"¡Vamos!"

Ambas jóvenes se arrojaron al agua y pronto alcanzaron el punto donde la joven luchaba infructuosamente por salir a la superficie.

La jovencita creyó que se ahogaría cuando un tirón en los cabellos la hizo salir a flote y tomar la bocanada de aire que tanto le hacía falta. Al ver a Marina frente a ella se aferró a su cuello totalmente convulsa.

"¡Tranquila!"

"¡No sé nadar! ¡No sé nadar!"

"¡Ya lo notamos!… ¡Tranquila o me vas a hundir también!"

"¡Marina, la corriente es muy fuerte!"

"¡No me digas ¿en serio?!"

"¡AUXILIOOO!"

"Esta niña me va a dejar sorda…"

"¡Marina! ¡Mira las rocas de allá! ¡Si logramos aferrarlas podremos llegar a la orilla!"

"Si la corriente no nos pasa de largo…"

"Dame la mano, si hacemos cadena quizá…"

La corriente las empujaba justo a ese conjunto de piedras, las cuales si lograban aferrar y subir, con algo de suerte y equilibrio podrían saltar sobre ellas hacia la orilla. Aferradas de ambas manos, la cadena que Lucy y Marina formaban con los brazos fue a atorar justo por la mitad una de las rocas, donde, con algo de dificultad lograron trepar poniéndose relativamente a salvo junto a la joven.

Entre gritos, histeria y más empujones que cooperación, lograron hacer saltar a la muchacha por entre las rocas hasta llegar a la orilla donde finalmente las tres a salvo se echaron sobre el pasto para tomar aliento a la orilla del rio Mabrás.

"Muchas… gracias…"

"No hay… de que…"

Cuando lograron recobrar el aliento suficiente, se sentaron alrededor de la joven para revisar que estuviera bien.

"Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? Déjame revisarte"

"Es-estoy bien, gracias… gracias por salvarme…"

"Y ¿cómo fue te caíste? ¿O estabas nadando y te arrastró el rio?"

La joven no contestó, sólo una hizo una mueca y hundió el rostro entre las manos comenzando a llorar. Lucy miró a Marina con congoja ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?. Antes que comenzara a disculparse la joven comenzó a hablar entre sollozos.

"Mi padre está enfermo… necesitaba unos lirios que… que crecen en las rocas de este rio para preparar una medicina…. Pensé… que la corriente estaba lo suficientemente tranquila para poder cruzar y tomarlos…. Pero… me equivoque y ahora… -la joven miró sus manos –no tengo nada… ¡Nada!"

La chica comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, pues recordó que la bolsa en la que llevaba las demás plantas para preparar el remedio había sido arrastrada por la corriente. El poco dinero que tenía lo había gastado en comprar otras plantas y una planta en especial que era muy difícil de conseguir y que sólo se encontraba en las hierberías especializadas, y precisamente por la dificultad de conseguirla, pues sólo se daba en las montañas escarpadas de Cefiro, su costo era muy elevado, todos sus ahorros habían volado en ella, y ahora no tenía, ni dinero, ni plantas, pero sí un padre muy enfermo y nadie quien la ayudara.

"Oye tranquila no llores, un error lo comete cualquiera, digo quién no se ha caído a un rio…" –la verdad… ella nunca se había caído a un rio, pero quería darle ánimos a la joven.

"No, ustedes no entienden señoritas, es que gasté todo mi dinero en unas yerbas que llevaba en mi bolso, y ahora no tengo nada, mi padre está muy enfermo… ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!"

Lucy y Marina se miraron con tristeza, la joven estaba muy desesperada y cada vez sollozaba más fuerte.

"Oye algo se podrá hacer... ¿Qué no podemos recoger esas yerbas en el bosque?"

"No todas…"

"Bueno, algunas podremos encontrar, nosotros te ayudamos"

"Pero es que las dos principales no se pueden conseguir más que en la hierberia… y son muy caras… no tengo dinero…"

"Vaya… y nosotras que no podemos prestarte dinero…" –A Lucy le gustaría tanto poder ayudarla, pero, ¿qué le iba a dar, cinco mil yens? Eso no le serviría de nada en Céfiro.

"Pero seguro algo podremos hacer… ¡Ya sé!"

"¿Y ahora qué foco se te prendió Marina?"

"Uno muy grande… No tenemos dinero, pero tenemos buenos contactos –dijo giñando un ojo a la pelirroja –que a fin de cuentas son casi lo mismo"

"¿Contactos?"

"La llevaremos con Clef, el tiene muchas pociones, seguro que alguna le sirve, o de seguro debe tener plantas, y en último caso, quizá nuestros amigos puedan cooperar con algo"

"Buena idea vamos. Ven con nosotros, tenemos amigos que de seguro podrán ayudarte"

"Pero señoritas yo no tengo nada de dinero, no podré pagarles"

"Y nadie ha dicho que te van a cobrar, anda, no pierdes nada"

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí"

"¡Oh, que los cielos les paguen su bondad! ¿Muchas gracias!"

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Lauril, para servirles"-La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y al levantar la vista notó el ropaje de las jóvenes… muy corto… demasiado… Estas jóvenes tan amables seguro trabajaban en una taberna, facileas sin duda… ¿Sería prudente ir con ellas?... La verdad estaba tan desesperada, y estás jóvenes le mostraban tal bondad que juzgarlas por su trabajo le pareció mezquino de su parte, así que pidiéndoles una disculpa mental decidió aceptar su ayuda.

"Mucho gusto Lauril. Yo soy Lucy y ella es mi amiga Marina"

"Un placer"

"Lo mismo digo seño… señorita" –francamente dudaba que fueran señoritas, con ese empleo… pero no quería ofenderlas.

* * *

 **Castillo de Céfiro, entrada principal del Castillo…**

Lauril se sorprendió mucho al ver que las jóvenes se dirigían al gran castillo de Céfiro, se sorprendió más al ver a los guardias hacerles reverencia y dejarles entrar, y casi le da un vagido al ver aparecer a su excelencia el Gran Jefe Gurú de Céfiro acudiendo al llamado previo de estas jóvenes. Le hablaban con tal naturalidad que… hasta Lauril comenzó a pensar mal del pobre gurú.

¡¿El Jefe Gurú?! ¡¿Amigo de las chicas de la cantina?! ¡¿Pues qué hacia su excelencia en su tiempo libre?!

Las jóvenes contaron al Gurú su problema y esté mando llamar al Medico del castillo, quien al llegar de inmediato le preguntó a Lauril por los síntomas de su padre, luego el medico volvió sobre sus pasos pidiéndole a la joven que esperara unos momentos ahí. Después de un largo rato este volvía con un objeto en las manos, el cual entregó a la joven dándole instrucciones pertinentes.

"Muchas gracias maestro –dijo al médico, que era como solían llamarles en Céfiro, y tomando el objeto en sus manos, miró al gurú también –su excelencia, no sé cómo pagarles su bondad, ni a ustedes, ni a estas jóvenes"

Lauril sostenía en sus manos un frasco de cristal con una pócima medicinal, que tenían un efecto más fuerte que la que ella había planeado preparar, pues no sólo había sido preparada por un experto para el caso particular de su padre, sino que contenía más ingredientes especiales de los ella jamás habría podido conseguir. Con esta pócima, sin dudar la recuperación de su padre sería mucho más pronta y segura.

No se le había cobrado nada, y cabía mencionar que esta medicina era bastante cara, Lauril no hallaba palabras para expresar su agradecimiento.

"Mejor te vas ya, tu padre tiene que recibir esta medicina cuanto antes"

"Sí. ¡Muchísimas gracias!" –la joven desbordaba de alegría.

"¿Lauril? ¿Qué haces aquí?" –la voz a su espalda hizo que la joven sirvienta se congelara.

Saudra quien venía llegando en carruaje de unas compras por la ciudad, de inmediato reconoció a su criada y le interrogó creyendo que llevaba algún mensaje de su padre.

"¿Acaso traes algún recado de papá?"

"N-no señorita Saudra" –la joven se puso muy nerviosa y no se atrevía ver a los ojos de Saudra.

"¿La conoces Saudra?"

"Sí excelencia, es una de mis cri… doncellas del servicio. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?"

"Y-yo... yo…"

"Vino por unas medicinas para su padre"

"Pero querida Lauril, porque molestar a su excelencia, podías habérmelas pedido a mí, sabes que siempre te he dicho que tu padre y tú cuentan conmigo para lo que sea… ¿No es así?"

"S-sí… es sólo que… me-me dio pena molestarla"

"Pero si bien sabes que no es molestia. Excelencia, le agradezco tanto que haya ayudado a Lauril, ella y su padre son tan especiales para mi familia. Su padre nos ha servido muy bien por décadas, le tenemos tanto aprecio, son casi como de la familia. ¿Verdad, Lauril?"

"S-sí…" –la joven había comenzado a temblar y aferraba en sus manos el frasco con tal fuerza que si no te tranquilizaba lo terminaría rompiendo.

"Lauril, vas a romper ese frasco" –advirtió Clef pero esta advertencia la sobresaltó y la hizo soltar el frasco, el cual gracias al cielo, no se rompió al caer.

"¡Oh! ¡Pero qué estúpida soy! ¡Discúlpeme por favor!" –se apresuró a recoger el frasco.

Clef le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero al tocarla…

"Lauril estás temblando"

"Pe-perdón, es sólo que… aun tengo frio, por caer al agua. Bueno no les quito más su tiempo, con permiso" –con palabras atropelladas se despidió alejándose de inmediato del lugar.

"¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Por qué tan repentino cambio de actitud?"

"Oh celsitud, es que mi doncella Lauril es muy tímida" –Saudra respondió la pregunta de Marina con la pompa con que se le habla a una princesa, pero esto no fue más que tomado por Marina como un acto de gran hipocresía.

"A mí no me pareció que fuera de esa clase de chica" –comentó Lucy.

"Es muy cambiante de personalidad celsitud"

"Como tú ¿Cierto?"-Marina no perdía oportunidad para hacer uno que otro comentario sutilmente venenoso, a pesar que Lucy le había advertido de no hacerlo.

"¿Eh?... Oh celsitud, no comprendo"

"Ni lo harás… bueno Clef, gracias por ayudarla, nos retiramos"

"Pero Ilustres señoritas, ¿no nos acompañan? ya casi es la hora de comer, sería un honor tener a tan dignas invitadas en mi mesa"

"No, gracias, pero estás ilustres invitadas tienen otros planes, quizá comamos en alguna cantina del pueblo"

"¡¿Una cantina?!"

"Sí, dicen que ahí es a donde van las _facileas_ , aunque claro, ninguna tan ilustre como nosotras, ¿Verdad?"

"…" –Saudra enmudeció, no sabía qué responder, pues la ironía y el sarcasmo eran algo de lo que gozaba exclusividad Mundo Místico, más no Céfiro, así que Saudra se había quedado en blanco.

Ante su silencio, Marina dejó escapar un sonido sardónico y despidiéndose de Clef se fue llevándose a Lucy.

Cuando ambas se hubieron ido, Saudra dolida y harta de los comentarios que había estado recibiendo de Marina últimamente, no perdió oportunidad para tratar de meter cizaña.

"Ay de mi…"

"¿Qué ocurre Saudra?"

"Oh su excelencia, me temo no soy del agrado de las guerreras mágicas, en especial de la joven dama de las aguas. He hecho todo para congraciarme con ellas, pero creo que no he logrado nada. Quizás no creen que yo esté a su nivel, y las comprendo, después de todo ellas son una Leyenda y yo sólo soy una humilde princesa feudal"

"Las guerreras mágicas no son ese tipo de persona Saudra"

"Bueno es que no me explico el porqué de su fría actitud. Además si no fuera así ¿por qué la otra guerrera nunca viene?. Creo que es a la que le caigo peor"

Anais jamás había dado motivo para que Saudra pensara así, contrario a Marina, pero Anais era el mayor peligro, así que había que soltar mayor veneno contra ella y de paso averiguar lo más posible.

"Para comenzar princesa Saudra, permítame darle un consejo: no es bueno el creerse el centro del universo"

"¡¿Eh?!"

"Anais no ha venido, no por evitar verle a usted, pues aquí tiene muchos amigos a los que sí desea ver, y no es el tipo de persona en quien pese más el rencor que el amor. La razón de su ausencia es mucho más sencilla y jubilosa, y es que está muy ocupada en su mundo planeando su próximo enlace matrimonial con un aristócrata de su planeta"

"¡¿Eeeh?! ¿¡Se va a casar?!" –Saudra no pudo evitar gritar de la impresión, logrando lastimar los tímpanos del hechicero, quien pronto llevó las manos a sus adoloridos oídos.

"Princesa, me sorprende que siendo usted una moralista del comportamiento adecuado de una dama respetable, se permita a sí misma pegar tales gritos" –si Clef tampoco perdía el momento para hacer comentarios insidiosos. Y es que a pesar que lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, su sexto sentido de hechicero no le ayudaba en nada a superar la animadversión que sentía por Saudra, sino que la acentuaba aun más.

"¡Oh su excelencia –exclamó llevando una mano su boca– perdone mi zafiedad!

"Y en respuesta a su escandalosa pregunta, sí, nuestra querida Anais se va a casar"

"¿Con quién?"

"No lo sé, ya le he dicho que su prometido no es de este mundo así que no lo conozco, pero según se dice, es un poderoso señor, parece que tiene varios feudos bajo su mando"

Sí, es que nadie le había explicado a fondo a Caldina qué era una empresa, o las cadenas y filiales que esta poseyera en distintos países. Así que Caldina había interpretado las cosas desde su visión del mundo, o sea, una versión medieval, y siendo ella la portadora "oficial" de los chismes más nuevos, todo mundo tenía esas ideas en la cabeza.

Esto le dio una enorme felicidad a Saudra, ya no tendría que preocuparse por esa rubia de moral distraída.

"¡No sabe qué alegría me da escuchar eso!"

"¿Por qué? Si usted realmente no la conoce"

"Pues… es que… un-un matrimonio es un matrimonio, motivo de gran felicidad para una mujer y… y siendo ella una de las salvadoras de Céfiro pues, es normal que me alegre por ella"

"Sí…" –aseguró Clef aunque algo desconfiado.

* * *

 **Sendero principal del Castillo…**

"Marina yo ya tengo hambre, hay que quedarnos a comer. ¿Sí?"

"Deja de mirarme con esa cara de perrito abandonado, no tengo ganas de compartir la mesa con Saudra"

"Pero no sólo estará Saudra, además… ¡Habrá nurcillas!"

"Ay Lucy no cambias… ¡te siguen comprando con postres!"

"¡Es que de esas no hay en la Tierra!"

"A lo mejor en Japón no, pero en otro país sí"

"Como sea, no voy a viajar a otro país por unos bizcochos… Y eso en el caso de que existieran. ¡Vamos regresemos!" –Lucy se le colgaba del brazo y la jaloneaba con cada suplica.

"Ay está bien… contigo no se puede"

Las chicas volvieron por el sendero y al entrar al castillo se toparon con Ráfaga quien las invitó a comer con él y Caldina en su casa, cosa que sin dudar aceptaron. Era un buen plan, probarían recetas de Cizeta, no tendrían que soportar a Saudra, comerían con queridos amigos y luego Lucy podría ir a la cocina principal del castillo por sus nurcillas.

* * *

 **Tokio Japón….**

"Esta página también parece buena. ¡Mira, este está de oferta!"

Lulu y Anais veían por la tablet las diferentes agencias de viajes virtuales, comparando los precios. Ya había consultado la documentación que un japonés requería para conseguir una visa de trabajo para Estados Unidos, harían una cita la semana entrante en la embajada, y mientras tanto veían los vuelos y el acomodo en la ciudad.

"Parece bueno. ¡Oye! –dijo al mirar el anuncio de al lado –Me recomendaron esta página para buscar renta de apartamentos, vamos a verla ¿sí?"

"Me da gusto verte tan animada con esto hermanita"

"Es una nueva vida… cómo no estarlo" –comentó sin excesiva alegría, pero con esperanza en la mirada.

...

 **Japón, Shibuya 109 por la noche, privado de la cafetería Midoriko…**

"¡¿Te vas a Estados Unidos?!"

"Es lo mejor Marina, y te pediré que no grites, no quiero que medio Tokio se entere"

"Pero An-

"Lucy aquí ya no me queda nada, y lo saben, pero en otro país comenzaré de nuevo. Será un buen cambio… es para mí bien…"

"Bueno… si ya lo has decidido… Por cierto –comentó Marina cambiando abruptamente de tema- ¿Vendrás a la boda de Paris?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no, yo nada tengo que hacer ahí"

"Ya te he dicho que te mandó invitar"

"Sí, y le agradezco, pero no tiene caso que yo vaya" –no, no lo agradecía. ¿Cómo agradecer esa invitación? Si eso no hacía más que evidenciar el hecho que a Paris ella ya no le importaba más que como una amiga, a la que no tenía empacho en invitar a su boda, como si nunca hubieran tenido un romance en el pasado…

La que importa ahora es Saudra… Claro que me ha quedado claro…

"¿Por qué no? Paris es nuestro amigo"

"Mi inocente Lucy, para nosotras Paris es un amigo, pero creo que para Anais Paris es más que un amigo, ¿no?"

"¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo Marina?"

"Si tú terminas de una vez con la farsa, yo no comienzo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" –la voz de Anais sonaba algo irritada al encarar a Marina.

El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso y Lucy se había puesto nerviosa.

"Pues lo que tú ya sabes pero no te atreves a mencionar" –aseguró Ryuuzaki clavándole la mirada a la rubia.

Las chispas saltaban de mirada a mirada, Marina retadora, Anais a punto de perder la paciencia de la que ahora carecía a raíz de los acontecimientos, y Lucy en el medio sin saber que decir para relajar la situación.

"Me lo preguntaste en repetidas ocasiones y en todas te respondí de forma clara, pero parece ser que la cabeza no te da para comprender que Paris no significa nada para mi"

"Vaya, bien que sabes a qué me refería… -Anais se respingó al sentirse descubierta– Y siendo el caso que ya él nada significa para ti… ¿por qué no vas a la boda?"

"¿Para qué quieres que vaya?"

"Pues para acompañar a un amigo… ¿No me dijiste hace un par de días que ahora sólo lo veías como amigo?"

"Chicas eh… Ya… ¿Ya vieron el menú? Hay helado frito, _yomi_ , ¿por qué no pedimos uno?" –Lucy trataba de cambiar el tema pero fue inútil.

"Así es Marina. ¿Qué es lo que no terminas de comprender al respecto?"

"Ah bueno, sólo una cuantas tonterías. Como el hecho que te hayas arreglado con tacones y perlas para caminar un kilometro por el bosque y otro medio Kilometro por terreno agreste hacia el castillo. Que te hayas negado en redondo a volver a Céfiro luego de saber del compromiso de Paris, o no sé, quizá el ridículo hecho sin importancia que cada que se menciona el tema de su boda te molestas, y además te niegas terminantemente a asistir, argumentando que tú no tienes lugar ahí a pesar que todo mundo te ha invitado"

"Sí Marina tienes razón, son sólo tonterías que te inventas en tu cabeza"

"¿Y lo son?"

"¡Ya basta Marina! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres oír?!" –con un golpe en la mesa Anais se puso de pie y encaró a Marina.

"¡La verdad y con eso me conformo!" –rebatió parándose también con la misma actitud retadora.

"¡¿Cuál verdad?! ¡Quieres oírme decir que todavía amo a Paris? ¿Qué el hecho que me haya olvidado por otra me rebrinca en el alma? ¡Qué quisiera ser yo la mujer que lo acompañe al altar? ¡O no sé! ¡Quizá quieres oír que me siento miserablemente sola, abandonada, sin valía, como una perdedora que no le queda nada!... ¡Pues sí, es eso, amo Paris, no lo superé, y me duele saber que se va a casar con otra! ¡Me duele saber que ya no significo nada para él! ¡Y que aquí o en Céfiro no me queda nada! ¡Ni siquiera amigas!"

Anais tomó sus cosas de la silla y antes de salir del privado, con lagrimas y rabia en la mirada miró una vez más a Marina para decirle…

"Espero que ya estés contenta…"

"De hecho lo estoy"

"¡Marina!" –le riñó la pelirroja.

"Que disfruten su noche" –y saliendo de un portazo del privado, Anais dejó el café.

"Marina, ahora sí se te pasó la mano. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!" –Lucy iba a salir tras An pero Marina la detuvo.

"Espera, déjala ir. Tú y yo tenemos que quedarnos a platicar algunas cosas"

"¡Qué? ¡Pretendes seguir divirtiéndote como si nada?"

"No Lucy, al contrario, tenemos mucho que planear por el bien de Anais"

"Vaya, si eso te preocupa debiste pensarlo antes de provocarla de esa manera. Marina tú eres fría, aplastantemente directa, un tanto inmisericorde, pero nunca cruel. ¿Por qué te comportarse así?"

"Vaya que bonitos adjetivos me describen… Pero, el punto es que quería oír la verdad de sus labios y no iba a decírmela si no la presionaba, necesitaba estar segura…"

"¿Segura? ¿De qué?"

"De lo que voy a hacer… mejor dicho de lo que ambas vamos a hacer…"

"¡Explícate!" –exigió algo molesta

"Anais no puede irse a los Estados Unidos… Ni Paris se puede casar con Saudra"

"No, sí puede, y estando como están las cosas es lo mejor para ella y lo sabes, aquí no le queda futuro, al menos no uno respetable"

"Sí, pero va persiguiendo un posible futuro, una ilusión, y está dejando atrás uno seguro y más maravilloso del que había soñado"

"¿Quieres hablar claro?"

"Paris no quiere a Saudra, lo obligaron a casarse…"

"De qué hablas… Paris no se casaría si-

"¿Recuerdas que hace tres días Ascot me invitó a pasear al pueblo? Pues estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, y entre ellas de Paris. Su matrimonio fue arreglado, lo obligaron a tomar esposa"

"¿¡Cómo!?"

"Es una tontería de las leyes de Céfiro respecto a los soberanos. Al parecer si un futuro Rey no encuentra una esposa de su agrado, el consejo elegirá una por él, no puede acceder al trono si no asegura un Heredero… Es el deber del soberano"

"Pues que renuncie al trono entonces"

"No es así de fácil Lucy, a estas alturas Paris ya no puede simplemente botarlo todo. Y aun si accediera al trono sin estar casado, en algún momento se le obligaría a tomar mujer…"

"Pues que leyes más estúpidas"

"Cómo si no hubiera pasado lo mismo en la Tierra. Además no podemos juzgarlos tan a la ligera, son sus costumbres, es otro mundo… No podemos imponer nuestras reglas… pero sí podemos mejorar las suyas… -Marina le giñó un ojo– Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, casi Pilar de Céfiro"

Lucy comprendió para dónde iba Marina. Era verdad, si ella había podido cambiar el destino de ese mundo (y el propio), cambiando las reglas del juego ¿Por qué razón no podrían hacerlo de nuevo?

"Comienzo a comprender –le sonrió maliciosa– ¿qué propones?"

"Jugar con sus mismas reglas, pero voltearlas a nuestro favor. Lucy –Marina suspiró y se puso seria– a nuestra querida amiga ya no le queda nada aquí… ¿qué llegaría a ser? ¿una mesera? ¿una kyabakura de mala muerte?. Y Estados Unidos ¿qué tiene realmente que ofrecerle? Sacar una residencia no es fácil, tampoco muy probable, y aún si lo lograra, ¿qué?, sé que es muy capaz de salir adelante, pero, eso no es lo que ella quiere. Tal vez yo no sepa del todo todos los deseos de su corazón, pero de uno estoy segura, ella quiere lo que todos queremos: Ser feliz. Y su felicidad tiene nombre: Paris. Si dejamos que ese par se pierdan ahora, será muy tarde para remediar después. Estamos hablando realmente de la felicidad y el futuro de dos personas. Por eso la presioné para decir la verdad, porque lo que pienso hacer es demasiado serio para arriesgar sin estar segura"

"¿Pues qué vas a hacer?"

" **Vamos** … Y lo que haremos es anular el edicto que ya se dio a todo un reino, burlar el consejo real de Céfiro y lo más seguro, ganarnos el odio de una familia feudal poderosa, porque vamos a deshacer el compromiso de Saudra con Paris"

"Wow… suena peligroso –se rió– e interesante… ¿Cuándo comenzamos?"

"Desde ya. Tenemos menos de tres días"

"Sí… ¿qué harán con el pastel?"

Ambas se echaron a reír con ganas. Tenían que moverse rápido, Anais se iría lejos de un momento a otro y Paris se casaría en un par de días.

"¿Qué hacer para anular esa boda? Decirle que Anais lo ama sería suficiente para Paris, pero por las platicas de Caldina y los cuchicheos de la gente, sé que no es tan sencillo, es un edicto oficial después de todo, y Caldina me habló de la importancia y la casi imposibilidad de romper esa clase de contratos"

"Sí Lucy lo sé… tiene que ser una razón de peso, y creo que la tengo"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Qué tal el hecho de que la joven elegida no es apta para ser una buena reina?"

"¿Hm?"

"Recuerdas que cuando rescatamos a Lauril, camino al castillo nos contó un poco de su historia?. Y nos dijo que la dama para la que trabajaba era un autentico demonio, y resultó ser que su patrona era Saudra. Siempre te he dicho que hay algo en la amabilidad de esa mujer que no me convence, y no soy la única, entre líneas, he notado que tampoco a Clef le cae muy bien"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Recuerda que Clef y yo hemos estado platicando y-

"¡Oh sí Cleeef!" –le canturreó de forma tentativa.

"Lucy no es momento para comenzar con tu carrilla, esto es serio"

"Pues ese "otro" tema también me parece serio… Pero ya te haré hablar. De momento tienes razón, la que importa ahora es An. ¿Y?"

"Pues, aunque no me lo ha dicho tal cual, siento que Clef también desconfía de ella. Además como te decía cuando salí a pasear con Ascot me enteré-

"Aaaascot"

"¡Lucy!"

"Perdón sí, tienes razón, me pongo seria"

"Como te decía, para Paris no es tan fácil renunciar ahora, Ascot me contó también que Paris se vio chantajeado y obligado por varios ministros, para tomar el trono, alegándole una línea de sangre casi divina al ser el hermano directo del último Pilar, cosa que no conseguirían con ningún otro príncipe"

"Pero… ¡Eso es arcaico, casi medieval! Me recuerda a la línea de sangre de los merovingios y tantas familias reales europeas que apelaban a la divinidad de su sangre para estar en el poder"

"Pero Lucy ¿qué esperabas de un mundo medieval como Céfiro?. Además… también le echaron en cara los pecados de su hermana. Paris siente culpa y es el recuerdo de su hermana la fuerza que lo hace seguir adelante, peleando por el mundo que tanto amó Esmeralda, pero es ese recuerdo también que lo obliga a hacer muchas cosas que en realidad no desea, como la boda con esa mujer"

"Vaya, ya me extrañaba que Paris se hubiera enamorado de alguien como Saudra"

"¿Notaste lo nerviosa que se puso Lauril al verla aparecer?. Es obvio que todas las cosas que dijo Saudra sobre querer a Lauril como si fuera de su familia no son más que mentiras para quedar bien con Clef y los demás…. Si las cosas fueran como dice, Lauril no habría arriesgado su vida en un rio por unas plantas… Esa joven estaba realmente desesperada, no tenía nadie que le ayudara"

Hubo silencio unos momentos y Marina lo rompió de un grito haciendo saltar a la pelirroja.

"¡LAURIL!"

"¿¡Qué?!"

"Esa niña puede ser una clave importante, tenemos que hablar con ella"

"Ah… que susto… Bueno, entonces… Un momento… ¿Dónde la encontraremos? Sólo le preguntamos su nombre y yo no oí que le diera a nadie su dirección"

"Se nota que ya te falta azúcar… ¿Qué no recuerdas que trabaja con Saudra? Clef seguro sabe dónde vive ella. Mmm… Saudra se ha estado tratando de congraciar con nosotras desde que nos llamó rameras, creo que es momento de ceder a su cortesía, y aceptarle una invitación a comer…"

* * *

 **Tokio, Japón…**

Anais caminaba por las callejuelas del barrio humilde donde ahora vivía, venía lo más relajada que podía, no quería que su familia notara que había estado llorando. Después de salir del café había ido a un parque donde había llorado hasta desahogarse.

¿¡Qué diablos le pasaba a Marina?! ¿Cómo podía haberla tratado así? Parecía que se divertía con su pena. Quizá el tiempo en el extranjero las había cambiado demasiado, porque ni siquiera Lucy había tratado de ir tras ella para consolarla como habría hecho hace años.

No cabe duda que el tiempo hace estragos… aquí no me queda nada… ¡Entre más pronto me largue mejor!

Entró a casa temerosa de que su roja mirada la delatará, pero para su buena suerte no había nadie.

 **"¡Día de quincena! Fuimos a comprar Takoyaki y Nikujaga para cenar, si llegas antes prepara la mesa por favor"**

El recado que dejara Lulu en la mesa la recibió y Anais se alegró de que nadie se encontrara ahí. Dejó sus cosas en la habitación y fue directo al baño a enjuagar su rostro en un intento por disimular las marcas que la tristeza había dejado en su semblante.

Después se dirigió a la mesa y comenzó a disponer algunos platos y vasos. Veinte minutos después llegaba su familia y se acomodaron para cenar.

 **Habitación de las hermanas Hououji, después la cena…**

"Se me hace eterno de aquí a la cita en la embajada"

"Tienes prisa por marcharte ¿cierto?... Lo entiendo…"

"¿No podemos adelantar la cita?"

"Mmm me temo que no hermanita, ya sabes cómo son las cosas en las embajadas"

"Ah… ojala pudiera adelantar el tiempo"

"Ey ey no te notes tan animada. ¿Tanta prisa tienes por dejarnos?"

"Lulu sabes que no es por ustedes"

"Lo sé, pero recuerda que al irte nos dejas aquí solos y queremos disfrutarse el mayor tiempo posible, sobre todo papá… Está tan preocupado por ti, sabe que es lo mejor pero no deja de angustiarle que su niña se vaya a un país extraño"

"Lo sé… Me apena mucho causarles tantos problemas…"

"An, no fue tu culpa mételo ya en tu cabeza"

"Pero si no fuera por mí no-

"No fue por ti, la culpa es de Seizo y su odioso padre. Y ya basta, cambia el tema"

Ambas se quedaron en silencio.

"Y… ya sabes qué quieres llevar contigo?"

"¿Mm?"

"En tus maletas. Podrías olvidar algo, cuando vas de vacaciones siempre olvidas algo, ahora que te vas a vivir al extranjero, será mejor que no olvides nada" –le sonrió.

"Pues… no lo había pensado"

"Vaya, te has vuelto despistada jajaja… Te traje un regalo que te servirá de mucho. Ven."

Lulu dirigió a An hacia el atiborrado armario y luego de sacar mucha ropa, sacó algo que estaba ahí escondió.

"¡Chachan! ¡Maleta nueva!"

Lulu mostró una maleta de mediano tamaño con ruedas y asa color crema que había comprado esa tarde al salir del trabajo y la había ocultado aprovechando la ausencia de Anais.

"Lulu… Gracias… está muy linda"

"¡Y eeees fuerte! –dijo golpeando el objeto para mostrar su resistencia –Tiene varios compartimentos y cumple con el reglamento de medidas y peso que hoy exigen la mayoría de aeropuertos… Teniendo en cuenta que no son vacaciones sino una estadía larga, tendremos que planear muy bien lo que vamos a meter.

"Ah, Lulu no debiste, de seguro no fue barata y tú ya tienes bastante con el peso de la casa"

"Ay vamos Any, te hacía falta… Además recuerda que muchas de nuestras cosas se tuvieron que vender o donar, las maletas que quedaron no te servirían ni para un fin de semana es Osaka –le dijo seriamente–. No me pesa lo que ha costado porque sé que valdrá la pena. Mi hermanita menor se va… quiero ayudarte con lo que mis posibilidades me permitan. Además sabes que gano bien"

"Pero también sé que todo se te va en nosotros, no es lo mismo trabajar para pagarte tus gustos que mantener una casa y una familia entera. Hace tiempo que ni siquiera puedes salir con tus amigos…"

"Bah… An sabes que cuando perdí mi dinero perdí muchos de mis "amigos"… Y esa clase de amigos no merecen ni cinco minutos de mi tiempo"

"Pero Hanako, Chisae, Ryo y Haruka aún te buscan, pero no has salido con ellos, por trabajar de más"

"Ellos son aparte, sí son mis amigos y no les importa mi situación socioeconómica, pero como amigos, te aseguro que me comprenden"

"Pero la distancia puede hacer que los sentimientos cambien…"

"¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿Crees que mis amigos me van a olvidar por no verme tan seguido" –preguntó juguetona.

"Quizá… a veces pasa, o quizá cuando lo vuelvas a ver ya no sean los mismos"

"Suena como que ya te ha pasado a ti. Si lo dices por Risa y las demás yo te digo que esa bola de princesitas no-

"No es por ellas…"

"Entonces…"

"Sólo lo digo porque esas cosas pasan y no quisiera que perdieras a tus amigos por nuestra culpa"

"No lo haré no te preocupes, además un amigo que culpa a la distancia del olvido, no es amigo"

Anais se quedó muy pensativa con esa frase… ¿sería posible que Lucy y Marina la hubieran olvidado así? Todavía traía clavadas la actitud y palabras de Marina y la falta de apoyo de la pelirroja. Estaba tan confundida…

* * *

 **Céfiro…**

"Sí, donde tu elijas estará bien…"

Paris no prestaba mucha atención a los burbujeos de Saudra sobre el retiro nupcial.

El retiro nupcial podría ser una especie de equivalente a la Luna de Miel de la Tierra, pero difería en el hecho de que no se trataba de un viaje de placer donde los novios se la pasaban paseando, disfrutando y claro, teniendo mucho sexo.

El Retiro Nupcial, se trataba de dos meses que la pareja debía pasar en un poblado totalmente alejado de su ciudad de origen. Ahí se rentaba alguna propiedad y ellos comenzaban a vivir como Marido y Mujer sin la interferencia de familiares, amigos o conocidos. Se trataba que fuera un lugar donde no conocieran a nadie, donde la novia no pudiera recurrir a la madre, tías o amigas por cualquier asunto domestico como la comida, el aseo, la administración de un hogar, etc. y el novio no pudiera recurrir a padre, hermanos o amigos para solucionar problemas en el trabajo, desperfectos en la casa, la manutención del hogar y provisión de menesteres esenciales. El punto era que aprendieran a arreglárselas completamente solos, comenzar desde cero, hacer nuevos contactos, aprender a llevar un hogar, aprender cuáles eran sus deficiencias y sus fuertes, para así poder corregirlos, y también conocerse como pareja, como individuos que tienen acuerdos y desacuerdos y aprender a solucionarlos, tenían que aprender a comportarse como personas maduras, pues una vez casados, se consideraba que la pareja era adulta (aun si sólo tenían 16 años) y debían actuar como tal.

Y esta costumbre se aplicaba para todos, desde el más humilde sirviente hasta el Rey de Céfiro, todos debían cumplir esta tradición por igual.

Saudra había elegido Adras para su retiro nupcial, una preciosa comarca lacustre y elegante que estaba casualmente muy cerca de Antelor. Se suponía que debía ser un lugar lejano al de origen, pero Paris estaba tan apático que ni siquiera notó ese detalle.

"Adras es hermoso, y ya tengo la casa que habitaremos, es el palacete de Elvos, es tan bonito, tiene unos balcones con una vista preciosa. ¿Te imaginas despertar ahí? Ya tengo contratado al personal que nos atenderá y-

"¿Personal?"

"Sí"

"Pero se supone que la novia no debe llevar ayuda alguna, ni el novio"

"Pero esas costumbres son para los plebeyos, nosotros no-

"Saudra sabes que la costumbre se aplica a todos"

"Pero son costumbres muy viejas hay que ser más actual y en la actualidad algunas princesas feudales sí llevan a sus doncellas y el novio lleva a sus chambelanes"

"Sí, esos niños mimados lo hacen, pero yo como el rey debo de dar el buen ejemplo, así que iremos solos"

"¿¡Solos?! Pero el palacete es enorme ¿Cómo voy a limpiarlo todo?"

"Eso debiste pensar antes de elegir una propiedad tan grande"

"¡Paris no puedes hacerme esto, yo soy la fut-

"Basta hija, su majestad tiene razón –Lady Arnault entró en la habitación, como siempre sin anunciarse, y con una discreta y severa mirada hizo saber a Saudra que debía callar –ustedes serán los soberanos y deben dar el buen ejemplo. Suplico a su majestad perdone a mi hija, aún es una niña es algunos aspectos pero ya es tiempo de madurar"

"Así lo creo yo mi Lady. Me retiro a mis aposentos, mañana debo levantarme temprano. Que pasen buenas noches"

"Buenas noches su majestad" –respondieron ambas mujeres.

Paris se retiró y una vez solas, Lady Arnauld tuvo una severa charla con su hija, prometiéndole que una vez estuvieran allá le enviaría al servicio con algún pretexto, pero que de momento mientras no fuera la esposa del príncipe, era mejor ceder a cualquier petición de París sin oposición.

* * *

Una disculpa por la tardanza pero este año ha sido muy movido. Deseo disfruten este capítulo.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Lanzándome a la Aventura

*…*…*

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magic Knight Rayearth son propiedad de las geniales CLAMP. El resto de los personajes son de mi autoría (con todo y sus fanarts XD). Muchas gracias por leer. Fic hecho sin fines de lucro por fans para fans.

*…*…*

 **Uchikake**

 **Lanzándome a la aventura**

\- Saudra es una loca. Eso está claro…

Luego de sus investigaciones había llegado a tan resumida y tan acertada conclusión.

\- Pero hablamos de una locura clínica Marina –decía muy seria una pelirroja.

\- Lo sé Lucy. No es sólo un decir. Esta joven tiene patrones de una autentica enfermedad mental, aunque no sé qué tan grave. Tampoco si es degenerativa pero de que algo anda de verdad muy mal con ella, sí.

Lucy y Marina, habían conseguido una invitación para comer en casa de los Arnauld, pretextando el desear comenzar de nuevo, ya que su primer encuentro había sido bastante desafortunado.

Al escuchar eso, la Donquira de Antelor había pedido explicaciones y al saber del comportamiento más que desatinado de su hija para con las legendarias heroínas, se aprestó a ofrecer las más amplias disculpas y a extender de inmediato la invitación a comer en el castillo de los Arnauld.

La comida había transcurrido serena, donde el Donquer de Antelor se había mostrado de lo más amable y cortés, expresando con sinceridad sentirse honrado con la presencia de tan ilustres invitadas en su mesa, mientras la donquira y la princesa, habían desplegado su más exagerado servilismo e hipocresía.

Antes de retirarse habían pedido se les permitiera ver a Lauril, para informarse sobre la salud de su padre y conocerle. Las habían dejado a solas en la miserable cabaña que servía de hogar para ambos sirvientes y luego de conversar un poco con el afable anciano, se retiraron a platicar a solas con Lauril.

La joven, ahora enterada de la identidad de las desconocidas que le habían salvado y ayudado a su padre, sintió pena por los pensamientos prejuiciosos que había tenido por las jóvenes y su vestimenta así como se sintió en la obligación moral y hasta nacional, de responder con sinceridad a las preguntas de aquellas que eran no sólo las salvadoras de su familia sino de todo su mundo.

Pronto se sintió en confianza y protección tal, que terminó por contar todas las penurias que la hacía pasar Saudra a ella y a su padre, patrocinada por la donquira quien se encargaba de evitar que el donquer, un hombre estricto y justo, se enterara. También habló de las extrañas manías de su señora Saudra, de cómo solía anotar de forma compulsiva nombres en una pequeña libreta, y les contó el cómo se solazaba de forma casi enfermiza con el sufrimiento que causaba a otros. Lauril no lo comprendía, pero las guerreras no tardaron en sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Saudra en realidad, parecía manifestar algún tipo de trastorno mental.

\- Aparte de ser bipolar, parece ser una psicópata.

Caminaban por los jardines del castillo de Céfiro mientras charlaban.

\- Por lo que ahora sabemos, no hay médicos de la mente en Céfiro, y al igual que en la antigüedad en la Tierra, las enfermedades mentales más severas, se consideran acto de posesión de espíritus. Creo que Saudra de verdad tiene un padecimiento crónico más allá de su natural arrogancia de niña consentida… ¿Viste como repetía la misma acción con los cubiertos antes de tocar cada bocado?

\- Sí, me parece que es lo que se conoce como "ritual" en el mundo de la psiquiatría. Daba dos giros a la cuchara antes de montar bocado. Sus padres no lo hacían, así que supongo que no son modales de mesa.

\- La locura debería ser razón suficiente para desestimarla como futura soberana. Pero… a falta de psiquiatras y una cultura de estudios médicos sobre la mente ¿Cómo vamos a probar eso?

\- Su enfermedad no es tan severa como para alegar posesión…

\- ¿Qué hacer?... Se nos acaba el tiempo Lucy… ¿Cuándo es la boda?

\- En dos días…

\- ¿Has hablado con An?

\- No… no me contesta en teléfono ni los mensajes…

\- Ah… suponía que estaría furiosa conmigo, pero no contigo.

\- Bueno creo que siente que me puse de tu lado…

\- Lo siento cerecita, no quería meterte en problemas con la rubia.

\- No importa ya lo arreglaremos, ahora, lo que importa es impedir esta boda y que Anais se vaya al extranjero… Marina hablando en serio ¿Crees que An estaría dispuesta a radicar en Céfiro? Porque estamos haciendo todo esto por ella, pero ¿y si su decisión está en irse? ¿Si su felicidad está en otro lugar?

\- No Lucy. Yo también veo que estamos jalando muchos hilos, y no lo haría si no estuviera segura que su futuro está aquí. Puedes estar segura de eso.

\- Bueno… si tú lo dices… ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- Primero que nada hablar con Clef. He notado que comparte el rechazo por Saudra y esta boda, por ahora es nuestro más seguro aliado.

* * *

 **Castillo de Cefiro, establos reales…**

\- ¡RAYOS!

\- ¡Qué ocurre? –el grito molesto y adolorido del soberano, sobresaltó al general quien cepillaba la crin de un corcel marrón.

\- Nada… soy un idiota, me corte con la oz –Paris tomaba la palma de su mano sangrante que tenía un gran tajo.

\- ¡Dioses! Eso se ve muy profundo. Vamos con los curanderos.

\- Déjalo Ráfaga, no es tan grave… –dijo desanimado mientras usaba el agua del bebedero de los establos para enjuagar su mano.

\- ¿Qué no es tan grave? ¡Paris eso se va a infectar! Vamos con los curanderos. Mira nada más. ¿Cómo pasó? –preguntó angustiado.

\- Estaba distraído. No importa.

\- Claro que importa vamos. En dos días te casas ¿no querrás llegar con una mano verde a tu boda verdad? –bromeó.

Paris suspiró con desgano y bajó la mirada. Sin decir más se dejó conducir por Ráfaga hacia el ala médica del castillo, mientras con su capa, Ráfaga enjugaba la sangre de la herida que sin ser mortal, sí que era escandalosa.

Paris cortaba el drefo para sus caballos, una especie de trigo de varas muy largas que servía de gran fuente de nutrición para los fuertes corceles reales, y debía ser troceado para la fácil ingesta del animal, pero estaba tan distraído…

Distraído pensando en… ¿Cómo era él? ¿Qué clase de hombre? ¿Viejo? ¿Joven? ¿Feo o buen mozo? ¿Amable o bárbaro? ¿Sabría tratarla como la delicada flor que era? ¿¡Que le había visto Anais?! ¿¡Qué tenía ese desdichado que él no?!.

¿Cómo la enamoro? Y… ¿La enamoró? O ¿Era un matrimonio arreglado como el suyo? ¿La estaban obligando a casarse o… era por su maldito gusto?!. Marina había dicho que Anais había sufrido mucho por la pérdida de un tal mojiro… o algo así, y que estaba feliz que hubiera vuelto a encontrar el amor… O sea que su Anais sí estaba enamorada del perro con el que se iba a casar!

Lo había olvidado… ¡A él! ¡Él que le había estado guardando fidelidad absoluta por todos estos años! ¡Él que se casaba obligado con otra, pero amándola como el primer día!

Y ella…. Su Anais se casaba por amor. Amor a otro… Todos estos pensamientos le habían hecho subir de apoco la sangre al cerebro hasta que perdió noción de su mundo real para centrarse en sus pensamientos y así cegando con más furia cada vez, fue acortando el tamaño de las varas de drefo hasta llegar a la mano que las sostenía sin darse cuenta.

El dolor punzante y el rojo de la sangre lo habían hecho volver a la realidad de forma abrupta para caer en cuenta de las estupideces que hacía con la oz, encontrándose con un drefo despedazado y desperdigado, que ahora se teñía de sangre que manaba en escandaloso chorro, echando a perder el alimento de su corcel.

Camino al ala médica se preguntaba, si dolía más la herida, o el olvido de su Anais…

* * *

 **Tokyo, barrio de San'ya**

Anais cerraba el cierre de su maleta complacida. En estos días se le habían estado ocurriendo más cosas que agregar a su equipaje y justo ahora con los últimos accesorios, por fin creía tener todo listo.

\- Bueno creo que no olvido nada. Ah… se me hace eterno que llegue el día de mi cita en la embajada…

Tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en que le concedieran su visa de trabajo. Sólo esperaba de corazón que los chismes que había sobre ella no fueran a afectarle en eso.

\- ¡Any! –le llamó su madre desde la cocina –ayúdame a preparar la comida. Papá y Lulu vendrán a comer dentro de poco y aun no termino con el puré.

\- ¡Ya voy mamá! –colocó su maleta en el preciado rincón donde la mantenía a salvo y al hacerlo nuevamente una pila de ropa se le vino encima tirando todo bajo ella. -¡Otra vez! –Estaba harta de esos espacios abigarrados… -¡En un segundo voy mamá!

A prisa comenzó a colocar el montón de ropa como caía sobre la caja blanca donde la ponía y una vez acabo, miró con tristeza la caja que se había deformado un poco por el peso de la ropa.

\- Mi Uchikake… Creo… -se dijo con gran pesar –creo que será mejor venderlo… Así dejaré algo de buen dinero para mi familia ahora que me vaya. Nunca lo usaré después de todo… y sí en un futuro me caso quizá… será con un traje de novia occidental.

Después de todo, se iba al extranjero con intenciones de no volver. En Japón no le quedaba nada y su sociedad tenía tan buena memoria que podrían pasar mil años y la vergüenza seguiría pesando sobre la familia Hououji. Si encontraba marido algún día, lo más probable es que fuera un occidental, y allá eso de casarse con un kimono pues… no se estilaba…

No había querido desprenderse de ese kimono, pero… ahora se iba, no podía ser egoísta, ese kimono bien ofertado le daría a su familia para mudarse a un lugar mejor y una casa mucho más grande en un barrio más decente. Los kimonos eran muy costosos, y los Uchikake de los más. Tenía todo el ajuar completo; la capa externa el uchikake, y todas las demás capas y accesorios que iban encima y debajo. Ese equipo completo de novia mínimo podría volver a venderse en más de 50 000 dólares. Le dolía mucho la idea de pensar en venderlo, pero era lo mejor para su familia.

\- Mañana iré a ofrecerlo a alguna casa de novias, y si no consigo colocarlo ahí… pues, estoy segura que lograré venderlo por internet.

Con gran tristeza salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a su madre. Últimamente solo a eso se dedicaba, cocinar, asear y ayudar en la casa. No era la vida con la que soñaba… No había estudiado una carrera para permanecer en cuatro paredes. Ah… entre más pronto se fuera, sería mejor para ella.

* * *

 **Castillo de Céfiro, sala privada de Gurú Clef…**

Luego de hablar con el hechicero, parecía que el plan tomaba más cuerpo.

El gurú, tanto sorprendido como aliviado trataba de digerir la información recibida de sus niñas. Quién diría que unas chiquillas de esa edad le vendrían con conocimientos médicos tan avanzados, en especial en el área mental. Era verdad que eran ya todas unas hermosas señoritas, pero para él y los estándares de Céfiro, ellas eran demasiado jóvenes para tener tales conocimientos que se esperaban de hombres y mujeres que hubieran sobrepasado los cincuenta años.

Definitivamente esa idea que le había asaltado desde que volviera a ver y platicar con sus niñas se hacía más fuerte: "Tengo que conocer Mundo Místico"

\- Sin embargo dadas las circunstancias –decía Marina –no sé cómo haríamos para alegar locura cuando en tu mundo no se reconoce como una enfermedad.

\- Siempre he abogado porque se investigue más en esa área pero el consejo suele hacer caso omiso creyéndolo innecesario.

\- Creí que eras la máxima autoridad en… hem… bueno muchas cosas.

\- Fui Marina. Y aún en mis mejores tiempos nunca tuve poder absoluto. Cuando el pilar vivía mis obligaciones eran para con ella y todo lo competente al mundo mágico. Sin embargo si hablamos de política… mi poder era limitado. Y ahora con esta nueva organización que tiene Céfiro, podemos decir que es nulo es muchas áreas. Sin embargo, es algo que cambiará en cuanto Paris acceda oficialmente al trono cuando se corone rey absoluto, en ese momento, tendrá poder incluso por sobre el consejo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo tiene ahora?

\- Pues verás mi pequeña Lucy-

\- Ya no estoy tan pequeña –murmuró acongojada, cosa que alcanzó a escuchar el hechicero provocándole una sonrisa indulgente.

\- Sí admito que creciste bastantes centímetros –ambas echaron una risilla –pero, para mí siempre serás mi querida niña de mundo místico. Aunque es evidente que ambas ya son todas unas mujeres.

\- Pensé que no lo notarías –bromeó Marina.

\- Lo noté. En especial con lo mucho que han madurado –Marina tomó la indirecta y sólo le sonrió –recuerdo que algunas solían ser muy impertinentes.

\- Quizá porque las personas con las que fuimos impertinentes se lo merecían. -Ambos tomaron su indirecta y se sonrieron con complicidad.- Pero volviendo al tema. ¿Nos decías?

\- Pues les comentaba que Paris obtendrá un poder absoluto hasta que suba al trono de manera oficial, de la mano de su reina… Porque Céfiro nunca había tenido este sistema de gobierno y el consejo es demasiado ortodoxo, quiere que las reglas se sigan al pie de la letra y hasta su final. Se fabricará una nueva constitución a partir de ese día y muchas cosas van a cambiar. Pero mientras Paris no sea el soberano oficialmente, el mayor poder lo tiene el consejo.

\- Pero he oído que muchas personas se dirigen a él como el Rey París.

\- Sí Lucy, están acostumbrados a llamarle de esa manera porque es después de todo lo que será. Pero oficialmente, el titulo actual de Paris es el de "Príncipe Regente". Aún no es un Rey de verdad, no en la política, pero sí en la práctica, porque le dan muchas responsabilidades.

\- Ya veo. O sea que él está aún sometido a las órdenes del consejo real.

\- Exacto. El primer ministro está por encima de Paris y es actualmente la mayor autoridad política de Céfiro, aunque depende en gran medida del consejo. Sin embargo existen otras personas que ahora mismo ostentan un mayor poder político ante el consejo y que no lo han hecho valer.

\- ¿Y quiénes son? ¿Crees que nos pudieran ayudar?

\- Sí –les sonrió enigmático –creo que estarán totalmente de nuestro lado.

\- Pues que genial ¿Qué esperamos? Vayamos a ver a esa gente.

\- La están viendo.

\- … ¿Dónde? –Marina escudriño el salón con la mirada pero solamente estaban ellos tres.

\- Ustedes tres… bueno, justo ahora, dos.

\- ¿Nosotras?

\- Así es Lucy.

\- ¿Y nosotras cómo por qué?

\- Lucy… ¿cómo "por qué"?… -el hechicero lucia contrariado –Ustedes son las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas…

\- Y…. ¿Eso qué?

El hechicero se fue de espaldas ante la respuesta y mirada confusa de la pelirroja.

\- Estas niñas… me pregunto si es modestia o exceso de inocencia… creo que es la segunda…

\- Clef… sí sabes que alcanzamos a escuchar tus balbuceos ¿verdad? –la mirada asesina de la de cabellos de cielo hizo a Clef recomponerse de su expresión estresada.

\- Ejem… bueno, lo que pasa Lucy es que, las Guerreras Mágicas, como saben, son la leyenda más importante de todo Céfiro, y ahora que se ha materializado, tiene un importante peso en todas las áreas del planeta, incluyendo la política. Ustedes salvaron a este mundo, son heroínas de leyenda, todo lo que es y existe hoy por hoy es gracias a ustedes y el consejo no puede ignorarlo. La posición que ostentan ustedes ahora es sólo comparada a la que ostentaba el pilar, algo casi divino donde se funden los aspectos humanos y los mágicos, lo mortal y lo divino. Si ustedes testifican ante el consejo que Saudra es incapaz de convertirse en la adecuada soberana que Céfiro necesita, el consejo tomará su palabra como escrita por el fuego, y tendrán el indivisible apoyo del pueblo. Pero, se necesita de las tres para hacer valer tal afirmación.

\- ¿De las tres?

\- Sí, verán, el consejo, como ya dije, es demasiado ortodoxo, y quizá demasiado supersticioso. Les explicaré un poco. Los genios, sus genios, Windam, Ceres y Rayearth, han sido considerados desde la creación de este mundo como Dioses Guardianes del planeta. Y ustedes como sus portadoras son sus representantes directas ante el mundo mortal, son la conexión de lo mortal con lo divino. Los genios son las mayores divinidades del planeta, y como sus propios genios les habrán dicho al conocerlas, sólo las auténticas Guerreras Mágicas tienen derecho a posar sus manos en ellos. La conexión que comparten va más allá de la batalla. Cualquier palabra que ustedes expresen, se tomará como la voluntad directa de los Dioses Guardianes-

\- Pero que patraña –se dijo Marina sin pensar, tan mundana y lógica como siempre, ganándose una mirada asesina del mago y pronto esta corrió a esconderse tras Lucy.

\- Como les decía… El consejo tomará sus palabras como si de la voluntad del cielo se tratara, un mensaje divino por así decir.

\- Pero eso nos deja a nosotras en un estatus casi celestial.

\- Sí querida Lucy, doncellas divinas. O más adecuadamente, Guerreras Divinas, lo que les da más peso en todo esto.

\- Una vez presea dijo… –comentó Marina con una mano en su mentón y en actitud pensativa –que teníamos que despertar a los genios, para que así, pudiéramos convertirnos en las "divinas Guerreras Mágicas" pero pensé que sólo era un decir.

\- No Marina, se consideran divinas porque se unen con las divinidades guardianas en un solo ser en batalla. Aquí en Céfiro se creé que todo debe ir a la par con su igual.

\- O sea que somos casi… ¿Deidades?

\- Sí Lucy, para la gente sí. Y pueden hacer uso de su posición que también está respaldada no sólo ante el consejo político, sino ante el alto consejo de magia de Céfiro, que desde ahora les digo tienen todo su apoyo. Porque ustedes también son seres mágicos.

\- Pero ni magia tenemos.

\- Te equivocas Marina sus poderes mágicos han estado latentes desde que volvieron… ¿No me digan que no se habían dado cuenta –pregunto muy contrariado -¿Acaso no los sienten fluir dentro de ustedes?

\- Pues… No –corearon ambas al final.

\- Por los tres Dioses… ustedes sí que son imposibles…

\- Perdón señor hechicero con 700 años de experiencia, pero de donde nosotras venimos, la magia no se usa a diario. Además qué íbamos a saber que nos habías devuelto nuestros poderes –la joven se cruzo de brazos fingiéndose ofendida.

\- Yo no les devolví nada-

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Marina, sus poderes han estado con ustedes desde la última vez que vinieron, les pertenecen por derecho y así como la segunda vez que vinieron recibieron las autenticas armaduras de las guerreras mágicas, también, despertaron sus poderes interiores, ya no hubo necesidad que yo inflamara la chispa esta vez.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que todo este tiempo hemos podido hacer magia?

\- Sí Lucy. ¿No me digas que no la usaban en su mundo?

\- ¡Pues claro que no! –se exaltó Marina. –Clef en casa uno no simplemente puede andarle lanzado Dagas de Hielo a todo el mundo porque… un momento… no es mala idea…

La joven quedo pensativa recordando los malos ratos que había pasado con ciertas personas pesadas…. ¡Y pensar que podía haberles dado una lección que jamás olivarían!

\- Clef… me estás diciendo que puedo usar mi magia del agua así como así?

\- Pues básicamente, sí.

Marina miró una de sus manos y sin meditarlo mucho agitó su mano en una dirección aleatoria y pensó en un chorro de agua potente. Al acto sorprendiéndola a ella misma, un poderoso chorro de agua digno de una manguera profesional para apagar incendios salió disparado en la dirección aleatoria… que sin querer era justo contra Gurú Clef.

El hombre salió disparado hacia la pared más próxima estampándose con un sonido húmedo, como pescado chocando con pared.

\- ¡Clef! –Lucy se paró alarmada del descansa brazos del sillón donde se había posado y corrió a donde Clef, seguida de una sorprendida y muy apenada Marina.

\- ¡Clef estás bien? –la pelirroja se arrodilló a su lado para revisarlo. Por suerte sólo parecía estar empapado y algo adolorido pero nada de gravedad.

\- Perdón… de verdad no fue mi intención –la joven cubría la mitad de su rostro con las manos, en parte por la pena, y en parte porque, al percatarse que Clef no había recibido daño severo, una sonrisa traviesa se negaba a dejar sus labios al ver lo que le había hecho al gurú.

\- Dame la mano, te ayudo a levantarte –ofreció la pelirroja ayudando al hechicero a ponerse en pie.

\- Caray Marina –dijo sobando su espalda –cualquiera diría que lo hiciste a propósito…

\- Te juro que no –la mirada de la joven, lo único visible de su rostro, traslucía autentica congoja. Clef le creyó, lo que no alcanzó a ver, fue esa sonrisa que llegaba casi a cada oreja.

\- Bueno… ¿te es prueba suficiente? –le preguntó abriendo los brazos y mostrando su empapada figura.

\- Creo… -se sonrió traviesa mirando para otro lado.

\- Al menos no fue Lucy quien lo intentó, no quiero ni imaginar lo que me hubiera pasado.

La pelirroja sólo hecho a reír inocentemente y el hechicero no pudo evitar sonreír también. Como le gustaba verlas así…

El hechicero salió un momento para cambiarse y al volver, encontró a sus dos niñas conversando.

\- Finalmente seco. –comentó Marina.

\- No gracias a ti mi niña –le sonrió.

\- Clef, Marina y yo nos quedamos pensando en lo que nos dijiste, y queríamos saber ¿Por qué es tan importante que estemos las tres ante el consejo? ¿No basta con nosotras dos?

\- Lo que ocurre Lucy… -el hechicero fue a tomar asiento y luego de un suspiro, continuó -… es que como les mencioné, el consejo es demasiado cerrado y supersticioso, y en un caso tan severo, como el romper los compromisos hechos con los Arnaul y destituir a la futura reina, es necesaria la palabra de las tres. De lo contrario se podría pensar que uno de los Dioses está en desacuerdo al no enviar a su representante, cosa que no dudo ni por un segundo la Donquira usaría para apelar ante el consejo la decisión. La muchacha elegida para ser la futura reina es muy importante, no podemos ir contra ella sólo nosotros tres, se necesita también la participación de Anais. Aunque creo que eso no será problema.

El hechicero les sonrió pero su expresión cambió a una de duda al ver como las jóvenes se volteaban a ver como si eso representara un gran problema.

\- ¿Qué pasa mis niñas? No me digan que nuestra querida Anais nos dejaría solos en esto. Sé que debe estar ocupada con su boda, pero sólo le tomaría un día, un par de horas y-

\- No es eso Clef, es que… -Lucy y Marina intercambiaron miradas

\- Clef, podemos… podemos confiar en tu discreción?

\- Por supuesto mis niñas –aseguró el hombre poniéndose serio.

Marina y Lucy intercambiaron inseguras miradas de nuevo y luego Lucy hundió su rostro en las manos muy acongojada –Anais nos va a matar…

…

Luego de una larga conversación en la que al final decidieron omitir ciertos detalles que competían sólo a Anais el contar o no, Clef se enteró que Anais no sólo no se casaría sino que su vida estaba siendo demasiado caótica en sentidos que a Clef le era imposible comprender, pero que por esas razones la rubia estaba por dejar su país de origen para irse muy lejos, y el mayor problema con esto es que se iba amando a Paris y abandonado así un posible mejor futuro.

Clef estaba sorprendido. Mundo Místico parecía ser un lugar muy complicado, hasta daba miedo… Pero lo importante era que su niña estaba sufriendo, y parte de ese sufrimiento era el amor.

Tenía ahora tanto buenas como malas noticias. Las buenas eran que había una gran posibilidad de deshacerse de Saudra, porque él mismo nunca había estado de acuerdo con tener a esa mujer en el trono, ni como esposa de Paris, además su querida Anais aún amaba a ese rebelde sin causa, o sea que Paris ya no tendría que desgarrase las vestiduras (o las cortinas de su cuarto) nunca más. Pero las malas eran que, Anais parecía bastante dolida con todo y probablemente no querría cooperar a menos que las cosas se aclararan entre ese par. El problema era que Anais no tenía intenciones de volver a poner un pie en Céfiro. ¿Cómo iban a aclarar las cosas así?

\- ¿Y si Paris va?

\- Negativo –sentenció Marina.

\- Lo siento Clef pero no creo que Paris o ninguno otro esté ni medianamente listo para poner un pie en nuestro mundo, menos en una ciudad como Tokio. Serían demasiadas impresiones para un cerebro tan… virgen.

\- Entonces… ¿qué sugieren?

\- Pues… traer a Anais por la fuerza ¿qué más? –dijo Marina en un suspiro depresivo.

\- ¿Por la fuerza?

\- Sí. El problema es cómo. Hace unos días se peleó con nosotras y no quiere ni vernos.

\- Lamento escuchar eso Lucy. ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Me temo que no... Si tú pudieras hablar con ella y decirle lo que sabes sobre Paris, estoy segura que te escucharía. Pero… Anais no querrá venir estoy segura y… Momento… Clef, Paris y los demás quizá no están aptos para vivir la odisea de visitar nuestro mundo pero… ¿Tú… aceptarías el reto?

\- Pero acabas de decir que ninguno-

\- Ninguno salvo quizá, tú.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tienes temple y sabiduría y has vivido más que una tortuga de Galápagos, seguro que has visto de todo… Creo que pese a todo, serías un gran candidato!

\- Será una experiencia alucinante –comenzó Lucy.

\- Caótica –Le secundó Marina.

\- Quizá terrorífica.

\- Puede causarte pesadillas…

\- Por el resto de tu vida.

\- Verás cosas que tal vez no comprendas.

\- Y gente que definitivamente no entiendas.

\- Pero… nada que no puedas superar –le sonrió Marina –aprenderás a vivir con eso.

El hechicero las veía con congoja ¿estaban jugando, o iba en serio?

\- ¡Creo que es la mejor de las ideas! –Sentenció Marina poniéndose de pie –Clef prepárate, mañana a primera hora vendremos por ti. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

\- Pero tú dijiste-

\- Nada. Prepárate –. La joven se levantó sin dar tiempo a nada y tomando a la pelirroja de un brazo la hizo levantar de un tirón conduciéndola fuera de la habitación –Lucy tenemos cosas que hacer.

\- Eh-eh sí.

…

A la mañana siguiente Clef estaba listo esperando la llegada de sus niñas. No había sabido que ponerse así que… se había puesto su indumentaria de siempre. ¿Sería demasiado formal? ¿O demasiado casual? ¿Cómo era mundo místico? ¿Tenía que vestirse muy formal para ir a visitar a una de las guerreras? ¿Vivía ella en un castillo? ¿En una cabaña?

\- ¿Ya listo Clef? –sin tocar, Marina entró al despacho del hechicero sobresaltándolo.

\- Pues… no sé. ¿Es-está bien esta ropa?

\- No. –la angustia se reflejó de inmediato en los ojos del hechicero.

\- ¿Demasiado informal?

\- No, demasiado cosplay, por decir lo menos.

\- ¿Cos… qué?

\- No importa. Lucy.

\- Te trajimos algo Clef –dijo la pelirroja saliendo de atrás de Marina.

\- ¿A-algo?

\- De ropa, son de mi hermano Masiel, creo será de tu talla –dijo pegando las ropas al hechicero para comprobar la talla.

\- Pero…

\- Lo que pasa Clef, es que tu ropa no es adecuada para ir a nuestro mundo. La túnica te resultaría muy estorbosa en el tren y el metro, y tus zapatos tampoco serían adecuados para las calles de Tokio.

-Y ni hablar de un pisotón, hay mucha gente donde vivimos. Te dejaremos a solas para que puedas cambiarte. –Marina dio la vuelta para salir y sin más Lucy le entregó las cosas a Clef para salir también.

Clef tomó la playera de manga larga que le diera Lucy, era blanca de algodón, una fibra que Clef jamás había visto o tocado. Parecía suave y fresca. Tenía un pantalón gris claro de corte recto y… ancho, bueno al menos se parecía en eso a los que el usaba pero… este tenía muchas bolsas.

También le dieron una… ¿túnica corta?. En realidad era un chaleco rojo con algunos detalles en gris y blanco, haciendo buen juego con el resto del conjunto, pero Clef nunca había visto una prenda así. ¿Qué iba primero? ¿La túnica blanca? O… ¿La roja?. Se encontraba tratando de comprender el orden de las cosas cuando unos trozos de tela cayeron al suelo. Los levantó y observó con curiosidad… ¿Qué era eso? Eran suaves y… viéndolos bien, parecían tener la forma de un pie de perfil. Miró el pantalón pero este no tenía cordones… ¿Cómo iba a amarrarlo a su cintura? La del pantalón era muy estrecha, jamás le pasaría por las piernas así.

Esto parecía un rompe cabezas… Definitivamente, tendría que preguntar.

Clef abrió la puerta de su despacho y encontró a las dos guerreras conversando.

\- Eh… chicas… tengo un problemita…

…

\- Claro cómo no se nos ocurrió explicarle las cosas –se decía Lucy entre risas luego de haberle enseñado el orden de las ropas, qué eran los calcetines y cómo se ponían, el mecanismo del cierre del pantalón… Marina creyó conveniente explicarle los peligros que representaba para un hombre de no tener cuidado con el cierre de un pantalón, cosa que sonrojó salvajemente al hechicero. Y para finalizar, Lucy cambió de inmediato la conversación para proteger la poca cara que le quedaba al hechicero, explicándole todo sobre cómo ponerse unos tenis.

Las jóvenes volvieron a salir, y ahora el hechicero ya se hacía una idea clara de cómo ponerse esas cosas, en especial el pantalón…

Una vez con los calcetines y la playera puesta, el hombre se probó el pantalón tal cual Lucy le había indicado, teniendo un cuidado casi milimétrico a la hora de subir esa cosa llamada cierre.

Que miedo, los segundos más terroríficos de su vida… ¿Por qué los hombres de mundo místico arriesgaban así su… virilidad?

Y es que tal vez las palabras que usara Marina para explicar, habían sido las más adecuadas para describir una masacre, y no un simple accidente, doloroso, pero accidente al fin, con un cierre.

El hechicero respiró hondo luego de tremenda odisea, y se dispuso a abrocharse los tenis, nada complicado a fin de cuentas, porque ya traía las agujetas pasadas, si se los hubieran entregado para que él las pusiera… habría perdido todo un día con eso. Para finalizar, vistió el chaleco y… bueno, al parecer estaba listo.

Se miró en el espejo del salón. Esa ropa era tan rara… pero… no se sentía mal. No era incomoda, y salvo la sensación del chaleco un poco acolchonado, esta le daba una sensación de mayor libertad que la que sus ropas normales le proporcionaban.

\- Pues… es raro, pero… no me veo tan mal… -se sonrió al espejo. El juraría que iba a lucir peor pero, hasta le gustó ese extraño estilo. Es decir, para un día, no estaba mal.

Después de tantos y tantos siglos viendo y vistiendo lo mismo, este cambio tan radical le infundía nuevos ánimos.

\- Creo que debería cambiar mi apariencia. Para variar…

El hombre abrió la puerta del lugar dejando ver su nuevo look temporal a las jóvenes quienes al verlo esbozaron un amplia y sincera sonrisa que le brindó más seguridad al hechicero respecto a su extraña imagen.

\- Nada mal…-fue el veredicto de la ojiazul con una sonrisa y un complacido tono de voz.

\- Hasta pareces un estudiante de nuestro mundo. Pasas por un universitario. Uno muy guapo por cierto –el inocente cumplido de la pelirroja hizo sonrojar al hechicero quien bajó la vista y sonrió con timidez.

\- Ya estamos li… espera… –Marina se acercó para quitar con cuidado la corona que Clef llevaba siempre en su cabeza y despeinó al lado un poco los mechones de su cabello para que cayeran libres con su lacio natural. –Ahora sí. Estamos listos. El color de tu cabello no será problema, hay modas muy locas en nuestro mundo y en Tokio, estoy segura que ni llamará la atención.

\- También dejaremos esto –Lucy tomó el báculo apartándolo de las manos del hechicero.

\- ¡Pero-

\- Nada. No puedes llevar esto a mundo místico.

\- Pero qué tal si pasa algo, tendré mejor oportunidad de defenderlas si llevo mi báculo.

\- Clef a donde vamos, no necesitas defendernos de nada. Al contrario, seremos nosotras quienes tendremos que defenderte a ti.

\- ¿Iremos a una zona peligrosa? Con mayor razón debo-

\- No, el peligro será sólo para ti jajajaja. –Clef le dedicó una mirada confusa -No iremos a un lugar peligroso. Para nosotras será completamente seguro –aseveró Marina.

\- No te asustes Clef –dijo la pelirroja para infundir animo –es que tú no sabes andar en nuestro mundo. Eso es todo.

\- Allá no hay monstruos si eso es lo que te preocupa. Quizá sólo unas cuantas fieras salvajes, pero no habitan en las ciudades, y son sólo parte de la fauna del planeta.

\- No te olvides de las Gaijin Hunter Marina, esas sí que son fieras de ciudad. –bromeó Lucy.

Marina rodó los ojos pensando en esas desquiciadas –Cierto… esas locas. Bueno nada que no podamos manejar.

Clef las veía con congoja.

\- No te apures sólo estamos jugando. ¡Bueno andando! –le animó Marina –se nos hará tarde.

* * *

 **Tokio, Japón 10:00 a.m. …**

Luego de caminar hasta la entrada mística en la peña de Céfiro, el hechicero había salido a las grutas de Aokigahara, y caminado por el primer kilometro del bosque hasta la entrada del parque, enfrentándose a una cantidad de sensaciones y visiones completamente nuevas para él.

Los aromas mismos del bosque eran tan pero tan diferentes… la flora. Quién diría que unos pequeños detalles en las hojas y en el musgo harían todo tan diferente. Había visto unas cuantas ardillas en el camino y se había enfrentado a sonidos totalmente desconocidos, tanto de animales como de humanos.

Turistas… personas con características físicas tan diferentes entre sí, ropas tan distintas, que parecían no pertenecer todos al mismo planeta.

¿¡Esos sonidos tan raros?!

\- Idiomas Clef –aclaró Marina cuando al hechicero se le ocurrió preguntar-. En nuestro mundo se hablan varios idiomas. Más de 1000.

\- ¿¡Qué?! ¿Y cómo se entienden?

\- Pues… nos las arreglamos.

\- Pero… ¡No es lógico! No es lógico que en un mismo planeta se hable más de un idioma. ¡Mucho menos más de mil!

\- Quizá para Céfiro no sea normal, pero sí para este mundo.

Mientras Clef y Marina debatían sobre el tema, caminando llegaron hasta la estación, donde mientras estos dos seguían con el tema, Lucy compró los tres boletos. Cinco minutos después Lucy vio aproximarse el tren por la vía, habían llegado justo a tiempo.

\- Bueno chicos siguen con el tema después, aquí viene nuestro tren.

\- ¿Tren? –por toda respuesta Lucy apuntó en dirección a las vías y Clef vio aproximarse a gran velocidad a una bestia chata de ojos brillantes que encima venía emitiendo un extraño rugido.

-¿¡Que es eso?!

\- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! Es sólo un tren.

\- ¡Pero… creí que habían dicho que no había monstruos aquí!

\- No es un monstro Clef, es sólo una maquina.

Lucy lo tomó de un hombro para dirigirle una sonrisa tranquilizante y cuando el tren les pasó por un lado con su gran velocidad y su golpe de viento, ambas chicas lo tomaron suavemente para evitar que se asustara o corriera.

El hechicero vio con asombro el tamaño y la fuerza que parecía tener esa cosa. Lo tomó un poco por sorpresa la ráfaga de viento que revolvió sus cabellos cuando el tren pasó. Una vez se detuvo la gran serpiente de metal, unas puertas de metal se abrieron frente a él. Por sí solas… No es que no hubiera visto la tecnología de Autosam alguna vez, sólo que no estaba acostumbrado a esto. Estaba muy nervioso de sólo saber que se encontraba en el tan misterioso y legendario Mundo Místico, cuya cara había sido un enigma para todos desde el principio de los tiempos.

\- Entremos-sin decir otra cosa entre Lucy y Marina le hicieron poner un pie dentro de la panza de esa bestia.

Dentro del vagón se percató que más personas entraban sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Quizá debía relajarse un poco. Después de todo venía con expertas.

Lo guiaron a una fila de acojinados asientos y lo sentaron a él en medio de las dos.

\- Será más de hora y media hasta Tokio así que… Creo que podemos aprovechar para –sacó su celular –instruir a nuestro querido amigo en las cosas de nuestro mundo, para que no le cause tanto impacto la ciudad al llegar.

Clef miró con mucha curiosidad el espejo rectangular que Lucy había sacado de su bolsa. Era un espejo negro. ¿Eso usaban las chicas para retocar su apariencia en mundo místico?. Los espejos de Céfiro eran plateados… Para sorpresa del hechicero, el espejo negro emitió una luz blanca muy fuerte y mostro una imagen. La pelirroja pasó un dedo sobre este y la imagen cambio a otra, había un mar cristalino al fondo y sobre este muchos cuadritos.

\- ¿Es un espejo mágico Lucy? –preguntó muy sorprendido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Esto? Jajaja no, es un Celular. Es un… dispositivo electrónico multiusos. Para resumir. Puede tomar fotos, o sea capturar imágenes, navegar por internet, comunicarnos con otras personas, tocar música, tiene GPS, estado del tiempo, calculadora-

Clef la escuchaba con atención, pero no comprendía nada. Lucy lo notó y le sonrió.

\- Mira, sólo diré que es una cosa muy útil y que nos va a ayudar a explicarte unas cositas. Por ejemplo…

Así, luego de responder a Clef varias dudas sobre el mismo celular, comenzaron a hablarle de las grandes ciudades, como Tokio, que había en mundo místico, sobre los medios de transporte, y muchas cosas más para las cuales el celular fue el aliado perfecto mostrando imágenes y ejemplos de lo que decían las chicas.

Hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos después, arribaban a la gran urbe de Tokio…

\- Bueno, llegamos. Bienvenido a nuestro hogar.

Al salir de la estación Clef se topó con una urbe impresionante con edificios casi tan altos como las torres del castillo, grandes construcciones, y un montón de esas cosas que le habían mencionado se usaban para trasportarse en lugar de los caballos: Los automóviles.

\- Habrá que tomar el subterráneo hasta el barrio donde vive An.

\- ¿Un túnel subterráneo?

\- No, es un tren subterráneo. Pero sí, sí viaja por túneles. Es como la "serpiente" en que veníamos, pero más pequeño y viaja por debajo de la ciudad, no por encima como el tren. Pero hay que caminar unas cuadras hacia allá para llegar a la estación.

Las pocas cuadras que caminaron tuvieron que obligar a Clef a enfocarse, pues se distraía con todo lo nuevo a cada instante y perdía los pasos.

Clef vio con asombro como en medio de la ciudad, y sin más, había escaleras que no subían, sino que bajaban… ¿Por qué la gente se metía al fondo de la tierra? Nadie parecía inmutarse con el hecho y había gente que bajaba y otra que subía saliendo del fondo.

Las chicas lo encaminaron hacia ese lugar y bajaron, el las siguió con mucha duda pero confiado a que ellas sabrían lo que hacían.

El Hechicero esperaba encontrarse con antorchas para iluminar el camino y con raíces de árboles y plantas colgando del techo terregoso así como con un piso de tierra y quizá con algo de fango. Pero para su sorpresa, el lugar estaba tan iluminado como la superficie, como si el mismo sol brindara sus rayos ahí abajo, o incluso más. El piso era pulido y blanco, y alcanzaba a reflejar sutilmente su silueta. No había ni sensación ni olor a humedad, el aire se percibía fresco, no estaba viciado como esperaría de algún lugar subterráneo. Y del techo blanco y bien iluminado lo único que colgaba, eran unos rectángulos luminosos que tenían símbolos y dibujos en ellos. Esos rectángulos parecían emitir luz propia. En las paredes del lugar había enormes pinturas demasiado realistas de jovencitas demasiado hermosas, algunos más tenían unos dibujos de personajes raros y algunos tenían otros dibujos de cosas… aleatorias como tarros, o tubos.

En el centro había un socavón recto y muy largo que seguía y seguía hasta dar con un túnel en ambos lados, al cual no se le veía fin. Y de la serpiente que mencionara Marina, no había rastro.

Mientras esperaban que el metro llegará, las chicas le explicaron a Clef que los colgantes eran letreros de la estación, que los dibujos en las paredes eran anuncios de productos y caricaturas, y que las pinturas realistas eran fotografías. Algo que les tomaría más de una explicación para hacerle comprender. También dijeron que la "serpiente" de metal entraría por ese "socavón" cuando le tocara esa estación.

Las chicas también le explicaron las reglas de cortesía que había que seguir dentro del metro, y justo a tiempo le quedó claro, pues chirriando las vías y sonando su bocina veía el metro por el túnel.

Las chicas se levantaron de la banca en la que estaban y el hechicero las siguió, se pararon justo tras una línea amarilla que todo mundo parecía respetar, y el hechicero nuevamente se vio sorprendido por la ráfaga de aire y el imponente paso del metro al llegar. Ya sabía que no debía moverse, mucho menos aproximarse al bicho metálico hasta que este estuviera totalmente detenido, de lo contrario podría salir gravemente lastimado, así que se mantuvo quieto y rígido hasta que el bichejo se quedó completamente quieto.

Las puertas se abrieron solas y las chicas lo guiaron dentro, más a prisa esta vez porque de no hacerlo la vorágine lo atraparía en la multitud de gente.

Esta vez no pudieron sentarse, así que lo llevaron a asir uno de los tubos que en el metro había para eso. Cuando el metro arrancó de nuevo casi se cae, pero las chicas alcanzaron a sostenerlo.

No fue un trayecto fácil por muchos aspectos. Para comenzar, pese a que la velocidad con que viajaba el primer tren no era despreciable, se sentía mucho más estable que este, no sabía si eso se debía a que en el otro artefacto él había ido sentado y en este estaba parado, o a que este bicho parecía correr mucho más rápido. Además visualmente todo era una explosión de sensaciones. Todo tipo de gente rara había subido. Desde amas de casa y Salary Man, hasta lolitas, cosplayers, y diversas tribus urbanas de rarísimos aspectos. Todo lleno de extraños sonidos, unos provenientes del metro, otros de los celulares de la gente, un caos de sensaciones que lo distraían bastante y que provocaban que perdiera el equilibro cada dos por tres con los bruscos giros del tren. En la primera parada al ver a la gente bajar estuvo a punto de hacerlo también, pero las chicas se lo impidieron, pues según le habían dicho, está no era su estación.

¿Estación?...

Se sentía bastante torpe. Él, el hechicero con más experiencia de todo Céfiro, una de las personas más sabías de su planeta, se sentía como un neófito, un chiquillo tonto que necesita ir de la mano de su madre para no perderse.

Al menos todo esto tenía un buen propósito, y para ser sinceros, salvo a sentirse bastante torpe aquí, la experiencia era muy agradable, y la podría disfrutar de verdad… si sus nervios no estuvieran ahí moliéndole la vida.

* * *

Bueno gracias gracias mil por sus reviews.

Kuu de Céfiro: Que gusto verte por acá otra vez, gracias por seguir mis historias, deseo que te siga gustando.

Luna: Querida Luna, sí eso es lo malo, a la mujer siempre se le juzga. Pero no te apures el bien siempre gana. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Pues bueno ya sabes que me gusta meterle trasfondo a mis historias y hacerlas a detalle. Y sí, como las malas de las novelas existen muchas en la vida real, pero también se llevan su merecido. Deseo que te siga gustando mi historia

Yuzurika: Bienvenida muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Sí, de hecho veremos más de esa explosividad, y como pudiste ver, Clef está siendo abiertamente honesto en querer echar a Saudra de la corte. No por nada ha vivido tanto, no lo puede engañar. Y claro son amigas de An van a complotar hasta donde sea necesario XD. Respecto a Clef sí, me encanta ponerlo en aprietos, a alguien tan serio creo que esas situaciones lo estresarían mucho. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir y narrar, me das ánimo. Espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo.

Maru-Chan: Muchas gracias por leer que bueno que te esté gustando la historia, actualizaré tan pronto pueda!

Princesa Ana: Hola Princesa Ana. Feliz Navidad para ti también! Aunque sea atrasada. Me causó mucha gracia tu comentario. Sí, ya ves, me gusta poner a Clef en aprietos por seriecito como dices tú. Me halaga tu comentario de verdad y no te apures no voy a abandonar el fic… No actualicé antes de año nuevo pero (rascando mi cabeza)… aquí está un cap nuevo!


End file.
